Maximum Ride's Brother
by JaylaAngel
Summary: Max meets a boy who is claimed to be her elder brother. Matt. Who also has a flock. Together these two flocks will have to fight against reality and fiction to save the world. Read to discover the real way Maximum Ride was supposed to save the world. Rated T for some fluffy stuff and language. DISCLAIMER! Don't own Maximum Ride. Please read. FAX and my very own creation; CATT
1. Big city, Little sister

**DISCLAIMER!** This is a purely fan made, Maximum Ride story.

The street was busy. Common for a night in the city that never sleeps. The foul stench of the dumpsters was so strong that it blazed through the cuts and bruises I had gotten from yet another escape, from another lab.

This was getting old. I mean, do these things on my back really make it worth the effort to track me down every two to six days? Probably. This time, their effort had doubled, which made mine tripple. Those mutts had gotten meaner, too. Especially, that lead dog, Ari. My father wasn't any nicer than the day I left the lab on my own. The day I learned that my father wasn't even a father, just a scientist ready to demolish even the slightest mistake.

In this scenario, I'm the mistake. I wasn't good enough. Actually, no, I was too good. I can calculate problems faster than any computer, I'm stronger than freaking Superman (if he were real), not to mention my incredible looks. I was told that dark blonde and curly hair, as well as deep brown eyes were cute. My fashion sense was a little iffy, or so I've been told. In my opinion, ripped jeans, holes in T-shirts, and no shoes are kind of in right now.

Not like anyone notcied me. I think I looked pretty normal compared to these nose piercings, multi-colored hair, and too-tight clothes. I'm an eighteen year old guy and these girls were showing way too much skin for my taste.

I easily plucked a bag of chips off of one of the food carts, and poured the whole bag of the salty chips into my mouth. It wasn't exactly filling, but it was better than running from those lab mutts on an empty stomach. That's just plain torture right there.

Suddenly, the sound of glass breaking and shattering set my teeth on edge.

They're coming!

I instantly, set myself to run. I couldn't very well fly off in the most populate city in the United States. I looked around for the best escape route and realized, there were no mutts.

Everyone had awed faces staring up at the sky. Was someone committing suicide? I looked up, too. To my horror and oddly relief, I saw six winged figures soar across the night sky. Three were taller than the rest. The smallest trailed behind.

The figures flew off to towards the park. Of course, everyone was interested in snapping pictures and posting them online. I was the only one racing at full speed to the park, and regrettably, dropping my bag of chips.

Was my team here? No. There was only four of us. Plus, Chester, but he's not really a person. More of a team mascot. Nor would the person I left in-charge be stupid enough to sly straight into New York. I had given them specific orders not to follow me. My team were pretty good about keeping orders.

In the midst of my thinking, I turned a corner and ran smack dab into one of the mutts. It didn't look like he was expecting me, and I sure as hell wasn't expecting him. We both gawked at each other for a good couple minutes.

"Bye!" I said, and ran back the other way I came. It didn't take long for it to turn into a city-wide game of catch-the-bird-boy.

I hid in the shadows while they passed, then I would dart off before they sniffed the air and realized they had passed me up. My fuel tank was running low. There would be no flying tonight. That left one solution. Stand and fight.

No matter what though, I had to get to the park. Whether threat or friend, these six wingeds needed to be met and properly dealt with. I had already been to hell and back today, I didn't want to put my team through the same thing.

The faces of the Erasers easily crunched beneath my fists. These were newbies. They had no idea who I was, nor did they even know I was here. They didn't have their usual Matt-Special-Guns on them. At the end of it all, I stood in the alley with passed out bodies at my feet. Killing was a last resort in my rule-book, but guns were always nice.

I found one trying to squirm away and picked him up by the collar of his suit.

"What do you want?" I demanded. I fanned out my dark brown wings behind me, just to make this guy piss his pants. My wings were massive. Not like those little itty bitty wings you see on those cheap cartoons. Those wings are wimps. My wings took me places, some places bad, some good.

The Eraser met my eyes. His body trembling, not with fear, but rage. "You'll die. Your time is coming, Jeb's son."

Without me having to anything, his body spazzed out and his head rolled back, with white foam spreading from his lips. "Ugh, rabies." I gasped and dropped the carcus on the ground.

I walked out of the alley with more bites, scraped, and bruises than I had entered with. Fights, to me, feel like they last a couple minutes. I told you, I can calculate any problem. It doesn't take long for me to see where the weaknesses are, or when the next punch is going to be. These Erasers came unprepared. They weren't after to me.

Were they after those other winged people? Oh no!

I raced to the park. The flashing police lights was kind of a mjor clue that something was happening in there, and yet, no one cared. I'm sorry, but this city could turn against you, and fast.

I spotted the kids in the tree first. All sitting so perfectly calm and balanced. Unaware of the threat circling them. They were all kids. Not one of them had to be over the age of sixteen. There was a girl, curly brownish-blonde hair, fair skin, big brown eyes. She seemed to be in-charge by the way she was coaxing the little, blue eyed, curly-blonde headed girl.

I saw him before I, or the kids heard them. Ari. Leader of the wolf pack. He stepped below the tree, along with several other Erasers. So, the kids were their intending target. The kids didn't look scared and afraid. The girl I had marked as the leader looked really pissed.

She threw some retort about a penny at him, and he returned it with a really lame come-back. Then she said something. Something that should have keyed me in on her.

"I still remember...when you were a kid." she said.

It caught my attention sure, but not as much as all the Erasers just standing there unarmed.

Ari and the girl started arguing, I didn't pay attention. I just knew, that she knew who Ari was, and he knew her. Huh, so I'm not the huge superstar anymore? That's a little upsetting.

Ari suddenly held up a stuffed bear, causing the little girl to flip out and jump down from the trees crying out, "Celeste!"

"Angel!" Leader girl cried out and jumped down after her. Her brown and white wings snapped out behind her, making her look like a seriously, pissed off angel.

Angel, the little girl, outstretched her hand towards Ari. No, not towards Ari. Towards the bear. Her eyes narrowed, and something tickled the back of my head. It made me uncomfortable, like not even my thoughts were mine.

Ari seemed even more affected. He didn't do one thing to the little girl as she whizzed past him with her white wings, snatching the bear from his hands.

Now was my chance! While he was distracted or whatever.

I leapt out from the bushes, taking down the nearest Eraser with a swift kick and sending his flailing body towards Ari. The other Erasers transformed into their grusome, hound state and advanced towards me.

Instinctively, I stepped in front of the kids that all gawked at me, including Angel, and snapped my wings out. I easily took down the first Erasers dumb enough to try and sink their fangs into me.

"Back off!" Ari barked. "I said, back off!"

The crowd of snarling Erasers disbanded, and let Ari and his wolf-self come through. His smirk came to his face when he saw me.

"Matt. This is a rather pleasant surprise. Now, I'll be able to kill two birds, with one stone." Ari sneered.

"Ari," I said rather smuggly, "It's always such a horror and time waster to see your ugly face as well."

The kids snickered behind me, and my lips upturned into a smirk.

Ari growled, "You'll die tonight, Matt. Unlike, Max here, I don't have to wait for orders to kill you. The director already wants your head."

I moved my feet into a battle position, "Actually, getting beheaded tonight doesn't really fit my schedule. Why don't you fill in for me like a good little doggy?"

More snickers from the kids. Thank you, thank you I'll be here until tomorrow. By then, I'll be on my way back to my own team and way outta here.

Ari continued to growl and even prepared himself to pounce, but then another Eraser came up behind him and whispered something in his ear.

"Are you sure?" Ari snapped at him.

The other Eraser nodded.

"Damnit!" Ari roared. His huge, wolf eyes burned into me. "I will kill you, Matt." then he looked at the winged leader girl who stood behind me and to the side. "And then I'll wring your neck, Maximum." he turned back to his little pack of Erasers. "Alright, let's go! Director wants to see us!"

I waited for all of them to disappear. Hey, if I got out of this without anymore injuries, I'm good. I ain't going to hunt down every Eraser out there. I ain't suicidal thank you very much.

I turned to the kids when the Erasers were all gone. "Are y'all alright?" I asked.

There was no time to even process the fist coming towards my face. I breathed it in, along with the taste of my own blood, and the impact of the ground as I skidded on it. When my eye sight focused, it focsed on Max. The leader girl.

She stood in front of me, with the rest of the kids standing behind her looking just as dangerous. There were two boys about the same age as Max. One just seemed dark anc scary with his long hair, dark clothes, and menacing eyes. The other wasn't even looking directly at me. He was blind! Whoa. That's new. There was a dark skinned girl holding the hand on Angel, and the youngest boy looking like he seriously needed to pee.

"Who are you?" Max demanded.

I held my hands up in surrender. "Chill out." I said, "I'm on your side. Got the wings to prove it." I let my wings fan out around me. They still ached a little from flying so dang much, but I had to get away from the School. "And I just saved your butts from Ari."

Max made her hands into small fists and put them on her hips. "I see the wings, and I saw what you pulled back there with Ari, but that's not what I was asking." she said cooly.

I blinked, "Um, okay? And what were you asking?" I asked her.

Her mood lightened and a smile came to her face. "Your name, duh! You're obviously one of us. I'm Maximum Ride," she pointed to dark and scary standing next to her, "This is Fang," she pointed to the blind kid, "This is Iggy," and as she pointed to the other three standing behind her she said, "Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel."

I nodded to all of them, as they nodded to me when Max said their name. "My name's Matt." I said.

"Any why are you here, Matt?" Fang asked.

I looked at him. "Eh, just escaping from death and needles. Y'know, the usual." I said.

Max snickered, and then she held out her hand. "Well, Matt. Thanks for saving us."

I let her pull me up. "No problem, and uh, thanks for not punching the daylights outta me. You got a mean swing there, Max." I said.

She was tall for her age. And she looked kind of familiar too. Brown eyes, dark blonde hair. Where had I seen that before?

She shrugged, "Comes with the life. Anyway, where ya from?"

"The School," I said, and they all flinched.

"Aren't we all." Max muttered.

Angel tugged on the end of Max's sleeve. "Max, Max. I read his mind."

Creepy little girl say what now? "Huh?" I said.

Max knelt down in front of her and smoothed her hair. "Sweetie, I told you not to read peoples minds. It's not right."

Angel shrugged Max's hand away. "But you don't understand!" she shrieked.

Max stood up. "And what's there to understand Angel?" she asked.

Oh, now she was okay with having my mind read?

Angel looked back and forth from me to Max. "Max, Matt is your brother." she said quietly.

My jaw fell. Max's jaw fell. I think everybody's jaw fell.

"What?" Max and I nearly shouted at the same time.


	2. Target Practice

We huddled sat on some empty rooftop that overlooked a busy street. It was litered with newspapers and cigarette buds, but Max and her flock didn't seem to mind.

Myself, I preferred a nice little cave or alcove overlooking a lake or valley. My team and I had many homes scattered all over the world. The School never found their location. We move from one, month to month. Making it impossible for them to track us.

Max's situation was a lot more hectic, or so she explained to me as. Angel, the smallest member of her group, got kid napped by The School, and Max took her group to go save her. Now, they're all here to find their parents. If what Angel said was true, and Max is my sister, then she should know who our father is.

"So what about you?" Max asked me when she was done explaining her horrible life story. She had really opened up to me. Was that little girl really a mind reader?

Angel slowly turned her head to me from where she was sitting, snuggled up next to Nudge. "Yes, I can read minds." she said cooly.

That answered that question. I turned back to Max. "Uh, well, escaped from the school 'bout when I was ten. Had a group with me. Not as big as this one. We're still a thing. Only reason I'm here is 'cause the school only wants me dead." I told her.

Her flock looked like they had been beaten raw. I knew how they felt. It had been a long day. We were the only two really awake. I mean, hello! I had a freaking sister. And she's really cool, too. She's the leader of her team, like me. She has brown and white wings, like me. Her hair color and eye color match mine. But she was so secluded. So paranoid.

Me. I just knew everyone was out to kill me. Doesn't mean I'm letting a blind guy make bombs out of nothing. Or going around with a six year old mind reader.

"So what did you to do to piss off the School so badly?" Fang smirked.

I got the idea that he didn't like me very much. Oh well. Who freaking cares. "Y'know, escaped for one thing. Blew up a couple labs. Basically proved them wrong everytime they thought they were God. It's quite fun, really." I said.

"Blew up The School?" Max said. Her face popped up between Fang's and mine.

I shook my head. "Nah. Just a couple labs. _The _School is gonna be a little more difficult." I said.

"How?" Gazzy spoke up. "Just drop a bomb on that place and let it burn."

I had come to like the little dude. Max explained to me why his name was The Gasman, and I took it as a gift and a major advantage over the bad guys. Max and her flock seemed to think it was a curse.

"It's not that simple. Think about all the kids stuck in cages. I ain't just gonna kill 'em. We gotta get 'em out, get them far away, make sure we have enough room for them to stay, or have some place for them to stay, then we actually gotta fight off the Erasers." I explained to him. "And that ain't even half of it."

His face darkened. "Oh right," he said softly.

"You keep saying "we"," Fang said. He looked over Max's head. "Aren't you alone?"

I felt them all tense up. I shook my head casually, "No. As I said, I escaped with a group. We're still a band. I have to get back to them actually." I said as an after thought. It really was the truth. I told them to give me three weeks. It took me one to bust out, I'd take another for a mini-vacation, and then a whole week just to find out where they freaking were.

"You mean, there's more like us?" Max asked. "Like with wings?" she added on in a whisper.

I looked up at the night sky. My team was out there somewhere, waiting for me. "Yeah. We have wings, and unusual abilities. Like, Angel can read minds."

She nodded along.

"So, what's your super power?" Iggy asked.

I looked beyond Fang and at Iggy. So far, him and I were cool. No issues, besides dark and scary glaring at me over here. "Uh, it's more of a show than tell sort of thing." I said sheepishly.

Iggy sat up and turned his head to Max. He didn't look directly at her because, well, he couldn't. "Hey, Max. What's our plan? Our tree house got busted."

Max sighed, "I dunno."

"Well, y'all are lookin' for Itex. This is definitely the spot." I said.

Max frowned, "We already went there. There was nothing." she said solemnly.

I blinked, "Well then you and I haven't been to the same one." I said. "Freakin' white coats put me in a cage like some animal. I hate that."

They all nodded along.

"Just one of the many perks of being a mutant." Iggy mumbled.

Max turned her back to me to face him fully, "Cheer up, Ig. We're not at The School anymore. We're free and away from the Erasers. Why don't we all just get a good night sleep and try again in the morning?"

They didn't argue with her. They all spread out. Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel all huddled together. Iggy found a nice quiet spot, and used a clump of news papers as a pillow substitute.

"Will you stay with us? Or go back to your flock?" Max asked me.

All eyes were suddenly on me. Hers caught my attention the most. In that moment, in those brown eyes I see everytime I look into a mirror. I knew, I just knew that she was my little sister, and I was not about to leave her.

"I'll stay. After all, I am your big brother!" I said, smiling down at her.

It seemed to have caught her off guard. During our flight up here, or even during the conversation; not once did anyone mention us being siblings...again.

She slowly smiled back. "I don't know." she said, "But I guess we'll find out when we hit Itex."

She lay down on her side and curled up into a ball. I covered her up with newspapers and then sat back to look up at the sky. I watched Fang assume watch position.

"I got it, tonight." I told him.

His eyes narrowed at me. "Angel may say you are Max's brother, but until she fully believes it, I still say that you can't be trusted." he said cooly.

Right, dark and scary don't get along with outgoing people like me very well. I'd have to remember that. I just sighed and looked back up at the stars. I thought about how lonely a life as a winged kid was. How thankful I was for my team. Now I had a sister. And she was just like me. Wings and everything. I still wasn't sure I believed it, but if it was true, I'm sure glad it was Max.

_**Max's POV**_

I have a brother? No, that's not right. It's more like; I have a brother! The universe just loves throwing stuff at me. And it's not even a little toss. No it's big freaking head-on crash with reality. Angel said Matt, this new guy that can really kick Eraser butt, was my brother. Her being a mind reader, it's really hard to no believe her.

Sure, Fang was like my brother, but he'd kind of changed somehow. He was actually showing emotion! Weird for Fang? I think so. Fang was nothing like Matt though. Matt looked like me in almost every way. Brown eyes, brown-blonde hair. He wasn't even afraid of the Erasers, and he and Ari seemed to have some kind of history.

What else did he know? Did he know our parents? Where we came from?

As I fell asleep beside him, I felt no doubt towards the words Angel had said. _"Max, Matt is your brother."_

Despite all the questions, and the fizzy feeling in my stomach, I still slept. This day had been long and hard, especially for me.

_**Matt's POV**_

All the kids were asleep. Including Fang. He slept close to my sister. Just out of arms reach, but close enough to where she would see him when she woke up. It was kind of obvious that he had a thing for Max. Wait, did they already have a thing? Ah, crap.

Max is like what, fifteen? How old is Fang? The same age? Dang! These kids! I didn't want to have "the talk" with a fifteen year old girl I barely knew. She'd punch me...again! And that freaking hurt the first time. My jaw still felt like it was swollen.

I sighed and laid back on the ledge I had taken as my perch. A place moved across the night sky, that didn't really look like night because of all the lights. My wings ached beneathed me so much that I had to sit up. I had only used them once during and after my escape, and that was to fly up here to this rooftop.

Now, I was envying the plane. I wanted my wings to dip into the clouds. I wanted to look down from an unimaginable height. Most of all, I wanted—I needed to remind myself that I am different.

I stood up, knowing that sleep would evade me tonight. I took one last look at the sleeping flock. They were sound asleep, but one slight noise would wake them.

I was silent in my quick dive towards the street, then I angled myself upwards and climbed higher, hammering my wings against the air. High above New York city, everything and everyone were tiny little dots. It was peaceful up here. No foul smells, no Erasers, no crowds. It was pure open space, and it was all mine.

I barrelled through the clouds, soaking myself through and through. I cried out in pleasure and pure-A fun as I flipped and turned under the stars.

This is the whole reason I live. To fly. To soar. To show that I am more free than those unfortunate people stuck to the ground.

"Sucks to be y'all!" I called downwards, thought I doubt anyone heard me. Then I laughed and went back to working on tricks, and soaking myself.

The peaceful, crisp night air didn't last very long.

The sound of whirring (not the good kind) engines, whiny metal, and the screams of terrified people breeched my ears, before I was pushed backwards and feel a couple feet.

I quickly regained my balance in time to see a malfunctioned plane plummetting to the ground below. And to where Max and the flock was!

Tucking my wings in behind me, I nose dived through the clouds and after the plane. Me cheeks jiggled until they flopped back to stretch out my gums. Nos diving could be an adrenaline rush, but it could also hurt. Alot.

It was easy to detect the plane having an engine failure. This hadn't been my first plane rescue. There was no way to just place it back up in the air so it could keep flying. I was gonna have to land this thing, and fast.

As I said before, I'm stronger than Superman. I believe stopping planes in mid-air fit into his category of strength.

I got right under the tip of the airplane and pushed against it with all my might. I wasn't going to be able to stop it mid-air. Come on now. Can we have a tad bit of reality in my life? I was going to have to land this thing, and if I failed, I'd be squashed.

My wings tucked fully in, and I pointed my feet straight towards the ground. The plane wouldn't physically stop until I had a foot hold, but I could and did slow the sucker down.

I landed the giant aircraft in some vacant lot. No body came around to see a giant airplane. People are so weird. In an effortless push, I landed the place up-right and with barely any scratches. Score! Then, I flew arounf and kicked the emergency door open.

"Everyone okay?" I asked, sticking my head into the door. My voice faded in my throat as I took a look at the passengers.

All of them were big and hair, red eyed, yellow teethed, mutts. Erasers. All with guns held in their big claws, and wide grins on their faces. And this time, _I _was the target.


	3. Home NOT So Sweet Home

_**Max's POV**_

We woke up. Matt was gone, even after he promised to stay. I went with Nudge and the rest of the flock to get free make overs, and then we headed to the beech.

The sun was setting by the time I was done splashing around, and fretting over Angel who had a new power. She could breathe underwater. Great. It was getting colder as the sky grew darker, and there had been no sight or word from my supposed brother.

Fang dropped his jacket on top of me. I pulled it over my shoulders as he sat down, his knee bumping against my knee.

"You're worrying about that Matt guy, aren't you?" he confronted me.

Just like Fang. Always knew me. "I just-" I pulled my knees in tighter, "Do you think he's okay? I mean, I barely know him, but Angel's never wrong, and he is like us, Fang." I said.

"Like us how?" he asked. "He's not a kid, and you saw the way he took out those Erasers. Like it was nothing."

I looked at him. His dark eyes looked outward towards the ocean. The setting sun cast a weird glow to his dark hair, that by some weird coincidence, matched the color of his wings almost perfectly.

"Do you not _trust _Matt?" I asked him.

He looked at me dead on. One of his I-am-dead-serious Fang looks. "Do you?" he countered with a question.

I looked away sheepishly, "I dunno." I admitted.

Suddenly, Fang pulled my head down to rest on his thigh. "He spoke a lot about his team. He probably went back to them, and if he does work for the white coats, then it's a good thing we'll be long gone."

"Will be?" I said.

He nodded, "You get some rest first. Then we leave."

I couldn't help but smile. Fang wasn't my blood brother, but he's the closest damn thing to it. Matt? He was non-existent before, why should he worry me now?

_Because he's your brother._

Ah, shut up voice. And let me go to sleep!

_Maximum. You and I both know that sleep is something that does not come two nights in a row to you._

You tryin' to say something?

No response.

That's what I thought.

I went to sleep curled up next to Fang, and basically used his leg as my personal pillow.

_**Matt's POV**_

The fight against the Erasers took out like half of the block that wasn't even populated (No freaking way!). This had all been a set up. They freaking lured me out. Damn bastards. Now I was trying uber hard not to get shot with those damn tranqulizers, and trying to fly away, but they cast a damn net over the whole block.

Bird kids and nets don't really get along so well. I was gonna have to fight my way out of this one, and that was going to be a major problem. I was out numbered. I was starving. And I just got shot in the butt by a dart.

I fell to the ground in a pathetic heap. My eyes fully open, and I could hear all the laughter from the Erasers. I couldn't talk, or move. I was helpless as they moved me into the back of an eighteen-wheeler and drove me all the way back to Itex.

"Put 'im in a cage." a annoying voice barked from the shadows.

Ari's wolf-ish eyes watched me get shoved into a cave, and then sat up properly so I had to face him when he crouched down in front of the cage.

Ugh, how was this dude my freaking brother? First off, I shave. Oh and uh, I don't work for the insane lunatics that want everybody dead. Okay. Glad we cleared that up.

" "Sup bro. Hear you met our live wire sister. Ain't she something." Ari smirked.

She's my sister! Not yours. I, personally and I may not be the only one here, but to me, I don't think brothers and sisters should go around trying to kill each other. It's just not right.

"Y'all two look alike y'know." Ari continued, "Same hair, same eyes, same gotta-save-everyone belief." he stood fully up. "Yeah, you two look and act alike." he started to turn away, but caught himself mid-turn. "Oh, there's one more thing! She gets to die, just like you." he snickered, and so did all the Erasers around him.

I wanted to rip his throat out. Max! My sister!

"Ari."

Ah hell no! Hey Ari. Just kill me now, please.

"Step aside, Ari." Jeb barked at his wolf-for-a-son.

Ari growled, but did as daddy told him to. Jeb stepped forward. He wore his stupid white lab coat that brought back too many painful memories. His dorky-ass glasses, and just like his wolfy son, he didn't shave.

Jeb held a small tube thing in his hand. He raised it to his lips and pushed out a small dart with a puff of air. It struck me in the neck and sent my limbs spazzing and ramming themselves against the cage.

I imagined I looked like a very bad and very messed up break dancer.

"What the hell?" I shouted at him when my "break dancing" was over.

Jeb put the tube back in his pocket. "It's a remobilizer. It reverses the effects of the tranquilizer that paralyzed you. It's still in the testing phase. Look likes it works." he said.

I leaned back in my cage. First day back, and I'm a freaking lab rat. Home _not _sweet home. "I could care less," I sneered. I waited for him to say more. Give the pathetic excuse of me not being good enough, so they had to kill me. But he didn't say anything. "So, what horrible tortures await me now?" I asked.

"We need you to tell us where your team is." Jeb said bluntly.

My heart lurched. My team. I was supposed to be headed back to them by now. Not still stuck in a cage. But here I was. "Sorry." I said. "Can't help ya. Even if I wanted to, which I'd have to be pretty freaking stupid, _I _don't even know where they are."

"I'd knew you say that." Jeb sighed. He stepped towards the door with Ari following him. "I'm sorry Matthew." I heard him say.

"No you're not," I said to the closing door.

Once all the Erasers left, I relaxed. Well, as much as one can relax when they were locked in a cage, in a building full of psycopaths that wanted you dead. I could easily break these bars and then haul ass out of here, but I had totally overdone it in saving that plane. Not to mention, my stamina was way low. My stomach sounded like a freaking erupting volcano. Were they planning on making me starve to death?

Aw, man! That's just pure evil! I didn't even ask to have wings, and now I'm gonna die. Why? I'm strong, I'm smart, I have wings. What's so wrong about me?

_**Crow's POV**_

"Should we leave, Crow?" Beast asked her.

Beast had morphed himself into a cat to settle onto the back of the couch. Chester, sat on his own couch pillow, eye-balling Beast.

"It is very offending when you mock me." Chester sneered at Beast.

Beast quickly morphed into a dog and barked at Chester until Chester hissed and ran to hide under Crow. Beast had somehow gotten the ability to morph into any existing animal. He mainly stuck to main ones, sense the color of the animal stuck to the colors on his skin or hair, which was a bright strawberry blonde. You don't see many blonde elephants nowadays.

Chester had always been and always will be a cat. Except, he came from The School, so of course, he can talk.

"Knock it off you two!" Crow snapped at the both of them. They muttered their apologies, and she turned back to the window. Her long dark hair was a mess. Her clothes needed to be washed. Hell, she needed a shower. But she couldn't think, she couldn't do anything right with Matt gone.

He left once every two months to lead the Erasers and the white coats off their tail, but he was usually back by now. Wasn't he? How long had it been? Matt had said three weeks.

"Crow," Chester said from under her feet. She looked down. There was a reason his name was Chester. His fur was an orange color, with brown specs. "Matt will come back. He always does."

"Yeah," Beast said. "He'll come back."

Crow pulled the curtain back to look out the curtain. They had a good view of the valley below. It would be a while until the Erasers found them, Crow knew that. They had already been here a day over due.

"How long has it been?" Crow asked the both of them.

"It's barely even been a week." Beast replied.

Crow sighed and withdrew from the window. "I'd just wish he'd hurry home."


	4. Permission to Speak

_**Matt's POV**_

After a horrible day of lab tests, taking blood samples every five minutes, getting fed really bad food, and feeling like crap. I was back in my cage sleeping.

That's when I felt the pin-prick feeling of being watched. I laid on my side with my arm as a pillow, trying to see if I possibly had mind powers like that little girl Angel. _Go away! Go away! Let me sleep. _I thought so hard, I had to shut my eyes, but the feeling never went away. I sighed inwardly. Looks like strength, smarts, and looks are all I've got.

I sat up and the feeling increased. There were no Erasers, no Jeb. The thing, or person, watching me was a silver headed girl with wings tucked elegantly behind her, and wide, blue eyes.

"Hey." I said nonchalantly.

She squirmed further back into her cage.

"I'm not gonna hurt you," I said, "We're kinda in the same boat aren't we? Why would I hurt you?"

"W—Who are you?" she stammered.

Her voice was all fluttery. It kind of matched her look. Long, flow-like hair. Fair skin. Beautiful eyes. How old was she? Like, Max's age.?Older? Hopefully, older. "My name's Matt." I said. "What's your name?"

She shook her head. "No. Not allowed to speak. We should—Ah!" she screamed and flipped out as a collar thing around her neck sent electricity through her.

What the hell? That's new. Did I have one? Nope.

She fell in a heap at the bottom of her cage, not moving.

"Hey," I hissed, "Hey!"

The door slammed open, and Ari, king of the mutts stormed in. "There's no talking!" he shouted. He glared at me and I glared right back. "

"Shouldn't they put a collar on you?" I sneered.

He kicked and rattled my cage. "I said shut up you worthless pig!"

The girl whimpered and Ari turned to her. "You should know better!" he snapped at her, and she flinched and tried to press herself back against the cage as he rattled it. "Now be quiet all of you, or you'll get the same treatment little miss loud mouth over here did."

All of you? What? I turned. There were cages stacked on top of cages, filled with animals and kids all alike. And all had their wide, scared eyes on Ari. He took knowledge of that and smirked.

"Ah, go chase your tail or somethin' will ya? I'm tryin' to get some sleep here." I sneered.

Ari's glare was death, but the relief from the other kids made it all worth the shaking of the cage worth while. "You're the pigs here, I'm the wolf. I'm in-charge." he stormed out, growling.

Okay. So pissing off Ari probably wasn't my smartest move, but it made me feel better. Still, I was going to have hell to pay for my little stunt.

_**Beast's POV**_

"Please, just go and scout the city. When you get back, we'll leave." Crow had told me. Of course, I said no.

Matt's a big boy. The oldest of all of us. If he can take care of our rag-tag group, I'm pretty sure he can take care of himself. I told her this, and got hit. Women are so violent. She begged me, and then threatened me until I agreed to go to NYC.

Now, I'm a literal fly on the wall, buzzing around looking for any sign of Matt. There were flies by the ton in this city. I think I had it made with the "blending in" part of my last minute plan. Now, what do I do when I find Matt? Tell him to come home? What if he's still locked up? I ain't sneaking into a lab! Not happening! I don't care how much Crow threatens me. He ain't my damn boyfriend.

Okay. So Crow and Matt weren't admittedly a thing, but we could all see it. How those two always sat close together. How they would spend hours talking during the middle of the night. Sometimes, they would go flying without informing the rest of us, and Chester would freak out. God, those two might as well form their own team.

No. That's not right. Matt and Crow just know each other. They were the first two to break out of the School. Then they came back for me, Chester, and Abby. Now Abby was like a complete opposite of Crow. She knew how to flaunt, and she did it extrememly well. Sometimes, it got on my nerves, but it was her super power and it got us out of trouble many times. She had wings, like Matt and Crow, but she was drama queen and didn't even want them at times. Cry baby.

I loved my powers. I could be anything I wanted. The whole, whatever I change into has the same color as my hair, is only a minor set back. I can still, communicate with the things I turn into if they're around me. I can use all of their abilities. I can be anything. Hint why my name is Beast. It's just how I roll.

I buzzed in (see what I did there?) onto a conversation between a couple flies at a hotdog stand.

"Kids sleepin' in trees? Dude, you've been hangin' around the white powder, haven't you?." one said.

"Nu-uh! No way bro! I saw 'em. Six kids up in a tree. And then this weird wolf guy come outta no where. It was freaky bro. Real freaky." The other one said.

The first one rolled all of his eyes. "I ain't beleivin' till I see it."

Like people, animals adapt to where the live. Well, not all animals. But like these flies here, flies in the city tend to talk like the people in the cities. Flies in the countries are usually loaded with accents and slow speaches.

"Dude! That's not even all of it! The kids had wings! Like birds."

Holy guacamole! What? Wow, I really want some guacamole now.

The fly that was skeptic laughed his brains out. "Yeah right! I'm goin' home. Call me when your sober." he flew off leaving my intel all alone.

"Hey, buddy." I said to him.

He turned, "Whatchoo want blondie?" he said.

"I overheard your convo with your bro. Kids with wings?" I said.

"Yeah, well, I saw it! I don't care if you don't believe me either!" he snapped.

"Whoa, whoa. I'm sayin' I believe you dude. I'm actually friends with those kids." I said.

"Don't be stupid." he snorted, "Flies can't talk to humans."

"Humans don't have wings." I pointed out.

He shook his head, "Whatchoo want, fool?" he asked.

"I need you to take me to where you saw these bird kids. I need to find them." I said.

He stood still for a moment. "Fine. Ain't got nothin' else to do. Follow me." he turned just before he took off, "By the way, names Rudy."

We took off towards the park. It was full of people now. Kids flying kites, playing sports, running around. Rudy showed me a group of trees.

"Here's where I saw 'em. Nasty fight between the wolf guy and this one bird boy. Pretty awesome." Rudy said.

I buzzed around. There were claw marks on the trees, and up on the branch was a brown feather. Matt. Instantly, I morphed into a small cat Rudy buzzed off in an instant, leaving me alone. I sniffed at the feather and then withdrew.

That didn't smell like Matt at all. It smelt like a girl. A human girl. Crow would want to see this. I picked up the feather in my mouth, and then morphed into a hawk. I flew off, soaring high above the buildings, circling back north to where one of our many houses sat.


	5. A Goodluck Charm

_**Crow's POV**_

"What?" Crow seethed, "A girl? Are you sure?" Crow demanded.

He was in a dog stage, sniffing over the feather he had brought back. Matt with another winged girl? Had he found another like them? What was he doing with her then? Why didn't he bring her back here? Why didn't he come home?

"Yeah," Beast spoke up. He morphed back into his regular, human form. "That's definitely a chicks smell."

Abby rolled her eyes from where she sat on the couch. "So what? It could just be a girl bird? Anyone ever think of that?" she snorted.

"Calm down, Abby." Crow said. Crow began to pace in front of the doube window that over looked the valley. The flight itself would be a short one to New York City, but that was Eraser territory. No way, would Matt let them risk themselves to come find him. But still, Crow would not leave without him. "Get your things together. We'll give him a little more time by moving on to the next safe house. Then, we'll head down to the city and find Matt." she decided.

Abby pushed herself up from the couch. "Ugh, do you know how long it take for me to get packed?" she mumbled.

"Maybe you shouldn't pack so much make up." Beast muttered. As the two disappeared down the hall Crow heard a deafening smack and then no doubt Abby used her abilities to make Beast apologized. Then he yelled at her for it. She yelled back, and then two doors slammed simutaneously.

Crow sighed and rubbed her temples. "God those two." she said under her breath. "I feel like I'm rasing kids."

Chester chucked from where he sat on the window sill. "We are talking about Beast here. I think the term babysitting qualifies."

Crow smiled and patted the felines head. "Y'know, you're pretty smart. For a cat."

he hopped off the window sill and stretched out his back. "I take that in great offense. Cats are much smarter than humans. Tell me, do humans always land on their feet?" he snorted.

Crow giggled. The two walked down the hall into Crow's room, directly across the hall from Matt's. She stared at his closed door before fully shutting hers and dragging her back pack down from the closet shelf. She stuffed the black bag with an extra change of clothes. Black turtle neck, and jeans, socks, bra, and underwear. Then she began picking up some food in the kitchen and drinks. The others would try and stuff all their personal belongings into their bags. She's have to be the one to provide the neccisties.

After that was done, she walked down the hallway and stood in front of Matt's closed door. He had left with not one thing. His pack would still be sitting on the bed, filled with clothes and food, waiting for Crow to pick it up. But she had to put something in it first.

It felt like a pinch, but she plucked a feather from her wing and took a piece of string she had found in Abby's room. It took skill and patience, but she finally made the thing into a necklace and placed it on top of all of Matt's clothes.

"A little gift from you to me." Crow said softly.

A deep voice chuckled from the doorway. "Aw, ain't that cute."

Crow spun around. "Ari?" she gasped. They had stayed way too long.

Ari stood there. Behind him three Erasers stood holding Beast, Abby, and Chester by their necks about a foot off the ground.

Ari smirked, "You're little boyfriend told us everything. Amazing, how one acts when his life is on the line."

Crow took a step back. "No!" she cried, "That's not true! Matt would never do such a thing! Why would I believe a mutt like you?"

Ari took a step forward into the room, and Crow took a step back. "Aw, don't be like that Crow. We used to be friends. Remember? Me chasing you around the yard, you crying your eyes out afriad that I was going to kill you?"

Crow reached behind her as she backed up towards the desk. There had to be something she could use to break herself, and the others free! Something! Her hand closed around something smooth and cold. She wasted no time. To her relief, it was a smooth stone and it hit Ari right between the eyes. He stumbled back, just enough time for Crow to really punch the day lights out of him.

Abby used her emotion powers to make her captor release her, and then she knocked the crap out of him. All Beast had to do was transform into a blonde lion and take down his captor and Chester's captor.

"Screw the new house. Matt needs us. Now." Crow said, and they all nodded.

_**Matt's POV**_

Ah, life in a cage. So young of mind and body are locked away simply because they are freaks. Shunned from the world of man, and guarded by the beasts of nightmares.

Oh! Somebody get me a piece of paper. This was good poetry. Although, Crow might correct me and say that I was only bored out of my mind and saying random shit. Which I was. Oh lord almighty, I am so bored!

Boredom was a torture within itself. Ari had been a no show so I couldn't argue with him. Jeb only stopped in once to try and get me to talk again, but I refused. He didn't leave without a blood sample though. My arm still ached.

I was trying desperately to get the winged girl in the cage across from me to talk, but she would shake her head and turn her back to me. The other kids soon did the same. I was trouble, and if they associated with me, they'd be electrocuted. Or worse. Damn these white coat freaks and their dogs.

Why would anyone do this to kids? We didn't ask for this! We never wanted any of this!

I didn't realize I had a grip on the iron bar of my cage, until I heard the metal moan beneath my grasp. Oh right. I have super strength. Why did I not think of this before? Instantly, I began to pull the metal bars apart. It was slow and painful, and about half way through my stamina gave.

I fell back into the cage, staring at the bars that had only moved an inch or so. One of the white coats would come here and notice it, and I'd get in huge trouble. It's all or nothing now. And I was _not _one to give up so easily.

I gave it a go again, and again. Each time spreading the bars wider and wider apart. All the kids were watching me. Even the winged girl. A-ha! I had an audience now. I would free myself, then all the kids and then—Suddenly everything in me locked up.

My arms wouldn't move. My head was frozen stiff in place where it was. I couldn't move my mouth. What the hell is happening to me?

"Matt?" the girl gasped. Then she shrieked as the door slammed open and Ari stormed in.

Personally, he looked like he got ran over my bulldozer. His eyes landed on me and he grinned. "Oh, Mattie. Don't ya think we've learned? Those bars are soaked through and through with the same chemicals we put in the darts. Ain't no way you're breaking out now."

Son of a...nugget! Sorry. I've been trying to watch my language. It wasn't helping when a jerk that had the face of Ari, stood only inches from me, grinning like a complete maniac.

"Our father won't be here to remobilize you. So, let's have a little fun, eh?"

Uh, no. Don't you see the party goin' on here? I think I'll just stay in here.

I didn't get a choice. Ari opened the cage and dragged me out by the neck.

"Matt." Winged girl gasped.

"Shut up!" Ari snapped at her and she cowered in the back corner. He dragged me to a yard where dozens of other Erasers were. There was a net over the entire lot. No way I'd be flying out of this. Hell, I couldn't even run. I couldn't move! This so wasn't right.

I braced myself as the Erasers moved in to cirlce me. This was going to leave a ton of marks. Ari left in the midst of it all, leaving me to get kicked around like a football. It didn't stop until Jeb came out waving his arms and a clip board around.

"What is the matter with you?" he snapped at all of them. "This is a delicate experiment. Not some toy."

Jee, thanks Jeb. I can just feel the fatherly love wafting off of you in waves. Not!

_**Max's POV**_

I'm a lunatic, but Fang was most comfy dang pillow I ever had. Don't tell him I said that. However, that's not what woke me up. What woke me up was the most irratating voice of Ari. Jeb's son. He made a few jabs about a date and what-not. I completely blew him off and pretended he was like one those adults off of Charlie Brown, where all you hear is "Wha-wha-wha-whaaa"

Then he lunged in to try and kill me. I braced myself, but I wasn't struck at all. Fang had put himself between me and Ari, and Ari knocked him clear across the beech.

"Fang!" I called out. I tried to race over to him, but a couple Erasers pinned me down, and forced me to watch as Ari beat the snot out of Fang.

"Stop it! Stop it, you'll him!" I shouted hopelessly.

I saw the others try and swoop in, but Fang ordered them to stay back and then took another hit. I pushed away from the Erasers holding me down and rushed over to put myself over Fang. Shielding him from Ari.

"Stop it!" I snapped at him.

Ari smirked, "What's the matter? Afraid your little boyfriend might die?" he raised his fist, "This is just too easy."

I shut my eyes and held Fang close.

"Max. Run." Fang croaked.

I looked down at him. His nose was bleeding. There was blood everywhere. He was gonna have one helluva shiner in the morning. "No." I said.

"Max-"

"Die!" Ari roared right as someone called out his name.

"Ari!"

I did not recoginize that voice at all. Nor the girl that swooped down and punched the living crap out of Ari. I think I literally saw a tooth come out of Ari's mouth. The other Erasers surged forward, and were then trampled by a white elephant. Whoa, whoa. What?

There was a red headed girl. She simply touched the Erasers and they fell flat on their faces. Not one of them got back up. After all the comotion, about a hundred Eraser bodies covered the beech, and I was left breathless at the three kids I saw before me. And a cat? Um.

A girl stepped out. She had dark wings, kind of like Fang's arched out around her. Her bronze skin, dark eyes, dark hair, and lengthy figure also reminded me of Fang.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

She folded her arms. "Who are you?" she asked more cooly than I ever could have. Again, like Fang! Who was she? And why could I compare her so easily to Fang?

"My name is Maximum Ride." I told her, "This is my flock." Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel came out from hiding to stand behind me. "Now tell me who you are." I demanded.

She nodded, "My name is Crow. This is my flock." she gestured to the two kids behind her, "This is Beast," the boy nodded slightly, "And this is Abby." the girl gave a little finger wave and winked.

I introduced my flock from age. Starting with Fang, all the way down to Angel. Each nodding or waving as I said their name.

Abby blinked as I introduced Gazzy. "Why is his name Gazzy?" she asked.

"You don't wanna know." Iggy mumbled.

Gazzy grinned, "I could give off a quick demonstration!" he piped up.

"No!" we all, excluding Fang, said at once.

"What's wrong with him?" Crow asked as she bent down next to me.

I looked down at Fang. His eyes were closed, and his breath was really ragged.

"He just got banged up." I said, "By Ari."

She nodded, "Abby!" she called to the red head who came bounding over. "Relieve his pain," she instructed. "We need to stop his bleeding." she shrugged off her back pack and pulled out a bandana. "I don't think he'll wanna go to hospital. Ain't that right, Fang?"

"No hos'pl." Fang mumbled.

Crow smiled, and Fang smiled. So similar.

"Fang?" I choked on a sob.

He looked at me through half open eyes. " 'Sup?"

Something possesed me, and I barely remembered what was going through my mind at the time. In the next instant my lips were soflty pressed against his. It was quick, but everyone saw it. Including the new guys. Beast coughed, and poor, blind Iggy was demanding why it was so quiet.

Crow moved first, pressing down on where Ari had gottten a hold of Fang's side with his claws. It was bledding pretty badly, but with Abby's touch the pain was removed from Fang's face, and he didn't squirm as Crow applied pressure.

"There," Crow said. "Now all he needs is rest. Which, for a bird kid, should only be a couple days. Maybe one." she said with a grin.

I looked down at Fang. Rest. I pushed his hair out of his face. His eyes were closed, but he was still smiling. "I know the perfect place." I said.

_**Matt's POV**_

Everything hurt. I was beaten and bruised. Nothing but a pile of bones and bruised skin. I didn't cry. It hurt to even move. The Erasers got me good, and Jeb just stuffed me in here. My back was turned to everything. I didn't want to start a conversation with the girl who was too afraid to talk. I didn't want to see all these terrified faces gawk at me as I stood up to Ari.

They're all cowards. All of them! Can't stand up to a stupid dog. Or to a couple of nerds in a lab jacket. I could take them any day. But why were the rest all so scared?

_Because they know nothing of family, or love. Only fear. _A little voice said in the back of my head. My own conscious. It could be really helpful, or really annoying, but it loved proving me wrong.

Love. Fear.

I remember being ruled by fear. Dreading the morning when the white coats would come and stick needle upon needle in my arm. Sprawling me out on lab tables, cutting into me to see what made me tick. The moment they discovered I had wings. The horrifying moment when they discovered my strength, and my smart. They used me as a tool to obtain more to harm more.

Getting out of The School had been the best day of my life. But I was still burdened with taking care of not just me, but Crow, and Beast, and Abby, and Chester. All my family. All waiting for me. Somewhere. If only I could just get out of here.

_**Crow's POV**_

Maximum led them down into the subway, and further in to a tunnel system for the homeless. It was absolutely perfect! Beast was already scurrying around as a mouse, scoping the place out. He came back with an 'all clear'.

"How does he do that?" Nudge, the brown girl, asked me. She was a talkative thing. Her and Abby were getting along just fine.

"He's a shape shifter." Crow whispered to her.

"Hey!" Beast squeaked, "Allow me to explain myself!" he went into a corner where he morphed back to normal and explained his powers to Maximum and her flock.

Maximum was more worried about Fang. The one Ari had used as a rag doll. Crow was happy that she had arrived just in time to knock Ari out cold. How she wished she could be there in the morning when he woke up with a tooth missing. She still had it. She held it tightly in her hands.

"He'll be okay," Crow assured Maximum. "If he's anything like us, he'll be fine."

Maximum nodded, "I know." she said softly, "It's just that—he's my best friend. I don't want anything to happen to him."

Beast crooked an eyebrow, "Just friends?" he smirked.

Maximum ignored him. The little girl came up to Crow. Her blonde curls still hung heavy with beech water, and her clothes covered in sand. Angelpeered up at her with those ice blue eyes.

"Max," Angel said soflty.

Maximum looked at Angel. "Sweeties, quit readin' minds. I told you. It isn't right."

"But-"

"No," Maximum said sternly, "Enough is enough. Now I said quit it."

Angel stomped her foot on the ground. "But Crow is Fang's sister!"

Maximum's face went stiff, and then she marched around ranting, "What is this? A freakin' family reunion? First Matt bein' my brother. Now Fang havin' a sister."

"Whoa!" Crow said, "Back up. You've met Matt?"

Max stopped and looked at Crow. "Yeah. Apparently, he's my older brother."

Beast and Abby looked at each other, then Crow, and then they all looked around with wide eyes. Fang's eyes were closed and he was fast asleep. He hadn't heard one word of this news. And something told Crow that she should keep it that way.

She had no idea how to handle a younger sibling. Even if what Angel said was true.


	6. Older or Only

_**Crow's POV**_

"What do you mean?" Max hissed at me, due to the kids sleeping around us. "He's your brother! Of course, I have to tell him." then she shook her head, "No. _You _have to tell him." she pointed at me.

"There's no proof!" I snapped back at her. Maximum Ride was a fiery one. She had the same spark in her eyes that Matt had when we argued. How could Matt have a little sister? How could _I _have a little brother?

"I read your mind," Angel said in a tone I never expected to hear come out of a six year olds mouth. "It's very similar to Fang's."

I put my hands on my hips. "Oh yeah? How so?" I asked her. This little girl could read minds? God. What was The School gonna think of next? )Pleas! Nobody answer that!)

Angel closed her eyes so hard, creases formed on her forehead. "You're both second-in-command of your flock. You also have similar thoughts reguarding the leader of your flock," she said. Finally she opened her eyes.

"That's it?" I snorted. "So what? Yeah, Matt puts me incharge while I'm gone. Only because I'm the second oldest! You gonna start claiming that every second-in-command is Fang's sister?"

Angel shook her head. "No. That's not all I saw. I can see some faint memories, that you have forgotten. You can't call them forth on your own. You were too young when you made these memories."

Max looked down at Angel. "You can?" she asked in bewilderment.

Angel nodded, keeping her blue eyes on me. It was kind of creeping me out, but I had trained myself not to let my emotions betray me.

"There's a faint memory of a man. The same man in Fang's file. Listed as Fangs father." She said slowly.

I arched an eyebrow, "and what was this man doing in my memory?" I questioned. Really, I was dying inside. My father? I had a memory of my father? No. I had a memory of Fang's father. He could just be one of the white coats.

"He's changing your diaper." Angel said.

Okay. I shook my head and forced myself to deny everything. "I—I don't remember my father." I stammered, "I don't have a father. I'm an orphan. We all are!"

"Why are you trying so hard to deny the fact that Fang is your brother?" Max demanded.

I looked at her squarely. "Until I have solid proof that says Fang is what Angel says, I'm an only child. Besides," I had to get her off my case, "what if he is my brother. What's to stop him from staying with me. Would you like it if he left? I ain't stayin' here just for 'im. I got my own family to worry about, too, y'know."

That shut her up, and caused her to look down at Fang who was snoozing lightly. Was he even asleep? Would he even believe the things this six year old said? I didn't. Not until I had solid proof. And even if he really was my brother, I just—I don't know anything about being a sister. Not to mention, I had left him to the school when I ran off with Matt!

I couldn't—I won't deal with that kind of stress.

"No," Max said softly, "I wouldn't want him to leave."

"Then drop it," I said cooly, "And don't say a word to him."

She nodded slowly, and so did Angel after giving me a long look. No one said anything as I walked over to sit down next to where Abby and Beast slept. I curled up and soon was asleep, nothing on my mind. Not one thing.

_**Matt's POV**_

Everything felt a little better after some food. Then it all went downhill again when they took me to a lab table and started taking skin tissue. I woke up back in my cage with half of my right arm covered in band-aids. Why didn't they just kill me already?

"They're going to kill us all," a small voice said from the darkness.

I looked around. It was the other winged girl. "Hey! Don't talk!" I hissed. "You'll get shocked again!"

She shook her head and pointed to her neck. The collar was gone! "They took it off of all of us today. That means they're going to kill us." she said somberly.

The other kids were rocking back and forth. Some of the animals were whimpering. It was really, really sad. My heart ached in my chest. It ached much more than having a needle stabbed into my arm, having my skin ripped off my body like it was attatched by velcro, getting my ass kicked by Erasers. These kids were scared.

That's it!

I took hold of the bars again. They had renewed it. Seeing as how I had partially ripped the old one apart.

"No!" the girl said, "Don't. They'll hurt you again."

I clenched my teeth togther and blocked out the pain. Surprisingly, I wasn't paralyzed. They must have neglected to lather this cage in the dang Matt-Knock-Out chemical. Hm, maybe I should start calling it my kryptonite. Seeing as how all the girls (meaning Abby and Crow. Mostly Abby.) refer to me as Superman. I am not wearing tights!

"Matt. Please." the girl begged me, "They'll hurt you. Please. Stop."

"No," I grunted. "Need...to get...outta here!" One bar snapped, and it wasn't long until I had a crawlspace to go through. I got scraped by the metal, but I didn't care.

"Matt!" The girl shrieked. "What are you doing?"

I walked over and crouched in front of her cage. "We're gettin' out of here." I said, "All of us!" I said to the other kids. And then I'm blowin' this place to kingdom come.

It wasn't hard to undo the other cages. Meaning. I found the keys.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Oh dear lord. I spun around, putting the whimpering kids behind me. Most were crawling back into their cages. Some remained out. Including the winged girl. Although, she did cower behind me.

"Yeesh, Ari. Why don't you just die?" I snorted. He had a natsty shiner, and when he growled I saw a missing tooth. Had Max gotten to him? No. Max was strong, but she couldn't knock out a tooth. I knew who was capable of doing that. Crow!

I let myself be distracted and paid the price. Ari held me up off the ground, struggling for breath. "Back in your cages! All of you!" he roared.

All, but the winged girl scrambled back into their cages.

"G—Go." I stammered. "Run."

She looked up at me with, wide, sad eyes. "I don't wanna run." she said softly.

Ari smirked as he struck the girl across the face. "Better do as Mattie says."

The girl gasped in pain as she fell to the floor. She curled up into a ball and clutched her cheek.

"Matt!"

It was a girl's cry, but not Crow's nor Abby's. I looked over to see Matt land a kick right, dead center of Ari's back. Ari toppled forward, bringing me down with him. It didn't take us long to be punching and trying to get a hold on one another.

"Hurry!" I heard Max cry. "This way!"

She was leading the kids out of the cages and into a doorway I hadn't noticed until now. My new friend still lay on the ground a couple feet away from where me and Ari fought. I pushed away to get a moment to breathe. He took that oppurtunity to smirk.

"Gettin' tired Mattie? Lose your strength so soon?"

"Hey Ari!"

Now, I knew that voice by heart. Crow. She rushed up behind me and planted a round house kick across Ari's face. Ari crashed and tumbled on the floor.

"Nice kick," I said to Crow.

She nodded, "Thanks. Let's go." she took my hand and led me to where the others were being led by Max's flock. Beast and Abby stood by the door ushering them all through.

"Whoa, dude," Beast said to me, "You look like crap."

I smiled, "Tryin' a new thing."

"What?" Abby snorted, "Wearing your emotions? That style was out ages ago."

"Matt," Max said from behind me.

I turned, she had the winged girl's arm over her shoulders and was hobbling over to me. I took the girl in my arms, and she moaned. Ari hit her too hard.

"Whose that?" Crow asked me.

"New friend." I said. Ari groaned from the far side of the room. "Time to go."

We said nothing as we raced down a long flight of stairs. I heard Ari's roar and I picked up the pace. The girl was light in my arms, and by the time we reached the sewage tunnels, I had my wings out, prepared for lift off. I made sure everyone got out first. Abby went, followed by Beast, and then Crow. Max? Where was Max?

I turned back. She wasn't there. Crap. Ari must have gotten to her.

"Matt," the girl mumbled in my arms. "they're going to kill us."

"Sh," I said. "No one's never gonna hurt you again." I assured her, "Just hold on a little longer."

I jogged back into the tunnels. I had to keep it slow because the ground was slick from mold and dirty water. Just as I rounded the bend, I saw Max push Ari down and his neck went _crack_. She killed him! Holy crap!

Max looked up at me as I accidently gasped. She stepped back from Ari and ran to me.

"I didn't mean—It was an accident! The floor's slick and-"

I nudged her shoulder, "It's okay. Just go."

"Hold it right there!" a voice called out.

It wasn't one I knew. It belonged to another Eraser, and behind him were more and more and more and...whew! My head was getting dizzy.

They blocked us in. Max and I held back to back, but I was tired, she was freaked, we weren't going to get out of this easy, if at all.

"Put me down." The girl whispered to me. "I can help."

"You're hurt. Not the best-"

"Put me down." she wasn't even nice about it. She just gave me a cold stare until I put her back on her feet. She cocked her head over her shoulder. "You might want to cover your ears." she said as sweetly as someone would offer a cookie.

I took Max's hands and slapped them over her ears, and then did the same to me. The girl stood in front of me. Her head bent, eyes closed, shoulders squared. The Erasers were closing in fast. I guess, they were pretty pissed about Ari.

Suddenly, her head snapped up and her mouth was wide open. I swear I saw what looked like little waves come from her, and then they ripped apart the tunnel the Erasers were pouring down. She turned, and Max and I ducked with bewildered looks and grins as the Erasers were buried beneath rubble. The girl then shifted her head up, making a small get-away hole in the roof.

With out ears still covered, we followed her out into the night. When she stopped screaming, or screeching or whatever I took my hands away from my ears. Max had already took hers down, and I heard exaclty what she heard.

"You killed her brother!"

I saw the horror on Max's face. She had done it. She had really killed Ari.

"Echo," the girl said.

I turned to her, as Max's flock and my flock swooped in. "Huh?" I said.

She smiled sweetly, "My name is Echo."

Huh. Made sense actually.


	7. Goddess of the Hunt

_** Hey guys! This chapter is gonna be kinda longer than the rest. Heads up. Also. I'd really appriciate some feedback. If you see a mistake, or something you don't like let me know. Thanks to all of y'all who have reviewed my story! I'm gladd y'all like it. I hope you like the rest of it, 'cause this is just the beginning. He he.**_

_**Jeb's POV**_

It—She was the best scientific breakthrough. A little piece—No. The best pieces of every other experiment were gathered into her mechanical, human-like body. There were Maximum Ride, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel to thank for her. Even Matt and his flock added on to her amazing abilities.

Her name; Artemis.

Although, she is not entirely human. She has the looks of a normal fourteen year old girl. The only thing we couldn't hide or fix, were her crimson red eyes that seemed to glow in the dark. Her golden hair was really artificial, her skin was as tough as any diamond, her strength topped that of my son Matt, and so did her smarts. She had better eye-sight than Iggy would've ever had, had the procedure not made him blind. She was quiet and barely spoke. A little humorous trait I believe came from Fang and Crow. She could fleuntly speak any language, as fast or as slow as she wanted. Nudge's ability to speak helped us with that. Also, a gift from Nudge to Artemis would Artemis's unique link to machines and electricity. Though, that might just be the mechanical part of her brain. She could transform into anything abiotic or biotic. Beast was to thank. Her telekinsis, and her telepathy were gifts from sweet little Angel. My favorite gift harbored from my favorite experiment. Artemis could lead any army, any person put under her command. I would have to thank Maximum for that, and then she shall pay for killing my son. Her best quality, although not my favorite, she could deflect any powers or even the very same powers she has, if used upon her to harm her in any way.

Artemis was small, but powerful and extremely beautiful. Not just scientifically, but her looks could help her get away with murder. Which is exactly what we needed. She is the ultimate weapon. The _first _bio-chemical weapon in the world.

Still, she was no Maximum Ride.

_**Matt's POV**_

Echo was an interesting girl. Her whole life she remembered nothing but cages and needles. She was older than the other kids in the lab, so she was the one they looked up to. That's why the Erasers put the collar on her. Bastards. Now though, she was just as shy and delicate as she was when I met her in the lab. But I've seen the damage she can cause. No way, is she exactly a delicate flower.

Max and her flock headed south as soon as we left the lab in New York. Angel said that's where the real Itex was. I didn't feel like killing myself, or my team members, so we split. Went our different ways, and now I felt like...something was missing.

It had been really awkward telling this girl I barely knew, who was my sister, good bye. Max and I just waved at each other and then she took off. No "Goodbye" was ever actually said, and now, I was regretting that. I should've given her money, or made sure she had food, correct clothing. Hell, I should've at least given her a hug.

Now she was long gone, and I was out with Echo shopping for her some clothes. Crow hadn't spoken to me when I announced that Echo would be staying with us. Abby absolutely refused to give up any of her clothes to Echo, so that meant, shopping, and I was the only one willing to do it.

As soon as I get back, there was going to be a serious conversation about rudeness.

"Matt?" Echo said. She was about a head shorter than me. Same height as Crow. She looked up at me with those beautiful blue eyes. I could almost picture someone taking a piece of the carribean sea and just sticking them in her eyes. "Is something wrong?"

I shook my head. "Nah. Just thinkin'." I said. I didn't want to make her worry.

"Is it about your sister?" she asked, completely ignoring my "Nah. Just thinkin'." statement from what? Five seconds ago.

I stumbled over a thought, and the side walk. "Can you read minds?" Oh please no! Please, please no! I've been checking out girls all morning! Uh, uh. I'm screwd.

She giggled and shook her head. Making strands of her golden hair whip around her heart shaped face. "No. I've just taught myself how to read body language. You've been very tense sense your sister, Max, left." then she turned away and went very quiet as she said, "I can also tell the others, especially your girlfriend do not like me."

I stopped. "My girlfriend?" I said.

She stopped a couple inches ahead of me. "Aren't you and Crow a thing? I can tell you two are very close by the way you argue all the time." she said with a blank face.

Me and Crow? Okay, so I've thought about it, but Crow's my best friend. What if something awful happened? We'd be stuck in the same house! Just look at how Abby and Beast turned out. When they do talk, it turns into a World War. What are up to now? Oh yeah, World War 345.

"No," I said, "Crow and I were together even in the School. We busted out together. Been through hell together. We're best friends. That's all."

"Oh." Echo said.

We started walking again. It felt really awkward. I couldn't help but recall how much I missed Crow while I was stuck in that cage. What if I subconciously liked her? Ah, hell. I'm not saying that Crow's a bad choice or anything. But I don't wanna ruin a good freindship. Again, look at Abby and Beast.

Echo's small, delicate, warm hand laced wrapped around mine and squeezed. I looked down to see her smiling up at me. "I really like you Matt." she said.

My cheeks grew warm. Was that a confession? Um, uh. Well, crap. "I think you're pretty cool too." I said. Shit. That wasn't right. She was still smiling though. I laced my fingers through hers and said nothing more to make me look like an idiot.

The rest of the day was filled with lots of adorable smiles, a little more hand holding, and tons of laughing as I got talked into trying on a dress. Allow me to say, I looked damn good. No just kidding. I didn't put on a dress. Echo did convince me to wear high heels though. That was a trip. Literally, I tripped down the stairs.

The best part was, I learned that Echo was the sweetest girl ever!

_**Crow's POV**_

They back smiling and all lovey-dovey. I pretended to be busy with cleaning the kitchen and completely ignored Echo as she came in to drop off groceries. I don't like her. She was changing Matt. Making him all giggly. It was weird.

Then, they went outside and I couldn't take it anymore. I was to the point of yelling when Abby had to tackle me down and force me to be calm. She dragged me back to her room, and I crawled up onto the widow sill to overlook the forest. Echo and Matt were nowhere in sight.

"Oh dear, it seems a love triangle has formed," Chester said.

I ignored him and continued to gaze out the window. Outside, it was beautiful. The skies were full of white puffy clouds, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, the trees were swaying in a slight breeze, and my heart was dying.

Chester hopped up at my feet. "It may not be as it seems, Crow. Matt is the only one Echo really knows."

"So?" Abby said from inside her walk-in closet. "That girl could learn not to be so shy. Not to mention, she's freaking gazing at him like he's some god, 24/7. Not to mention, she refused to borrow clothes just so she could go walk around with Matt. Did ya hear that BS story she told him. 'Oh, they're being so mean. That girl, Abby, refused to let me borrow some clothes.' Seriously, pissed me off." Abby ranted. "She is a class-A man stealer, and honey," she said to me, "I hate those kind of girls."

"I do too. I also feel something weird about her." Chester spoke up, "But that does not mean that she is a bad person. She might just feel uncomfortable."

"Oh? And where would she be more comfortable? In Matt's bed? With Matt?" Abby snorted.

"Now, listen here. I-"

"Shut up." I said to the both of them.

Chester rested his head on his front paws and sighed. Abby came out of her closet wearing bright pink skinny jeans, a white tank top, and she was pulling a pink sweater over her head. Anyone want to take a guess as to what her favorite color is? Actually, it's purple. She came to stand next to me, brushing her hair.

"I think I know what'll make you feel better." Abby said.

I looked up at her then, "Killing somehting?" I said a little too hopefully.

She frowned and shook her head. "Uh, no. Too much blood. You do not go out for blood looking s good as this." she twirled around and then flipped her head back.

"If you say shopping I'll-"

She held a single hand out. "Shopping? Girl, have you seen a mall anywhere near here? I am _not _ripping holes in the back of my favorite sweater. Nu-uh. No way." she put her hand under her chin, "I was thinkin' more along the line of me making you my famous cookies, or cake. Which ever you prefer hun because I can hear your heart shattering from here. Or we could-"

I turned away. Resting my head back on my knees. "Not in the mood." I said.

"I swear, if you don't let me finish my sentences, I will lock you up here to sulk all alone with just the british cat. And you do not want to know what he does when he gets bored." she said.

Chester jumped to his paws. "I take great offense in that remark. Singing One Direction is a fabulous way to pass the time."

I looked at him, "One Direction? Really?"

He glared up at me with his amber eyes. "The british boy band is not my favorite, but I do enjoy singing their music."

"Yeah, except here's the problem. You can't sing!" Abby smirked.

"Offense!" Chester cried out.

Abby blew him off and turned back to me. "Now. I was thinkin' GNO!" she squealed. "It'd be so much fun!"

I held my hand up. "Whoah. Slow your roll. What's GNO."

Abby tsked me and shook her head in disbelief. "Okay, you really need to read some of my magazines." she scooped up one off of her bed and then plopped down to read it. "Gno. It stands for Girl's Night Out. A night for girls to forget all about their daily troubles and worries a.k.a boys and have fun!" she looked up at me. "So, I was planning..." she pulled out the map of the state of Washington. The state we are currently in. She pointed to the mountain we were on. "So, we're here. We could fly down here to this little town and see what small stores they got. I hear they've got a really cool cafe that we could try out. Oh, and then Seatle's like a one hour flight, and we could so some serious-"

"I thought you said we weren't gonna go shopping." I said.

"sight seeing." she seethed, "I was going to say sight seeing. Jeez, lemme finish!"

"Sorry, sorry." I muttered. "That sounds really nice Abby."

"So we can go? Just the two of us?" Abby asked.

"Wait!" Chester said, "What about me? I'm on your side! Why can't I go too?"

"Because," Abby said. "It's _girls _night out. And plus, you can never shut up. You'd blow the whole cats'-can't-talk theory man kind has goin' on."

"No!"Chester cried out, "Don't leave me here with that idiot!"

Abby cocked her head to the side, "Echo's a man-stealer. Not an idiot." she said.

Chester swung his head back and forth. "No. Not her! Beast."

"Oh yeah. Beast can be a moron at times," Abby said thoughtfully.

A fly came off the wall and circled Abby's head a couple times, before she completely smashed it with her fist. The insect morphed into Beast before he landed face first into the wood floor of Abby's room.

"You dirty little fly on the wall!" Abby yelled down at him. He groaned in either pain or response, it was hard to tell. "This is a private conversation! You weren't invited! Plus, I told you not to come into my room!"

Beast sat up and shook his head. "Damn woman! Why you gotta be so violent? I was only makin' sure you were okay!" he shouted back.

Abby's hands curled up into tiny fists as she death glared at him. "Does it look like we're okay?" she seethed.

He blinked and looked around. "Uh, is that a trick question?" he asked.

She grabbed him by the collar. "Of course we're okay! We're trained in martial arts! We're both black belts, and I will officially kick your ass if you ever sneak into my room, again!"

"I'm a black belt too you dumb ass." he fired back, and soon another World War was ignited.

I made sure no violence happened. These two were always arguing. It was suicicidal to try and stop it. I sat back on the window sill with my back against it, and Chester cowering in my lap.

_**Matt's POV**_

First thing I hear when Echo and I get back from a scouting routine, Abby and Beast yelling at each other. Echo shoots me a concerned look, and that was all it took for me to set off and stop this thing.

I slammed the door open. All four of my team members—No, now there was six of us. So, that meant, Abby, Beast, Crow and Chester were all in Abby's room. Abby and Beast were firing away, igniting World War 346, while Crow sat and watched.

"Hey!" I shouted, and everything went quiet. "What is going on here?" I demanded.

Abby and Beast exploded in accusasions and finger pointing.

"He was a fly on my wall eavesdropping-"

"She frikin' hit my face into the floor-"

"Enough!" My voice rang out. "Knock it off, both of you. Quit bein' so stupid." Crow turned her head with a sneer. "And what's your deal, huh?"I snapped at her, "Just gonna sit there and let these two idiots wreck our house?"

Abby and Beast both blinked.

"Excuse me, but I am not an idi-"

"Shut up," I snapped at Abby.

"Hey man. Chill out." Beast said.

"I'm not the one that needs to chill out. I'm not stupid enough to tear now one of the few homes we have left." I shouted.

Crow shot to her feet. "You call them stupid or idiots one more time and I _will _kick you ass." she seethed.

"Why didn't you handle it, then?" I demanded.

Her face went pale, her eyes narrowed, her hands closed into tight fists. "How dare you!" she shoutefd. "These two have nothing on! They argue withe each other every day, and you come in here yelling at them like some...some white coat! I've done my job—I'm doing my job in providing and protecting them while you go off on vacation and play mister smooth, and pick up chicks."

White coat? Did she really just call me that? Alright. Game on. "Protecting, huh?" I sneered. "Enlighten me on how dragging everyone into New York, when I ordered you to specifically not to. You flew straight into the damn lab!"

"We were just trying to help," she said.

"I didn't ask for your help." I snapped, "I told y'all to stay hidden. You completely disobeyed me."

"We are _not _soldiers, Matt." Crow said.

"If you were, you'd be the worst damn kind! Can't even follow one simple direction." I scolded them.

"Well, fine! Next time, I won't do a damn thing and leave you to rot in the cage along with your oh-so-perfect girlfriend. Is that what you want me to do?" she yelled. " 'Cause it seems like you want to be with her more than you care about us. Do you not care about us anymore, Matt? If not, go start your own damn flock with _her_. And leave us the hell alone!"

I stood there in silence. We all did. Crow was breathing hard and I could see it in her eyes that she was trying hard not to cry. Wha—What just happened? I had a sudden rush of anger. And now it's gone. Because of what Crow said? "Y-you want me to leave?" I stammered.

Crow blinked away the tears, and shut her eyes completely. "I-I just. I-" she bolted. Straight out the window, her dark black wings extended out behind her, off into the forest.

"Crow!" Abby called after her. She leaned out the window. "Crow, come back!"

"I'll got her." Beast said.

Abby spun around and placed a glove-covered hand on Beast's shoulder. "No. You're not the one that caused all of this." she gave me a pointed look. "You go get her, or leave her out there all alone and be with your little _girlfirend_. You big jerk! Now both of you, outta my room."

She shoved both Beast and I out. Beast hovered near the door while I leaned against the wall. Crow..._"Go start your own damn flock..." _She had never said before. We argued a lot, but never this much. Never to this extreme.

I sulked back into the kitchen and sat down onto a bar stool. Almost immediately a plate of warm, gooey cookies were placed in front of me. I looked up to see Echo smiling, but it didn't seem to have the same affect anymore.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "I heard you and Crow yelling. Are we leaving soon?" she walked over to the sink to wash her hands.

I stared at her back. Her cascading golden hair. How great she looked in that neon blue skirt, and black tank top with her silver wings tucked behind her.

Leave? With Echo. Or Leave Crow? "Hell no." I said sharply.

Echo turned around, "But, they obivously don't want me here—Don't want _us _here." she said quietly. "Maybe...maybe it's time you found a better flock. One that really appriciates you. One that'll listen to you. And no more arguing." she said.

As she said it, I could picture it. The perfect flock. A new flock. A flock without Crow. I shook my head. "No. They're my family. I'm staying."

"But-"

"Why do you want to leave so badly?" I asked her.

She shuffled her feet across the kitchen floor. "I don't want to leave. I really like having a family, but your family doesn't like having me. And I want to be with you, Matt!" she came around and pressed herself against me. "I like it when you're happy. Don't you like it when I'm happy?"

Echo was so warm. I couldn't help but put my arms around her. "I do, but-"

"Then let's go. We're not wanted here." she persisted.

No. No! I don't want to go. "Just give them more time," I told her. "This whole other flock thing has them shaken up."

She shook her head. "No! I've been shacked up in a cage Matt. I wanna live! And I wanna be with you. Please. Let's go."

Suddenly. It was like it was just me and her, but it wasn't really a good thing. I felt trapped. More trapped than I did when I was in a dog crate. Echo clung to me tightly, a little too tightly.

"Let go!" someone screamed and everything faded out into the real world.

Echo crashed to the floor at my feet as Chester hooked his claws into her chest and pushed her off of me. She landed with a thud, and I did absolutely nothing.

Chester landed on the stool next to me. "A-ha! I knew something was wrong about you! You little control diva!"

"See!" Echo cried, "Even your pet hates me!"

Chester rolled his eyes. "I can't believe I didn't see this earlier." he muttered to himself before launching himself straight for Echo's throat.

I moved from my chair and reached out for him. Not before he nipped his teeth at her neck, and she shoved him away. Chester scrambled back with a silver chain in his mouth. Echo crashed, passed out, on the kitchen floor. She was shivering. I placed a hand on her shoulder and she bolted up with a fist to my face.

I stumbled back, clutching my lip. "Dang, Echo! What the-"

"Who are you? Where am I? Please, don't hurt me!" she cried. "Please!"

I backed up, "Whoa! Chill out, Echo." I said.

"How do you know my name?" she demanded. "Who are you?"

"I believe the School had implanted her with some kind of device to where they could control her." Chester spoke up. He slid the necklace across the floor using his paw. "_This_, is the real Echo. Not the girl from before."

Echo blinked rapidly. "Get that thing away from me! They put that in me and I—I could see everything! Did I hurt anyone? Please tell me. Did I hurt anyone?"

Chester padded up to her, "No my dear. Mere confusion is all that you caused. I can assure you that no one will hurt you here." Chester said.

Echo stared down at him, and smiled. It was a real smile, and it wasn't my heart go da-bump. This was the real Echo! So, who was the other Echo?

Chester looked to me, "I'll take care of her," he said.

I nodded. I felt like a zombie as I walked up to the steps. Abby's door was closed and Beast was bein' a creeper by Abby's door. He turned his head and muttered, "Asshat." under his breath. I completely ignored him and sulked into my room.

What was with me? Where was my snappy comeback. My sudden burst to run after Crow? Or to question Echo on just what the hell was going on? Was I somehow infected by the necklace? Did I have one?

I brought my hand up to my neck after I closed my door. Nothing. So, _what was wrong with me_? I sank down on my bed and stared up at the ceiling. My back pack slid off the end of the bed and spilled everything out onto the ground. I sighed and kicked myself up.

The first thing I notice, that makes my heart go da-bump, a black feather attatched to a brown string of yarn. When I picked it up, it was light and smooth in my hand. A bird's feather. Crow's feather!

The string was wide enough for me to slip it over my head. When I did it brushed against my cheek, and I remembered. I remembered how Crow snorted if I made her laught too hard. The small little smirk she had as she kicked Eraser ass. How freakin' happy I was to see her take down Ari with nothing but a kick. My heart was speeding to the rhythm of da-bump da-bump-bump. It was Crow! I needed her back here!

Not wasting anytime, not caring that I was barefoot, or the fact I knocked down a lamp, I bolted out the door, snapped my wings up and rocketed up into the pink hued sky from the setting sun. I cupped my hands over my mouth and shouted, "Crow! Crow! I'm sorry!"

_**Beast's POV**_

I knocked slightly on Abby's door. "Abby," I whispered. The door flew open and she barrled into me. Not out of anger. She was crying. And not just tears. She was sobbing and weeping. Her bright pink gloves covered her hands, and they clenched my shirt.

I held her against me tightly. I knew she wouldn't want the others to see her cry, so I carried her into her room and sat her down on the bed.

"She can't leave! She can't be gone!" she sobbed.

I grabbed a box of tissues off her desk. It was always messy when she cried. "She's not gone," I said, "Matt will go get her. Besides, Crow wouldn't leave us."

She pushed away from me and tucked herself into a ball. I put my arm over her shoulders. "But she just left. And Matt's a damn idiot. How could he say that?"

"Hey, you're worryin' about something that isn't your problem." I said softly. "Matt and Crow will resolve this, and she'll come back. Whether she's with him or not doesn't matter, okay? As long as she's back."

"Why? So you can leave me for her, again?" she snorted. She turned her head to the side when I looked at her. She was blushing, naturally. Not that heavy ass pink crap she puts on her face to make herself look like one of those creepy dolls. (Please don't tell her I said that!)

"I-"

"Save it, Beast. I know that's why we broke up." she said.

I was cast into silence. Not because she was touching me. She had her gloves on, and her hands were under her bent knees. It was my guilt that shut my mouth. I had thought Abby was too wild, and Crow was cool. But then I found out that Crow had no feelings for me what-so-ever and I had given up the best thing I ever had. Abby. I was too afraid to tell her this. Too much of a coward.

But, maybe I didn't have to.

I took Abby's hand and slid off her glove.

"What are you-"

I pressed her smooth, fresh smelling nail polish hand against my cheek and closed my eyes. I heard her gasp, and then she pulled her hand away.

"You—you-"

I took her hand again. I wanted her to know that I was telling the truth. "Abby, leaving you was the dumbest thing I've ever done. I never stopped loving you Abby."

_**Abby's POV**_

_ "I never stopped loving you Abby."_

Did he really just say that? Beast loved me? No. He _loves _me! Uh, um. Did he really just say that? Wait, was I making him say this? Major yes. My hand was touching his. He was under my control. My heart died as I pulled my hand away from his.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to make you say that." I said.

He cocked his head to the side. "Say what?"

I blinked, "Well, what you just said—I was touching your hand, so that means I could control what you say. Not that I wanted to hear you say that. I did! Don't think I don't want to hear you say it, but I don't want to make you say it. So, I'm sorry. But I wasn't thinking about it, so don't try and hold that over my hea-"

Beast cupped my cheek, and forced me to look at him. His lips were warm and wonderful. The kiss started out slow as we tried to remember what the other felt like. It didn't take too long. His tongue parted my lips. He put his hands on my waist and pulled me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my hands played with the tail ends of his hair.

He took his hands off my waist and reached them behind him to my hands. He took them down. I backed away, confused. Had I done something wrong? I know how to make out okay.

"W—What's wrong?" I asked hesitantly.

He smiled. "Nothing's wrong, Abby." he slid off my gloves and threw them on the floor.

"No don't!" I said and reached out to get them.

He caught me by the waist and brought me down in his lap. "You don't need them." he said soflty in my ear.

"Yes I do!" I pushed away from him and grabbed my pink gloves. I slid them back over my hands. "I don't want to force you to do something you don't want to do. I don't want you to say anything you don't mean! I know I made you say those things! And I'm sorry."

Beast stood up and cupped my face in his hands. "Abby, you didn't make me say a damn thing. You can control your abilities. I know you can. I watched you while you practiced with Chester in his sleep."

I blinked rapdily. I had done that in private! When everyone else was asleep! How could he have known? "You—You watched me? That was private!" I shrieked.

Beast continued to smile, "It was really funny and cute when you made him sleep walk and clean up the kitchen." he chuckled.

I turned away from him. "That's all I _can _do, Beast. I only know how to control people. To get them to do what I want." I looked down at my hands. It was only my hands. No other part of my body that directed this power. Thankfully, only I knew this. "It's bad enough I'm a winged freak! But I can't toush anyone without—without them becoming my mind slave!" I shouted.

Beast put his hand on my shoulders and shook me. "Abby, I know you can control it. You've just been practicing the wrong area. Remember when I could only turn into a bird?" he asked. I nodded. "But you helped me. Now, I can turn into any animal. All because of you."

I looked up into his sky blue eyes. They were like the sky in perfect flying weather. No clouds. No breeze. Just big open space. "What are you saying?" I asked him.

He leaned back, his hands still on my shoulders. "You helped me, so I'm gonna help you. You're gonna get a hold on those powers, and you won't have to wear tese frilly, stupid gloves anymore." he declared.

He just dissed my gloves! "Excsue me!" I roared, "These gloves are from an exquisite winter collection and were very expensive! They are not _stupid_! They are beautiful and wonderful!"

Beast was laughing by the time I was done. "You and your fashion." he snickered. Then he grew serious when I death-glared him. He held his hands up in surrender. "Alright, they ain't stupid gloves. They're very pretty."

I folded my arms over my chest, "Damn right."

He sighed and shook his head. "Okay." he said slowly. "Let's get to training!"

_**Aretmis POV**_

No one notcies a fourteen year old-looking girl, wearing an all black leather suit, with sleek white hair that reached all the way down to my knees, bizzare red eyes, and an empty black, backpack; In New York City. People brushed past me, gave me skeptical looks, but said not one word to me or to anyone else.

Perhaps, this is why the doctors did not make me entirely human. Humans are too stupid and ignorant. You could see the blankness in their eyes as they went on, not knowing the truth of thier own horrible crimes. Throwing their empty, styrophome coffee cup to the ground, breathing hazzordous smoke into the air out of white paper, carrying machines that could harm one of their own knd. Humans are greedy and selfish. It was right that they _all die_.

But first, the flocks needed to be killed. The bird-kids. The experiments who ran away from their life decided by others, and not themselves. They did not know that they could not decide their own fate. They were not given that oppurtunity. They are nothing but failed experiments and a larger threat to earth than people.

The doctors wanted them brought back to Itex. Especially ones with gifts. They wanted their spirits broken. But since the doctors are nothing but humans, they too, are stupid and ignorant. They do not realize that for one to be broken, they must be killed.


	8. Sparks fly

_**Whew! That last chapter sure was loong! :). Wait, do y'all like long chapters? Hm. Shoulda thought of that. Anyway, hope y'all like the story so far. My friend told me to post little messages like this before every chapter, so I'm going to. Hopefully, this is going to be short chapter. Prolly, not. There's gonna be a lot. Like say, a confession? Hm...**_

_**Crow's POV**_

My fire burned out. It was really late anyway, and I didn't want any wild animals or possibly even hunters to see it and try and kill me. Yeah, it's happened.

So, I was curled up in a tree trying to not cry my insides out. Though it hurt. What had I done? What had I been thinking? Kicking Matt out. Matt couldn't leave! He's the whole glue. He's the leader. The one with all the answers. Though, sometimes I didn't understand them or him, but they always worked, even when he wasn't expecting them to. He's a crazy SOB, but without that crazy SOB our flock would have never survived. And I just...let him go with that (what's the word Abby used? Oh yeah!) man-stealer.

It occured to me then, that Matt would choose Echo over me. She's beautiful, knows what to do in a relationship...obviously! And Matt obviously likes her. Me. I'm his best-friend. It'd be too awkward. What if something happened between me and him? Would I end up all fashion crazy like Abby? No. She was like that before her horendous break up with Beast.

God, how could he possibly think I liked him. He was such a dumb-ass and always getting shot, or always almost getting killed. I only saved him all those times, 'cause...well, 'cause he's my family. And so is Abby, and Chester, and even Matt.

Oh shit!

I sat up. What have I done? I didn't just expel a thought of a relationship. I expelled a part of my family. A reason I lived. A reason I fought these damn Erasers and not let them make me become some lab rat.

A twig snapped on the forest floor below me. I crouched down expecting see some deer or hunter walk under me. Instead, it was quiet. Until another twig snapped, and a girl stepped out of the brush. If it hadn't been for her snowy white hair, I wouldn't have seen her. She was wearing all black, and there was barely any moon light showing through the branches.

I held my breath. Since when did little girls walk through the forest at the dead of night, wearing all black? Something was most definietly up.

She walked right underneath me and continued into the woods. I waited a couple minutes until I took off and went to follow her. She couldn't have gotten far. I went just above the tree tops and then started scanning the ground below. There was exaclty no sign of the girl.

"What the-"

Something knocked me in the back, right between my wings, and sent me colliding with multiple branches and eventually, the ground. I lay winded on my back.

The girl I had seen earlier flew down from the tree tops. Her white wings folded quickly with the sound of a quick whisper into her back, so her feet landed right on my stomach. I screamed, and she hopped off.

I rolled over on my side and hacked up blood.

"How can they have such trouble hunting your insolent kind down?" her voice was so sing-songy, so soft and light. It didn't match the kick to the back of my head at all.

The blow sent me catapaulting through two trees, and into a nearby stream. The cold water soaked through my clothes and washed away the blood from my wounds.

Get up! She's coming. Get up, you fool.

I stuggled to stand, but it was futile. My sight was blurry. My limbs refused to move. It hurt to breathe.

She came into the small path of moonlight I was in. The faint, blue glow made her red eyes shine, and her white hair seem like some kind of cape. Her face remained expresionless. "I was told this task would be difficult. It seems humans can not annihlate a race that is unlike them. Humans are so weak. And now, so are you!"

her hands outstretched in front of her. Something sparked off her fingertips. "Tonight, Avian-hybrid, Crow. You will die by the hand of Artemis. As you were created for science, I was created to bring death."

The tendrils of electricty grew around her hands, until they were tiny little orbs.

"I will bring death to all who are weak!"

"No!"

A shape came out from the shadows, tackling Artemis? To the ground. Artemis rolled forward, flinging the person off her back. Matt landed with a splash next to me, but he was quicker on his feet. He hadn't been sneak attacked.

"You touch her and I will kill you!" he spat at Artemis.

Artemis didn't flinch. "I do not need to lay a hand to kill." she said simply. "All I must do, is kill."

Matt didn't make a smart remark. He kept a straight face as Artemis fired her orbs of electricity at him. At the last second, he turned to the side and went for a punch. He landed one, amazingly, but not before Artemis got her hands around his wrist and threw him off into the forest somewhere.

Seconds later he came flying back, knocking her off her feet and into a bush.

He rushed over to me. "Crow," he said putting his hand under my head, "Are you okay?"

Uh, no. You try getting knocked out of the air, kicked through trees, and having your head bashed in! Unfortunately, I couldn't say this. All I could afford was a small moan. Nor could I afford to warn him that Artemis was right behind him.

She struck him and he fell into the stream a couple feet away from me. Artemis jumped off the rock she had been standing on and back onto the dry bank. Wait a minute. Why didn't she just run through the water? Aremis turned slightly and that's when I saw it. An open wound she had gotten when Matt punched her into the bush. But it wasn't bleeding. It showed bare circutry that was sparking because a wire came loose.

She reached up to the wire and plugged it back in. Her eyes looking suddenly very pissed. "Stupid and ignorant," she said to both of us. "It is impossible to kill that of which is more powerful than you."

This time when she outstretched her hand the electricity snaked out into tiny tendrils. Out towards Matt.

It hit me in a wave. My adrenaline. I left the water so fast, I didn't even make a ripple. I yanked Artemis by the hair backwards so she could see my face. The electricity shot up into the sky like backwards lightening.

I scowled and threw her into the spring. It took a couple of slow and painful moments, but he machine finally fizzed out, and her body laid still in the rushing stream. I clutched my arm that suddenly hurt, then my right leg cave and I crashed onto my knee. Right. Broken bones.

Matt groaned and got up from where he was in the stream. His eyes rolled over onto to Artemis and he stood up in a battle stance.

"It's alright," I said groggily. "She's dead."

He blinked. I noticed he looked at the spot I had been laying in the stream, then he looked to where I really was. He had my arm over his shoulder (the one that wasn't hurt) and was heling me stand in a second.

"Are you okay?" he repeated his earlier question.

I nodded slightly. Oh, and a head-ache. Better send Beast or Abby into town tomorrow for some serious pain killers. "Arm's broken, I think my leg is to. Couple ribs are cracked. I feel like hell, but I'll be just fine." I said.

Matt smiled. Artemis's body twitched and we both jumped. It was just her body shorting out some more.

"What the hell?" Matt gasped.

"She's from the school. Must be some half human-half machine type thing." I said. "Figured machines don't do too well in water."

His smile returned when he looked at me. "Sometimes I think you're smarter than me." he grinned.

I looked away from him. "If I'm so smart then I should've never even thought of the fact of you leaving." I said quietly.

Matt's arm slid under my knees and he lifted me up into his arms. Still smiling as I looked up at him. "You can yell at me, or hate me all you want, Crow. But I ain't leavin' you or anyone behind. Never."

I brought my arm that was already semi around his neck, fully around and poked his cheek. "I don't hate you, Matt. I could never hate you. I-" I bit my tongue. Uh, no. We are not going any further with that.

Artemis's body twitched again.

"Let's continue this conversation else where." Matt said. I nodded, and he took off for home.

_**Matt's POV**_

The living room was empty. The light was on in Abby's room and I could hear her and Beast's voices. Chester informed me that Echo had taken a spare room and was now asleep. He had explained the whole "We're runnaways from the School, and we stick together." Apparently, she hadn't decided if she wanted to stay or not. She would give _me _her answer in the morning.

That was something to worry about later. Right now, I had a very beaten and broken Crow laying in my bed. Her arm _was _broken. Her ankle was only sprained. Only two of her ribs cracked, and a small amount of blood loss.

"Matt," she said.

I turned away from the window. That Artemis gril was freakay! If she came even near this place, it would be a 'Run for your lives!' and 'Save the rum!' moment for me. But when Crow said my name, I was instantly at her side.

"I'm sorry," she said with a sad smile, "I didn't mean to yell at you, but-"

I squeezed her unbroken hand. "It's okay."

Her smile faded. "I wasn't done." she said cooly, "I was going to say; You did not have the right to call Beast and Abby idiots. That was uncalled for, and I think—I know, you need to apologize to them."

I felt ridiculed. Well, I was being ridiculed. My smile faltered a bit. "I will. In the morning," I said.

She arched an eyebrow, "Why not now? We need to leave in the morning."

I shook my head, "You're in no condition to travel. And right now, I'm taking care of you. So, I can't." I sat down on the bed next to her, still holding her hand. "Crow, I'm sorry. I hate yelling at you, and the others."

"But you really like Echo." Crow said with a tad bit of brokeness that I had never heard from her.

I shook my head, "I thought I did, but it was just a trick."

Her eyes went wide. "What? So, she's really evil?"

Again, I shook my head. "Not intentionally. She was being controlled by the School."

Crow's brow creased. "Controlled? How?"

I shrugged, "I think by some necklace thing. Speaking of which," I pulled off the necklace Crow had made out of her feather. I saw Crow's cheeks reddened before she completely turned away. "Found this in my backpack," I said.

Her blushing increased. "It's uh—It's a um."

I leaned over and pecked her quickly on the cheek. She looked at me with wide eyes. "I love it, Crow. It's beautiful."

"I was hoping it would be kind of like a good luck charm, y'know." she said.

I put it back over my head and ran my thumb over the softness of the feather. "I don't need a good-luck charm with you around." I said.

She slapped me on the shoulder. "Then give it back." she sneered.

I chuckled and fanned out my own wings. I plucked out one and stuck it behind her ear. "I'll get a string later." I said.

She looked down at her lap as she muttered, "Thanks."

Neither of us said anything else. I rolled over and laid down on the other side of my bed. I reached over and flipped off the light.

"I think I should go to my room," Crow said in the darkness.

"No!" I reached over and put my arm over her waist.

"Ow! Matt!" Crow hissed.

I pulled back. "Sorry, sorry." I said, "Just, don't go. Okay?"

I felt her weight fall back down on the bed. "Okay," she sighed. In the dark, I felt her move. I rolled my head over and caught her looking at me. "Why?"

My chest fluttered. The way the moon light came in through the window, reflected in her dark eyes, and on her dark hair. I reached over and held a strand between my fingers. "I just—I just-" what was the question? "You're really beautiful." I blurted.

Crow's eyes widened, and her head turned. "That's a little...um..."

I turned her back to face me and did the craziest thing ever. I kissed Crow! Not on the cheek, or the hand. Her lips. Her warm, delicious lips. We both broke. Staring breathless at each other in the dark. I searched and searched for a sign that what I had just done was bad, in her dark eyes. But nothing. Okay.

So, I leaned in again. She met me half way, and despite her brokeness, she scooted closer to me and ran her fingers through my long hair. This was so amazing! Why have I never done this before?

_Because that's Crow you fool. You're best friend. And also your soul mate._

Yeah, yeah. Shut up. Matt kissing Crow. No time for strange voices.


	9. B&B FBI

_**Okay. So my amazing song of the week! I'm gonna start doing stuff like this. Y'know, like Rachael Caine does (amazing author) and give y'all some names of songs I used to help me write. Mostly like, rock and stuff.**_

_** So for this particular chapter;**_

_** Imagine Dragons- It's Time**_

_** Hoshina Utau [Mizuki Nana]- Black Diamond (different language, but still cool!)**_

_** Imagine Dragons- Demons **_

_** Goo Goo Dolls- Iris**_

_** Avengers Theme (The Score)**_

_** Foo Fighters- Learn to fly**_

**Artemis's POV**

The doctors found me. My machine part of me had failed me. That Crow, experiment C-2442, figured out my weakness and used it against me. These experiments were not to be that smart. Meaning, the School underestimated them, causing me to fail. But now, I was better. No more machine. More human. Put together of different parts, but now capable of fulfilling my mission.

Destroy both flocks.

**Matt's POV**

I woke up the next morning with Crow curled up into a ball next to me. The feather I had given to her still stuck behind her ear, and she slept with a small smile on her face. I imagined I was smiling too. I hadn't just kissed my best friend last night, I made out with her. It didn't get too far, as to where clothes came off, but I'm not ashamed to say that I wanted it to get there. Okay, maybe a little shy to tell Crow straight to her face.

I brushed her hair out of her face, so the warm glow from the morning sun illuminated her golden face. And then her dark eyes, that seemed so full of emotion and liveliness now. Her smile grew as she rolled over, and her eyes fluttered. Her smile faltered for a bit, and she sat up. Not cringing in pain. One of many perks of being bird-kid; fast healing abilities.

"I'm-"

"Say your sorry, and I'll make sure we don't leave 'til tomorrow." I warned playfully.

She bumped on the shoulder with the heal of her hand. "You don't have the guts," she replied just as playfully.

I grinned and hook an arm around her waist to bring her down under me. I pinned her wrists above her head. She winced in pain and I let her go. She pushed me off the bed and rolled off to the other side.

I sat up and shook my head, "Sneaky little.." I muttered.

She stuck her tongue out at me and ran out of the room. I ran after her and managed to tackle her onto the couch we laughed, and then kissed, and kissed, and kissed.

"Hey," a smirky voice called from the kitchen. Crow and I both looked up at Beast with his arm crooked around Abby's waist, "Get a room. You don't see us making out in the damn living room." he sneered, and Abby giggled.

I rolled my eyes. "Ah, what can I say man?"

Crow laughed, but got up. She stretched out her arms and I heard a pop in her back. "I don't know 'bout you guys, but I am hungry."

There were agreements all around, and soon with help from Crow, the house was full of smells of sausage, eggs, bacon, and pancakes. Yum! The perfect start to what I hope would be a perfect day.

_Max is in trouble..._

The voice. It just didn't fit in with all the laughing and normal conversation that was going on. I didn't even know I dropped my plate until Crow shrieked and jumped back, avoiding the shattering pieces of plate.

I looked around. My flock stared at me.

"Dude what-" Beast began.

I started for the hallway. "Get your shit together." I said briskly.

Someone put their hand on my shoulder. I turned, ready to bark orders. But it was Crow that stood there, and she looked really worried. "Matt? What's going on?" she asked hesitantly.

I looked from her, to Beast, then to Abby, and then back to Crow. All had the same worried expression. "Max's in trouble." I said.

All of their eyes widened, but they didn't say anything. They rushed past me into their rooms and started packing.

"Max?" a small voice said from the end of the hall. I turned. Heart not beating or racing. Echo stood there, wearing a pair of normal jeans and a blue tank top. Her hair was a mess. "Is that the girl that saved us?" she asked.

I fully turned. I had crow now, and I did not feel one thing towards Echo. Was that even her real name? I nodded, answering her question. "Yes. She is also my little sister." I said.

Her eyes didn't widen, she simply nodded. "And we are going to go save her from this danger she is in?" she asked.

I looked her up and down. Jeans, tank top, grey sweater in hand, and a back pack in the other. She was ready to go. "You said 'we'." I pointed out.

She nodded, "I did."

"That mean you're coming with us?" I asked.

She looked at the ground for a split second and then at the wall. "In all honesty, I planned on leaving. You see, my sister is in another lab. I want to find her, and I don't think it would be kind to ask you to fly all around the world."

I smiled a bit. "I don't think you get how a team works. You see, we help each other. We stick with each other no matter what. We-"

She shook her head. "No, I can't. This is something I have to do alone. Please, don't make this into an argument Matt. You know that if I stay with you, there's a risk of the School locating you and your team. The necklace was a controlling device, and a tracker. But the School is sneaky. I don't know if they have planted something else on me." she said bluntly.

So, uncontrolled Echo= Explain-everything-Echo. Okay... I hate the School.

"Uh-"

She walked briskly past me. "I will go with you to help Max. Since she saved me. Then I will leave. Do _not _plan on stopping me." She marched into the kitchen and I heard the clinking of dishes.

Yeesh. Like a blonde version of Crow. But, I'm not kissing or trying to hold Echo every minute like Crow. Crow was most definietly her own. No other like her. Cold outside, warm fuzzy inside. No one tell her that, or she won't think twice about shooting me.

**Crow's POV**

Yeah, kissing your best friend is normal. Making out with them is on my daily schedule. Technically, he did kiss me first, and yeah, I liked it. No, I really, _really _liked it. I didn't know Matt could be so...ah, I'll think of the word later.

Right now, Matt's freaked 'cause Max's in trouble. Maximum Ride. Matt's little sister. Although, her name was a little more original. But with Max was my supposed little brother, Fang. No. No. I'm an only child. I couldn't have just left someone there at that horrid place.

How could Matt accept Maximum so easily? He barely knew her, and here we are soaring through bright blue skies to god-knows-where to go save her from god-knows-what.

Matt flew a little ahead of the rest of us. That new girl, Echo, flew a little behind. She looked strong and...not at all afraid as she did when I first saw her. Could the School really have found away to control people? Oh god. Now, I was beginning to feel sorry for her.

I circled back next to her, receiving from Abby, and a blonde hawk. Echo gave me a side glance and then looked ahead.

"I don't want any trouble," she said briskly.

I laughed, a little uneasily. "I don't want nay trouble, either." I said, "but hey, can't really ask for love and peace when you're a freak."

She looked at me then. "You think you're a freak?" she asked.

I nodded back to the wings. "Uh, yeah."

She looked back ahead. "You do not know half of it," she said, "You're beautiful and respected. I'm an outcast. I was sold to the School, me and my sister. I can't scream without the risk of harming others or destroying an entire town."

Okay...bit of a downer this one.

"Look, if ya stay with us then-"

"No," she scowled, "I explained to Matt my reasons. I am _not _staying. I have to get my sister back."

"We could help," I said quickly before she could interupt me again.

She gave me a cross look. "No." she said before zipping ahead. Just behind Matt, but in her own space. Well, fine miss tight britches. I won't help. Jeez.

We reached the hospital by dark. Black vans were parked outside. Bad sign. Another bide sign, guys in suits flooding the lobby. We huddled together in one giant group as he headed up to the receoptionist.

"I'm here to see my sister," Matt said to the grey-haired woman behind the desk. She didn't seem to care about the guys eyeing her through their shades.

She didn't give Matt so much as a glance. "Name?" she asked, sounding way too bored.

"Max," Matt replied, "Max Ride."

All suits turned towards us. Again. Not liking this. I backed up to Matt's back. Abby and Beast did the same, Echo stood by Chester. All ready to pounce.

"Sir," one of the feds said to Matt, "Who are you here to see?" he asked Matt like he was some sort of moron.

Matt gave him a firm look. "I wasn't talkin' to you." he said plainly.

The fed scowled, "Look here. we-"

"Let them through."

Okay. Guys in suits, kind of intimidating. A woman in a suit, controlling the whole sqaud of feds, very intimidating. She walked directly over to us.

"Come with me and I'll take you to Max." she said sweetly.

Another bad sign? I think so.

**Matt's POV**

Yeah. We're surrounded by feds, being led through the hospital by some Anne Walker, another fed, and my sister was in danger. Still, I was more worried about Max than anything.

"Where's Max? Is she okay? Nothing bad, right?" I pelted Anne with questions.

Anne looked over her shoulder at me. "You sure seemed worried about young Max. How are you..."

"I'm her older brother," I spoke up. Not afraid to show this woman that I would do whatever means necassary.

Anne nodded, "Of course. I can see the similarities." she stopped in front of the door. "She's with Nick at the moment. So, you'll have to wait in here."

Nick? One of the feds? Probably.

I walked into the room and four familiar faces looked up at me. Well, three. Iggy's kinda blind.

"Matt!" Nudge gasped.

Angel came bounding over, with a black little dog that looked like that one chick's dog from Wizard of Oz. "Matt! I knew you'd come." she said.

Right. Little mind reader. Freakay!

"Uh, hey guys," I said timidly. "I don't think I've really introduced everybody yet." I said, moving to the side so my own flock could come through.

Abby and Nudge immediately ambushed each other with fashion compliments and giggles. Oh boy. Now there's two of them. Beast made immediate friends with Gazzy and Iggy. Crow stuck next to me and so did Angel.

"Where's Fang?" Crow asked.

They all looked up. Dismay in their eyes. It occured to me then. Max wasn't the reason everyone was at the hospital. It was Fang!

"Fang got hurt fighting Ari," Angel explained, "He lost a lot of blood, but he'll be okay."

"Yeah, he's tough." Iggy spoke up and all the kids nodded.

"So, where's Max?" I asked them.

"With Fang," Iggy said.

Huh? "But I thought-"

"Hey gu—Matt!" Max gasped from behind me.

I spun around. She looked terrible. There were bags under her eyes. Her hair was a mess, but she smiled at me.

"Uh, hey." I said timidly. Do I hug her? Do I inspect her for injuries? What the hell do I do?

"How's Fang?" Gazzy asked her.

Max skrited around me to the center of the room. "He'll be fine. Just blood loss. That's what the doctors said."

"Doctors?" Crow said, "You let doctors near him?" she began seething.

I looked down at her. I had to put my arm around her to keep her from charging my sister.

Max didn't budge. "Anne said no one would bother us." she said cooly. "I know what I'm doing, so don't treat me like some little kid. Besides, I know him better than anyone, espesically _you_. When I say he's gonna be fine, I mean it."

That seemed to snap Crow back into shape. Crow pushed away from me and went to go sit down in a chair. What's with her? Oh, I'll ask her later.

I looked back at Max. "You're not hurt, are you?" I asked her.

"Me?" she said, "A few bruises and scrapes, but nothing serious." she said.

I let out a small breath of relief. "Okay, good."

"Hey, um, why are you here?" she asked timidly. "I mean, it's great that you are, but how—Why?"

I searched around the room. All eyes were on me. So much for this being a private conversation. I opened my mouth to respond, but the door opened and Anne walked in.

"Hello, children." she said too nicely for my taste. "I know you're all worried about your brother, but we need you to come downstairs and answer some questions. Is that okay?"

Max looked around at her flock and they all shrugged. My flock gave the same responses to me. We followed Anne into a conference room.

"Wait out here," she told me and my flock.

Two feds watched us as we leaned against the walls in the hallway. What was going on in there? What were they asking? Beast bumped me on my shoulder, and I glanced at him. He raised his eyebrows in question and I nodded.

"Can I use the bathroom?" Beast asked the guards in his little kid voice.

The guards looked at each other and then nodded.

"Cool!" Beast pushed himself up from the wall and hooked his thumbs in his back pockets. As he passed the feds he looked at both of them. "So, like, either y'all gonna escort me so me and my piss will be all safe and secure?" he sneered.

They both scowled at him as Beast walked away snickering.

"It wouldn't surprise me if they put a bullet through his skull right now," Abby mumbled.

**Beast POV**

I don't really like feds. It felt good to take a crack at 'em in a place where they couldn't do anything. I heard Abby's little comment. Guess who wasn't getting Beast loving tonight. I walked into the bathroom and checked around. Empty.

I sighed and let my body do the work. It always felt weird to transform. It was like a short little jolt, and then my whole body would buz until the transform was complete. I made myself into a fly again and flew out of the bathroom, straight past the gaurds and the others, and into the conference room.

They had the kids lined up one side of the long table, spaced out by about three chairs. Each given one fed to ask them questions. Nudge was fibbing that her name was Crystal and then babbling about how beautiful the name was. Gazzy was given his fed hell, so was Iggy. Angel looked unsure of herself and kept looking at Max who would give her reassuring looks. Max was stuck with the big cheese herself. Miss FBI agent Anne Walker.

Nothing bad was happening. No harm was being done to the kids. Matt would be pleased.

I zipped back out and into the bathroom. Then I walked out and gave a slight nod to Matt who sighed and leaned back against the wall with his arm around Crow. Those two looked good together, and it was about damn time they got together. Abby and I foresaw it coming.

Crow was silent and logical, a perfect fit to Matt's sarcastic, quick witted style. Abby slid her gloved covered hand into mine. These, aquamarine gloves matched her silky looking, blue top, and bright blue skinny jeans. Abby was beautiful, even without all the fashion and make up stuff.

I squeezed her hand reassuringly, and then the door opened.

Max and her flock stepped out. Iggy and the Gasman were my kind of people. Take stuff as it comes, y'know? You can't prepare for every little thing. Shit happens. But these two were also little jokers. Oh yeah. If we're staying with this group, these two boys and I are gonna get alone just fine.

Nudge and Abby were so alike, it scared me. Fashion, hair, blah blah blah...I wonder how hard Abby would hit me if she could hear what I was thinking right now? It'd probably leave a mark.

**Matt's POV**

The feds didn't intterogate us. Just Max and her flock. Then we all went back upstairs into our little room.

"Alright, let's try and get some sleep." Max said. Her flock pushed chairs together to form little bed, and nurses came in with blankets and pillow. Of course they were escorted by suits.

"Hey Max," I said and she looked at me, "Can I talk to ya for a sec?"

She nodded, "Sure."

We walked out into the hallway. Surprisingly, no feds. I waited for her to shut the door behind her.

"Okay. Please don't tell me you told the feds anything about the school. Please." I said.

She held her hands up and waved them in a 'calm down' motion. "I didn't tell them anything about the school. Gave 'em fake names. They kinda found out about the wings though, but-"

"How?" I demanded.

She put her hands on her hips. "Relax. It's only 'cause Fang got hurt, and I have to go give him blood so he frikin' lives. No excuse me." she huffed away.

I watched her turn the corner, and then get led in the other direction by a nurse. I sighed and walked back into the room. How did Fang get hurt in the first place? That dumbass just put everyone in danger. Including Max. Numb nuts.

"Crazy-lady-whose-blood-is-half-gone say what now?" Beast shrieked as Max told us her decision.

Max sighed. She was laying in a hospital bed. She had given blood to Fang and he was okay. So was she. And now she was saying...here I'll just let you hear it.

"Anne has made an offer for us to stay with her," Max said, "And I accepted."

Beast's mouth was hanging open. "Are you insane!? She's a damn cop! She'll-"

"Hear what you're saying because you are really loud." Anne said from behind all of us.

I turned. This woman was just sending me all kinds of bad signals. No freaking way was I going to let Max drop into this mess alone.

"Max, how are you feeling?" Anne asked sweetly.

I sent her glare. Not like she couldn't see me. She brushed me off like I was nothing. Well I hate you too. Now step away from my sister!

"Just dandy," Max muttered.

Anne pulled out a food cart. "You should eat something." she said.

Max shrugged, "I'm good." she turned to Angel who was holding her dog. Sorry, sorry. Total, as she corrected me from "rat" and "overgrown poop". Strangely, Total and Chester seemed to be getting aloong just fine. Though, Total didn't talk. Bummer! "Hey Angel, give Total a bite and see if he topples over."

That's my sis!

Angel and Total whined in unison. But it didn't matter. Anne picked up a hot dog and ate the whole thing without keeling over. Dangit! Come on now. Nobody poisons hots dogs anymore.

Max gave Anne a suspicious look, but ate the food. With help from Gazzy and Iggy of course. And maybe me. Hey. I am hungry.

"Good news everyone!" Anne exclaimed. We got told that Nick a.k.a Fang was awake. Of course, Max took off.

I sat down in a chair. Anne glanced at me and then walked to the far side of the room.

"So, everything's okay here?" Echo spoke up.

God almighty! Someone warn me before someone speaks directly in my ear!I looked at her. "I don't know. Maybe."

Crow came over and sat down next to me. "What do you mean "maybe"? She asked. "Max is alright, isn't she? They all are. There was never any danger."

"Not yet," Beast muttered.

Max's flock was all gather up on the other side of the room, talking in hushed voices. What was this? A football match. Down, set, HIKE! Anyway...

"Whatdoya mean?" Crow hissed at him.

Beast shrugged, "Well guys in suits usually mean shits about to go down. And, these kids are cool and like us. Don't ya think it might be smart to stick together?" he implied.

"I think it wise to escape this horrid place. I am experincing many de-ja-vu's." Chester said, hopping up onto Crow's lap.

Crow patted his little head. "I agree with 'im." she said to me. "We need to get out of this place, Matt.

Okay. Points taken. Decision made. I stood up and walked over to Anne. She didn't look at me still.

"Is there a problem?" she asked me. All sweetness gone from her voice.

I shook my head, "Just a short question." I said.

She looked at me then. Stiff and scary looking. "Yes?"

"Got any extra room at your place for me and my flock?"

I saw face palms and jaw drops. Crow looked like she was about to murder me in my sleep. I kept my sights on Anne as she slowly smiled.

"Of course!" she said cheerfully.

Oh mother of god. What the hell did I just do?


	10. CHRISTMAS SPECIAL!

_** Hey guys! This chapter has totally meaning in my fanfic. Just a little special I thought y'all might enjoy. A christmas present to you from me. So, can I get a drum roll? *hears crickets* -.-. Okay then...ANNOUNCING THE MAXIMUM RIDE & MATT RIDE'S FLOCK CHRISTMAS SPECIAL.**_

_** Hears clapping and louds applause* I see how it is. Lol. Anyways. I hope you enjoy. This is for fun and not really part of the story. And I am making a video to go along with it, just waiting on a certain artist to draw the pictures. BTW guys. SKYSPRITE! That's my homegirl! Check her out.**_

_** Okay Enjoy, and Merry Christmas, or if you're not from US. Happy Christmas! Feliz navidad, uh...Happy Chakuna? **_

_** Christmas Carols I love!**_

_** Paul McCartney- Wonderful Christmastime**_

_** Mariah Carey- All I want for christmas is you**_

_** Trans-Siberian Orchestra- Carol of the bells**_

_** Leory Anderson- Sleigh Ride**_

_**Matt's POV**_

The house was silent and dark. Not our house, but Max's and her flocks. There were no christmas lights, or even a simple tree in the window. That's why I, the great Matt Ride am dressed up as the jolly old St. Nick with my trusty elves (Beast Abby. Crow refused to dress up. Although, I wanted her to be Mrs. Claus), we were fixing to bring all kinds of christmas cheer to my dear little sister and her flock.

We snuck between the trees, which is really hard to do wearing a fake beard, and a bright red suit, and carrying a sack (pillow case) full of presents on my back. The others made it to the front door just fine. When I cambered up the front steps, the lights flicked on inside the house.

We nodded to each other. I readied myself, and then kicked open the door with a big shout of "Merry Christmas!"

The looks on all their faces...PRICELESS!

"What in the world are you doing dressed up like a lobster with a beard?" Max demanded. Her eyes found the wall clock, "And at two in the morning?!"

I smiled and set down the sack. "It's Christmas Eve!" I said.

She folded her arms over her chest, and Fang came out of the shadows to stand behind her. "So?" she said.

Ignoring Fang, I looked at my sister. "So, I bring presents! Y'know, like it's suposed to be. Family gathers around the big, decorated christmas tree, gives one another a present and basically spend time together without a care in the world."

"Sounds like a fantastic hallmark film," Max snorted.

I put my arm over her shoulders. "It seems that we have a scrouge on our hands." I said seriously.

Crow plopped down on the couch. "Join the club! Although, I'm looking forward to the presents."

"Me too!" Gazzy cried, coming down the stairs with a trash bag full of something in his hands. He came up to me and opened the bag. Christmas lights! "I wasn't sure what these were, until I started watchin' TV. I asked Max if we could put them up but she said-"

"It might attract Erasers. And I don't feel like going through that mess." Max finished in a huff. She shrugged my arm off her shoulders and marched back up the steps. "I'm goin' back to bed!" she shouted and a door slammed.

All the kids frowned.

"Aw," Gazzy said beside me, "This sucks. First, she don't even wanna have a real Thanksgiving, but now Christmas, too?"

I looked around. Everyone looked kind of depressed now. Including, Fang. That's when I noticed that he hadn't followed Max upstairs. Hm, taking side of the christmas spirit perhaps?

I sucked in my guy and perched myself on top of the coffee table, "Alright, chitlens! Christmas morning is not too far off! I suggest we start decorating before Santa passes right over us, and we don't get even more gifts." I said.

They looked skeptical for a moment, but then guess who steps up? Yeah, Fang. Who would've thought?

"What do you want us to do?" he asked me.

I grinned a bit, and the started handing out orders. "Gazzy, Iggy, I want the best light show with the colors; red, green, gold, and silver. Can ya do that?"

They nodded and ran off upstairs. "Girls!" Crow glared at me from her spot on the couch, "Minus Crow." she looked pleased. Abby, Nudge, and Angel came bounding up. "I need you to decorate the tree. Which, Beast, Fang, and I will get." I announced.

They all nodded and soon we were in the true christmas spirit. Except for my scrouge of a sister. Hm, what would get her in the spirit?

"Crow?" I said right before I left with the guys to go get a tree. She looked at me, "Find some misletoe." I said with a wink. Then I left.

Beast snickered at me. "Like you need misletoe for her to let you kiss her."

I shrugged, "Christmas spirit." I rubbed my hands together. One; because it was freezing. Two; because I was ready to rock&roll. "Alright! Let's get 'er done!"

_**Third-Person POV**_

Matt led the two flocks into happy-tune-whistling decorating as Christmas morning approached. The lights were strung against the roof. The christmas tree decorated fabulously by painted acorns and pinecones. Abby even managed to make a cardboard star shine with gliter provided by Nudge.

Two hours to go, and the kitchen was busy with Iggy, Beast, and Matt all cooking little pastries and big christmas breakfast for all. Fang helped Gazzy with the light display, that had to be displayed outside.

"After the presents," Gazzy told everyone, "You will see the greatest lights you've ever seen!"

"Yeah. Can't wait," Iggy said sarcastically, and they all laughed.

Crow idly hung misletoe over the doorways, and then refused to move from her spot on the couch. Matt still kssed her. Misletoe or not.

Max remained up in her room listening to the laughter, and smelling the delicous smells of the wonderous food. As soon as they hung the lights on the roof just above her window, she couldn't sleep. She had a sickening feeling that the Erasers would come, and destroy everything. That would hurt them all more than had Christmas just been treated like any other day.

She wanted to celebrate christmas. She knew it would be fun, but the safety of her family came above fun. It came above everything else.

Max finally admitted defeat to the food, and walked in a trance downstairs. She almost couldn't believe her eyes. There was bright, tall, green christmas tree in the corner of the living room with brightly wrapped presents stacked up knee high. There was a fire in the fireplace, with stockings hanging above, each had a name on it. She looked closer and discovered that the stockings were just colored socks.

She peered into the kitchen to see everyone smiling, including Fang, and cooking. _Ah, whatever! Christmas is meant to be enjoyed! _She thought to herself and strolled in smiling.

"Hey! What smells so good?" she asked.

They all turned, looking grim. Matt held a steady smile. "Pancakes, sausage, Iggy's bakin' a cake, cookies, and cinamon rolls. Fang's making us some eggs. And we're not sure if there'e enough milk for everyone." he said.

Max frowned. "Not enough milk? I could run to the store and get some real quick," Max offered.

"Abby and I will do it!" Beast raised his hand in the air, holding Abby's hand up in his other hand. She looked grim.

"We're not out of milk. There are two full gallons." Abby snorted. She pulled them both out of the fridge and placed them on the counter, "See?"

Matt beamed, "Well good! That means we're gonna have a christmas breakfast feast."

Max's stomach growled, along with several others.

"Please say before presents," Max teased, and was soon carried off into the mystic world of christmas spirit.

Gifts were given. Mostly homemade necklaces, money, and clothes. The most interesting gifts came from Iggy and Gazzy. They called them mini-bombs. They didn't do permanent damage. They just made the sounds a real bomb would make. The presents from Matt and his flock were store "bought".

Chester and Total watched the children play with their new things. Both were sophisticated and way too mature for this tearing-of-perfectly-good-material, that they both sat back and scoffed at it.

Then Angel came bounding up with a shiny white bone in her hand. "Hey, Total!" she said, "Look I what I got for ya!"

total jumped to his paws and began wagging his tail. Angel tossed it across the room and he went chasing after it.

Chester sneered after him. "You deserter! You've-"

"Chester!" Crow called playfully from where she sat on the couch in Matt's lap. She was holding something yellow in her hands. Tossing it back and forth. It caught Chester's attention rather quickly.

A ball of yarn!

Crow tossed it and Chester pounced it like a tiny kitten would do to a fallen leaf. Chester and Total laughed and giggled as they played with their gifts. Then they stopped, looked at each other, and went back to yarn chasing, and bone crunching.

At one point after breakfast and presents, all were sitting around in the living room. Fang got up from where he was seated onto the floor and walked over to Max.

"I want to show you something." he said to her.

Matt noticed the two walk out onto the front porch. He eargerly wanted to follow them, but was held back by Crow. Through the window, Matt saw the two kiss under some misletoe Crow had hung out there.

At this point, there would be a sign saying "Matt does not approve" in big neon letters under the dissappointed look Matt was giving them. But Crow kissed him and he forgot what he did not approve of.

The rest of the day was spent making snowmen, snow angels (not hard for a bird kid), and snowball fights. Which, of course, Iggy and Gazzy had to sit out because they made up a contraption to spit snow balls rapidly, non-stop.

Over-all, it was the best, most wonderful, Maximum Ride christmas.


	11. Vacation in hell

_**Alright. Flocks together at Anne's place. Just a little re-cap for you there. New song list! For I announced with a "!" thus it shall be. Does anyone else notice how fun it is to talk like medival times people? Oh randomness how I love you so.**_

_** Kanye West- All of the Lights**_

_** Passion Pit- Take a walk**_

**Crow's POV**

That's it. I quit. Matt has gone insane, and now we're all offcically screwd. Who was he to think that going with Anne, a freaking FBI agent, to her isolated house was a good idea? It better not be because he felt guilty about going seperate ways from Max. Sure, she's his sister. But if she could survive without him for fifteen years then her safety shouldn't be a problem.

If you think I'm upset, try pissed. Not that I really, really hate Anne right now. But Fang seemed to always end up near me, and it was hell to make up an excuse to get away from him. I couldn't have a brother. I just couldn't. I'm not stupid enough to leave anyone behind in that dreadful place.

Now, I was sitting in a tree top, far away from the lake where the others were swimming. Anne's cooking was alright, and it was nice living somewhat normal. But Max and her flock just had to show her their wings, then she got onto us, and now we're even more screwd.

"Hey Crow," Matt said non chalantly as he landed on a branch above me.

I turned away from him and focused on a bird making its nest. "Do _not _talk to me," I said cooly.

"Uh-oh," I felt him climb down to sit next to me. "Somebody's grumpy." he teased and prodded me in the shoulder.

I jumped down to a lower branch, and looked up at him. "I ain't grumpy. I'm pissed. And don't even think about asking why." I snapped and then flew off. Damnit Matt. Why is one girl more important to you than the safety of those who you've lived with your entire life?

**Matt's POV**

Oh boy. Crow's mad at me. Man. I thought this could be like a little vacation. Besides, it's not like this stay is permanent. Just until I make sure Max is okay. That and Fang isn't checking into a hospital and un-intentionally trying to kill my little sister.

He thought I didn't see the way he looked at her. He was _always _looking at her. All dream like and smirking. And Max didn't even notice. Like jeez, aren't girls supposed to have this weird sixth sense for this kind of thing? If I can see it, it's gotta be obvious. Just sayin'.

I walked back into the house and up the stairs to the attic/my room. It was split into two. Beast and I shared one half, Crow and Abby the other. Actually, last night it ended up; Abby and Beast, and Crow and me. Except Crow was mad even then, and insisted I sleep on the floor. Yeah. _I _had to sleep on the freaking floor.

Beast was laying belly up on his little cot when I strolled in.

"Dude," he sat up as I sank down on my bed. "Ig, Gazzy, and I just played the most awesome-est prank ever!"

I rolled my head to look over at him. Our beds were directly across from each other. He looked way too excited, and I was way too curious. "What?" I asked.

He was so exctied, he was bouncing up and down. "It's a surprise, but you won't have to wait long 'cause-"

"Ah!"

I bolted up from the attic and rushed down into the second floor where everybody was gathering in front of the bathroom. Fang was banging on the door. "Crow! Crow!"

Crow!

Not caring that he was smaller than me, I pushed him out of the way. He didn't fall. He just stumbled. I yanked the door open, and saw Crow standing in front of the mirror with nothing but a towel wrapped around her and her hair—her hair! Ohmygod! It was a bright, highlighter pink!

My breath caught. Crow turned and glared at me. "What the hell? Close the door!" she screeched.

"Right. Sorry," I mumbled and slammed the door. Then I pressed my back against it and peered at Beast who had his mouth open.

Max's flock was already walking off. Abby was deep in conversation with Nudge about how pink hair was out of style. Iggy and the Gasman were snickering, and Max was walking somberly into her room with Fang not far behind her.

"You pranked Crow?" I questioned Beast once we were up in our room.

Beast looked pale. "Dude. No way. I remember what happened last time. She wanted to drop me over a cliff. Nah, dude. I was aiming for your sister."

My sister! I grabbed him by the collar. "You were gonna prank my sister without letting me in on it?" I demanded.

There were two loud knocks on the bedroom door and then someone kicked it open. It was a very pissed looking, pink haired, fully clothed Crow. Her dark eyes searched me and then pierced into Beast who gulped.

"Okay look-" I began

"Which one of you...WHICH ONE OF YOU DID THIS TO ME!" she screamed.

Beast and I shared a look. Crow was definetly going to kill one of us. I pointed to Beast, Beast pointed to me and we both said, "He did it." then "Me? What the hell? I didn't do it!"

"Shut up!" Crow shouted.

Now there was a crowd behind her. Including Anne.

"What's going on here?" Anne demanded.

She was ignored.

Abby came up behind us and squeezed our necks with her bare hands.

"Aw, c'mon. That's cheating." Beast complained.

I had nothing to worry about.

"Truth. Spill." Abby commanded, and Beast confessed everything. Including his two henchmen, who were caught running away by Max and Nudge, and tossed into the room to face Crow's wrath.

Crow glared at me, "You had nothing to do with this?" she asked.

I held my hands up in surrender. "Hey, I'm smarter than I look." I said. Abby nodded, confirming my story.

Crow ignored me and started threatening Beast, Iggy, and Gazzy. It was explained that the dye would fade within a couple days. Maybe by mid-night if she took repeated showers, but Anne wouldn't let her.

"You'll just have to tough it at school." Anne said simply.

We all went beserk on that remark.

"School!" we gasped, some whined, some shouted (Crow).

And cue creepy music that plays when creepy bad guy appears. You know, that one that goes dun, _dun, _DUN! Yeah that one. It should be playing right about now.

The next morning was horrible...for Max and her flock. My flock was too old to go to the school Anne had picked out. Boo-yah! But I was still gonna go with them to make sure everything went smoothly, and maybe bail the kids out when Anne went to work.

I rode with them, feeling completely under-dressed admist the uniforms. Ick. I would be kicked out of this school the first day. So would Abby. She'd die. I'd just walk in naked and streak. Don't think I won't? Let's put twenty bucks on it.

I followed them into the school and was eyed by practically everyone. The teachers gave me the evil eye. I got some flirty looks from a couple high school girls, and the guys? I could practically see them praying to god, begging them that I wasn't a new student. Good news for you boys, I'm not. And girls, jeez! I'm eighteen! I ain't no damn pedifile.

The headmaster...principal...whatever! It's the guy incharge that gets paid the most, okay? He came up and introduced himself. He was a fat, chubby old man. Another red flag went up. He explained the history of the school and yadda, yadda.

"And who might this young lad be?" he asked Anne, but he was talking about me and looking at me.

I took his hand he was offering to me. "My name is Matt Ride." Eh, Max's last name. Might as well use it. "Max's older brother." I told him.

His eyebrows rose. "Oh? And why are you not attending our fine school?" he asked. "Here we teach firm discipline, and mannors. Like, respecting your adults with Sir and ma'am."

Yeah. Really didn't like this guy.

"When I see one, I'll use your advice," I sneered.

He dropped my hand, and I slid mine into my coat pocket. Anne and the principal went over to finish up some paperwork, and I hung out with the kids.

"So, what time we ditchin' this man made hell hole?" I asked them.

I could see Max fidigting to leave. Nudge was bouncing up and down with excitement. The Gasman and Iggy looked...mischivious. Angel stood near Max. And Fang looked like he could care less. Then again, he was getting a lot of looks from a lot of girls.

Hurt my sister and see what I do that pretty boy face.

"We'll stay for one day." Max said, "Just to see how things go."

My jaw slightly dropped. I shrugged it off and turned to the front doors. "Whatever. I put the house number in your jacket pocket. Call if ya need anything." I left them to _school_. Max was braver than I thought.

I would never survive this. The only thing I needed to know was how to defend myself and my flock, some new flight maneuvers could be useful. Things you can't learn in a normal school.

"Ready to leave Matthew?" Anne asked as she came towards her car.

I nodded, "It's just Matt." I told her.

She nodded, "Okay." she said.

We backed out of that parking lot and headed back to her house. Once we got there, I told them that we needed to stick close that school just in case. When Anne wasn't looking, we slipped out and positioned ourselves around the school. Beast could sneak in easier as a bug. Chester was okay. He just trotted around the playground, running away from the little kids that tried to pick him up and play with him.

Crow headed out with Abby, wearing a black beanie to cover up her pink hair. Leaving me all alone. I picked a tree somewhat far away from the school, but I could see two familiar faces through the window. Fang and Iggy.

Fang was talking to some red-head who was intentionally flirting with him. Oh no. Don't do it Fangy. Do it, and die.

Days passed. School was going well. Max was constantly talking about this Sam guy and giving Fang weird looks. Fang had done something. It was written all over his face. So, I cornered him one evening while everyone else was out in the barn.

Fang punched out at me, but I caught his fist.

"What do you want?" he demanded.

"I want to know what you did-" he tried to kick me, and I just pinned his leg against the wall with my foot. "I want to know what's goin' on at school." I said casually.

"So you pin me against the wall?" he said.

I shrugged, "You constantly avoid me. Just like my sister, now-a-days."

Fang snorted.

I rattled him. "What was that for?" I demanded.

Fang looked at me. "Do you even know how much Max is straining herself? She falls asleep at night wondering why the hell you left her at the School, and she's trying to figure out where _we're _from. She doesn't want to show that she's upset. It's not like her, but I know." Fang said with a straight face.

I released him. Damn. This kid had a point. "If I had known she was there, I would've gone back. But I didn't, and I'm trying to make up for it now. So, tell me," just when he got comfortable, I slammed him back against the wall. "What the hell did you do?"

"Her name is Lissa," a small voice said from the other end of the hallway. Angel. Total was at her feet with a little red bandana around his neck.

"Lissa?" I said.

Angel nodded, "The girl Fang kissed at school. That's why Max is upset. She saw."

"What?" Fang stammered. I freaking shouted it.

"You—You—Gah!" I shouted. I couldn't think. I couldn't do anything. Half of me was telling me to beat this kid into a pulp, the other half was telling me not to because...Max needed him. More than she needed me or anyone else. She couldn't see it yet, but Fang was to Max as Crow is to me.

I bolted. Through the window and down into the barn where the others were. Here, Fang couldn't confront me and the conversation would be over. But still, that boy better know just whose little sister he's dealing with. I don't take no prisoners.

**Crow's POV**

The barn was alright. Horses, rabbits, pigs, basic farm animals. The little kids in Max's flock really seemed to enjoy themselves. Matt flew in red faced, and flustered. Maybe he finally saw what a bad idea this was.

We walked back to the house where Anne was cooking dinner. Iggy instantly began helping her, and we all gathered into the living room. I sat next to Matt to show him that I wasn't so mad anymore, if he was ready to leave.

Nudge and Abby sat together, looking at fashion magazines. Iggy, Gazzy, and Beast were huddled in a corner whispering and snickering. Chester and Total were sitting by the fire place, chatting. Oh yeah, the dog could talk. Chester was ecstatic about meeting a fellow animal who had the ability to talk. Max was still having some trouble with it.

Max was sitting by Angel, combing her hair and dozing off. Fang was leaning against the wall in the corner, silent and watchful with his eyes fixed upon Max.

Suddenly, Max stood up and faced all of us.

"Guys, I got somethin' to tell y'all." she said.

"What?" Iggy asked, sounding bored.

Max grew a grin on her face. "Sam asked me out."

**Matt's POV**

They grow up so fast! Max has a boyfriend, and it's not the scary looking Fang, and HAH! Suck on that Fang! Karma. Do the happy dance, and someone cue my happy song. I actually have three; _**Peanut Butter Jelly Time, The Happy Song, and Hammer Time by Jimmy Fallon**_. If, someone could play all three of those right now, I'd be extremely happy.

Nudge, Abby, and Angel were sent into a fit of squeals and giggles and they all hugged Max. Iggy and Gazzy had a look of disbelief on their faces. My flock looked like they could care less (besides me and Abby. Max is my little sister).

"Alright," Iggy spoke up, "What did you do to the boy, Max? Threaten him 'til he asked you out?"

"I bet she tortured him," Gazzy smirked.

Nudge rounded on them. "Max is beautiful and totally deserves a boyfriend! Especially, Sam. He's so cute and sweet."

Max was glaring at the two boys. "At least I don't set off stink bombs." she scowled.

Iggy shrugged, "Hey. They never proved it was us."

"Yeah," Gazzy said, "Ever hear of, innocent until found guilty?"

"You just admitted to it you idiots." Max sighed with a short face palm.

"Max! Max!" Nudge squealed, "Where is he taking you? What are you gonna wear?" as they pelted her with questions, I focused on Fang.

He looked pale, and sick. He's eyes showed pain as he watched Max explain to the girls that it was just a movie date, but still. HAH! Aagin, SUCK. ON. THAT. FANG! Oh his face expression right now, priceless.

I stood up and brushed off my coat. I walked over to my sister and put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm happy for you, Max, but I being your older brother, have the obligation to meet this Sam."

"Wow, he used a real big word," Beast muttered.

I shot him a glare. "Yeah At least I know what it means!" I shot back. Then I added under my breath, "Kinda."

"Okay," Max said, and I gave her a confused look.

"Huh?"

She sighed, "I'd really like it if you met Sam." she said.

Dhaw! I'm blushing! Dear lord, I hope not.

Sam came over that weekend. Max was dressed in jeans and a jacket. Hair brushed, but already tangling and Nudge and Abby were fussing over her apparel. I was just there to look mean and threatening.

Crow took my head as we all heard a car pull up into the drive way.

"Be nice," she whispered in my ear. "Your sister is nervous, and she's not the only one." I saw her head tilt slightly back, and I glanced at a sullen looking Fang sitting on the steps. Partially hidden from the front door.

How could he be so emotional about Max, yet kissing other girls at the same time? I looked down at Crow.

"No promises." I whispered, and she gave me a firm look. "Alright, alright. I'll try."

The door bell rang.

"He's here!" one of the girls squealed. It wasn't Max.

Max opened the door to a smiling, too-happy looking blonde guy. He had the nice smile, and the face of an innocent baby. How in the hell did...you know what, I'm not even going to go there.

"Hey Max, you ready?" he asked.

She nodded, "Uh, yeah." she said hesitantly.

I walked up behind her and coughed loudly. Sam looked at me once and then held out his hand. "Hello, sir. My name is Sam. It's an honor to take your daughter out on a date."

Daughter?

The others errupted with laughter. I shook Sam's hand. "Dude, I'm not Max's dad. I'm her older brother." I said. In my mind; Is it the shirt? Do I really look old enough to be Max's dad? I'm not old! I'm only eighteen! I still have a life to live!

Sam's mouth formed an "o". Max was already out the door on the patio.

"Well, nice to meet you. I promise to take good care of your sister."

I leaned in closer, still smiling. Then I made myself grow dark. Not to where the others could see. Only Sam. "You better," I said menacingly, but quietly. As I withdrew I plastered a smile back on my face and waved goodbye as a car sped down the driveway and away from the house.

I heard a snort from Crow. I turned around and shrugged. "Hey, I was nice-ish."

She rolled her eyes and walked back into the kitchen. I followed, and sat on the couch waiting for Max to come home, give me the news, and making sure no one ever found Sam's body again. Nah. Sam's a good kid. Too sweet for Max though. It's Fang who I want to dump in a bottomless lake.

"Who wants pie?" Anne called from the kitchen.

Do my ears decieve me? "Pie?" I said, poking my head beyond the little archway that seperated the living room from the kitchen.

Anne smiled, "Yes. Pie. Would you like a slice?"

"Don't mind if I do." I said. Okay. So Anne was alright. Her cooking lessons from Iggy were really paying off. Really, _really _paying off. And I needed something to keep me distracted.

"Max will be fine, Matt." Crow said appearing next to me. She took a piece of the apple pie Anne made. "If she's anything like you, which she is, she'll be wearing the pants in that relationship. However long it may last."

I looked down at her. "I know."

"I'm kinda worried about Fang, though." she said.

I almost choked on a piece of pie. Luckily, she didn't think anything of it. "Why?" I asked.

She shrugged, "Those two...I don't know. But he seems upset. Maybe you should talk to him."

"Me? Why me?" I said. Last time I had a conversation with Fang, I was ready to kick ass. I don't think he likes me that much.

She just shrugged, "I don't know. Because you're a guy, he's a guy. And you both want Max to be safe. You love your sister don't you? Like you would love Abby or Beast, or me?"

I put my arm around her waist and pulled her further into the kitchen, out of sight from the others in the living room. "I love you in a different way than I love Beast or Abby," I said softly, and little blotches on her cheeks. It made me grin. I let her go so she could eat her pie. "Besides, Fang already has a girl." I said. Yeah. That's an excuse. Let's go with that.

Crow looked up at me with a piece of pie hanging out of her mouth. "Really?" Although it came out more like, "Rweay?" she swallowed the pie and tried again, "Really?"

I laughed at her, but answered still. "Yeah. Some girl named Lissa. It's the whole making-out-in-the-janitors-closet type thing. If he's so upset about Max and Sam, there should be no Lissa. That's what I should tell him." Shit!"

"So you'll talk to him?" Crow said hopefully.

"I, uh-"

"Great!" she pushed me out of the kitchen. I turned to say something, but she handed me my plate of pie, and another. "Here, give this to him as a starter and then just...talk. Goodluck!"

I couldn't argue with Crow. I turned and headed up the stairs to Fang's room. Jeez, what I do for women. Actually, just Crow.

Fang's door was wide open, but he wasn't in there. I was pretty sure he had gone upstairs. Maybe he...yep! I kicked open the door to Max's room and found him sitting on the window sill.

" 'Sup Fang?" I said, trying to pull off the casual conversation.

Fang didn't look at me. "I broke it off with Lissa." he said, almost as if he weren't really talking to me. "I knew that Sam liked her. There was word going around, but I thought Max would say no. I guess—Maybe she wants to stay here forever."

I sat down on the window seat next to him. Okay. Not even I do this much thinking. "Nah." I said, "You know as well—maybe even better than I do, that Max wants to get a move on." I said.

It was slight but Fang smiled. Then it faded. "I didn't mean to kiss Lissa. Actually, she kissed me, but I couldn't—I didn't want to stop her. And I didn't know Max had seen it. If I had known, I would've-"

"You wouldn't have done a damn thing." I said. Fang looked at me. "Women are mean. They know all the buttons. Why do you think I'm up here instead of watchin' football?" I said. " 'Cos Crow made me come up here and see if you were okay." Guys. We don't give a damn. We tell it how it is. Unless a girl asks us the dreaded question, "Does this make me look fat?" Either way you answer, you've just driven in Fuckville. And she ain't the damn Mayor. She's the executioner.

Fang looked back out the window. "I guess," he said.

I sighed and left my pie in my lap. This was not the time to savor delicous, sugary, pastries. "Look, Max is my sister. Even though I didn't know 'bout her 'til what, a bout a month ago?-I still wanna make sure she's okay."

Fang nodded. No words. Just a nod.

So I continued. "I can't be there all the time. I gotta take care of my own flock. It'd be cool to go with you kids, but if what you said was true, and y'all just trying to find where you're from, then I don't think that's where my flock wants to be. We gotta stay on the run man." Fang nodded again. Jesus! Say something! "Look, what I'm trying to say is; I can't be there. You can. So, will you?"

"Will I what?" Fang asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Will you take care of her even when she's too stubborn to see that she needs help?" he didn't answer right away. "Please. If you won't do it 'cos you're afraid of commitment, or you're romantically challenged, then do it because you take pity on an older brother who wasn't there before, and is trying his best now." Whoa. Okay, that was deep enough to fill up my week.

"I'm not _romantically challenged_," Fang said.

I shrugged, "I don't judge."

"You're right you know," he said, serious this time. "About Max being too stubborn to see that she needs help. She's been hearing this voice and having head aches. She won't admitt to them hurting her, but I can see it."

"So give her some medicine." I said.

Fang shook his head. "No. The headaches come with the voice. Or so she says. She won't let me help her, but I'm always there. To catch her." he stared out the window as the sun began to set. "I hope she's having fun." he added.

"Me too," I said, "But I just hope she knows what she's doing."

Fang nodded, "Me too."

It was silent for a moment too long. So I tapped him on the shoulder and he looked at me. I held out the plate Crow had placed a slice of pie on. "Pie?" I offered.

_**Crow's POV**_

I followed Matt after I heard a door close upstairs. It took me a while to realize that they were in Max's room, and not in Fang's. I sat outside the door and listened to Matt. He totally ratted me out, but Fang didn't say anything.

Matt could be so father-like and he didn't even know it. He made—or asked Fang to protect his sister. Not, "I'm gonna kill you" and that stuff he pulled with Sam. Or at least, that's what I thought he said. I guess the only true cure for a guy's moping is another guy. Not like that you perverted minds. But just another guy to talk to. Just make sure he knows what he's talking about.

I smiled a bit as Matt offered pie within the silence and then the two sounded as if they were heading for the door. I panicked and dove into the room across the hall. I listened to fading footsteps and then guy's cheering and yelling at the TV screen. Football. Good sport. Let's do it for real, and not for money, huh?

Still, I couldn't help but think more and more about Fang being my brother. Was he truly, honest to god my brother? He looked like me, sure. But lots of people look like each other. Max and Iggy kind of look alike. Okay. Not so great an example. The only way they look like is they're white, and they have wings. Not even the same colored wings!

Fang and I. We have too many simliarties. Dark hair, dark, indigo eyes, tan, hispanic descent skin, tall and lanky, dark clothes is what we _both _prefer. And our wings. Both so dark, yet shining against any light reflected upon our silky, black feathers.

I stalked up into the attic/room and sank down on my bed.

"Fang, are you really my brother?" I asked the nothingness.

_**So, Matt and Fang have a guy-bonding moment. And yes those exisist. I'm not a guy, but I hang out with plenty enough. Maybe some Faxness coming up soon. But is Matt ready for it yet? Crow's startin' to grasp the concept...hopefully. There wasn't a whole lot of action. Sorry! But there will be, I promise! **_

_** JaylaAngel out! **_


	12. Files of family-time

_** Okay. So small re-cap cuz I'm also studying for exams. Chemistry is my living hell! I mean seriously. SO, apparently when an atom loses something it gets bigger, but when it gains something it's smaller? Whose the idiot that came up with that theory? **_

_** Anyway, so Crow's found something interesting. Matt and Fang had a guys moment. And Max has officially gone on her first date. Seriously, I wanna get to this one part, but it's taking forever. Little help from my viewers would be nice on how they want this story to go. Not saying that it'll happen, but it might. And I don't make Iggy leave. It was too heart breaking for me. I love Iggy, and I don't give a rats butt about Ella, cuz Iggy shall be mine...if he were real.**_

_** Okay. Enjoy now. And oh please, oh please review!**_

_**Crow's POV**_

It was late at night, and I couldn't sleep. Matt was sound asleep with his arms around me. He didn't want to admit it, but he really was a heavy sleeper. Max came home earlier, in tears, and afraid. Surprisingly, Matt let Fang follow her into her room, and then he ushered me up to bed even though I insisted I wasn't tired.

I slid out of his arms easily and walked to the door. I looked over my shoulder to see Matt turn on his other side and curl up into a ball. I wanted to tell him desperately about the possibility of Fang being my brother, but how could I when I wasn't even sure yet? Hell. I'll just come out with it. Part of me didn't want it to be true, and some part of me did.

Watching Matt with Max kinda makes me want some of that. To have actual family. Someone to really relate to. Although, I know about as much as where I came from, as where we know if there's other life out there in the universe.

I breathed out a small breath. This was complicating, and making my head hurt. There was one thing for sure, I needed to get my hands on that file again. And this time, read it all.

As I walked past Anne's room, I saw the light still all. I leaned against the door to eavesdrop. Hey. She had a file with a picture of me and Fang. There's something fishy about this woman.

"-No, I'm certain of it—Well then just bring him in for questioning...Yes, yes I'll be there in the morning but-...Yes sir."

She was obviously having a phone conversation. And it had to be someone with a higher ranking than her, otherwise she wouldn't have said "sir" like a natural name. I listened closer as I heard a drawer slide open. The desk? Was she going to look at the files?

"Crow?"

I turned, ready for a fight. And the light went off in Anne's room. Matt stood at the foot of the attic stairs, rubbing his bed-head-hair and looking really tired. Great. Maybe he didn't see anything.

I inched away from Anne's door and towards Matt. "Hey," I whispered.

"What are you doing up?" he asked in a hushed voice.

I shrugged, "Couldn't sleep. Told ya I wasn't tired."

Matt looked past me and at where I had been standing in front of Anne's door. "Were you spying on Anne?" he asked.

I didn't answer him directly. "Well, no. Hey, how about a quick flight? Huh? That'll-"

"How about you start tellin' the thing you ain't tellin' me?" Matt said a little cooly.

I looked up at him. "There's nothing to tell. 'Cept we're in a frikin' fed's house! And that shouldn't be as much as a newsflash to you, but more of a wake-up call!" I snapped.

Matt blinked, "Oh so now it's-"

A light flicked on in the room next to us, and a very sleept Nudge opened the door. "Would y'all take your romantic arguing outside or something?" she whined, "I got school tomorrow."

"Sorry," Matt and I mumbled to her.

She closed the door and the light went off. Matt grabbed my hand and we walked out the back door.

"Crow, I—You know you can tell me anything, right?" he asked.

I rubbed my elbow where goose-bumps were forming. "Yes. I know." I said.

He took me by the shoulders. "Then what is bothering you?" he asked. "Just please, tell me."

"There's nothing bothering me," I said simply. "You're just tired, and you think something's wrong, but there isn't. Let's just go back to bed, okay?"

He looked reluctant and I was almost afriad that he would refuse, but then he put his arms around my shoulders. "Yeah, you're right." he sighed, "Let's go get some sleep."

We walked back upstairs and curled up together in Matt's small bed. He wrapped his arms tightly around me and buried his head in the crook my neck. I felt his feathery wings slip around me and tickel the bare skin this tank top showed. He sighed heavily, and it tickled.

He pulled back grinning. "Ah, have we formed a tickel spot?" he asked like he was some asian samurai master.

"No," I said a little too quickly.

His arms and his wings brought me closer to him. He began whispering against my neck, and darn it all if I didn't giggle. I reached up and tickeled him right behind the ear. He giggled (like a little girl) and pulled back.

"Now it's war," he declared.

I tried so hard not to laugh out loud, and so did he. We got yelled at by Beast and Abby in the other room. And whoever was in the room below us banged on their ceiling. So, the tickeling turned into kissing. Matt and I had only been kissing each other on the lips, and the occasional cheek. But that night, I let him suck and nip at my neck until I was sure there'd be a hickie in the morning.

When he was done, he leaned back peering down at me and smiling.

"You're so beautiful," he said softly against my lips.

"If we continue we might regret something," I warned him. Basically, stop before we freaking do "it" while there's kids around and would be able to hear us!

"I don't regret being with you," he murmured.

I pushed him away, "That's not what I mean Matt and you know it," I hissed.

Matt frowned, but didn't do anything more. He laid down with his arms still around me, and held me close. "I'm sorry," he whispered in my ear. Not to tickel me, but to be honest.

I turned and kissed him quickly on the lips. "I'm sorry, too."

His eyes began to droop close. "G'night Crow." he murmured.

I wasn't too far behind him. I snuggled up to him, letting his wings unfurl around me. "Goodnight Matt," I sighed and drifted off into sleep.

_**Matt's POV**_

Thanksgiving came and gone. There was a huge feast, and everyone ate until we were full and then we ate some more. School was going alright for Max and her flock. There was something about an incident with Angel mind controlling the president.

I said to her after Max scolded her, "I present to you the highest of fives." Max yelled at me, and I defended myself with. "Hey. She did it for the education of the children, which means you too," then like a complete mature, young lad I am, I stuck my tongue out at my sister and walked out of the room.

Today though, it was quiet. The kids were in school again. Beast and Abby were out on a "walk". Chester and Total were outside...probably in the barn. Anne had gone off to work. So, that left me and Crow alone. Yeah right.

She was gone the instant everyone else was. Was she running away from me? Oh no. Had I gone too far the other night? I didn't mean to get that intimate, but god! I was just so...turned on. Okay, there are probably kids reading this going "What does _turned on _mean?" Do not worry, you shall find out...later when you reach middle school. There shall everything be explained. Or so I've heard the rumors.

Iggy, apparently didn't need school to pick up on that.

I searched around the house looking for my girlfriend. She wasn't in our room. Wasn't in the bathroom. Kitchen was empty, and so was the living room. She hadn't gone outside. I hadn't heard any of the doors or windows open. She was somewhere in this house, and I was going to find her.

_**Crow's POV**_

Anne's gone. The others are distracted. That means; Operation Snoop-Through-Anne's-Files is a-go. I knew exactly where to find it, but when I looked there, it wasn't there. I frowned and stood up to back away from the desk.

"That's odd," I muttered.

"What is?"

I jumped at the cold, wryly voice that was Ari's. Ari! I turned. It really was him. Live and wolfish. "B-But you're dead!" I stammered.

He moved to block the door. If he was here, then so were others. Window crashing wasn't going to be my best option.

"Nice to see you too Crow," he sneered.

I assumed battle position. "Since you can't seem to get the concept of death, I guess you'll just have to have another go." I lunged at him, but another force intercepted me.

I saw silvery hair, and then I felt a pain start from my side and jolt through my entire body. I was sent crashing into the wall, and left breathless. Artemis, the girl from the forest stood over me. Ari came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I think you've already met Artemis here," Ari sneered.

I tried to move. To speak. To do something. But I was frozen.

"Don't strain yourself Crow. It's futile. You're coming with us." he lifted me up over his shoulder and carried me through the house.

I searched for Matt, but he wasn't there. Oh great. Had he gone outside?

"If you're lookin' for Matty, he went to the school to go save his poor sister." Ari said. I was put in the back of a car. Gagged, and bound. The Erasers in the front of the car sneered at me.

Ari tapped on the top of the car. "Be quick, and make sure Agent Walker doesn't see you." he barked his orders. "Now quick. Take her to-" he suddenly looked at me, and then nodded to the Eraser in the passenger seat. "Nighty, night piggy," Ari growled as the other Eraser smothered me with a weird smelling cloth and I passed out.

Matt...why did you leave me?

_**Matt's POV**_

I knew something was up with that headmaster at Max's school. Him plus half the teachers were out to kill Max and her flock. I arrived just in time to see Max and everyone else jump up into the air in front of the whole school. Everyone gasped and tried to take pictures with their cell phones.

"Max!" I cried out to her.

She saw me and flew over.

"What's going on?" she demanded.

I shrugged, "I dunno. But is everyone alright?" I asked.

A bullet just barely missed me. I looked down to see a middle-aged woman holding a gun, aimed at us.

"Time to go," I said. Matt no likey guns. Guns bring pain, and Matt no likey pain much more than he likey guns.

We flew back to the house to see the yard swarmed with Erasers. Crow? Where was Crow? Anne stormed out of the house with extreme vulgar language, and a wild look. And among the Erasers was...*cue epic, heart stopping music* Ari.

Ari! What the hell? He's dead. Isn't he? That wasn't another Eraser Max killed back in New York was it? No. That had been Ari. I looked over at Max. She didn't seem surprised at all. So she knew. Well jee thanks for filling me in!

She flew straight down to Jeb and Ari, and Anne. I followed, but the others remained above ground, circling Anne's farm house. I looked, but there was no sign of Crow.

I glanced at Ari, he sneered back. I grabbed him by the collar.

"Where's Crow? What have you done with her?" I demanded.

Ari frowned, but it was fake. "Whatever do you mean Matty? Isn't Crow with you, where she's supposed to be?" he sneered.

I punched the living crap outta him and then turned around to see Max yelling at Anne.

"So you're the big dog, huh?" Max accused Anne. Anne just nodded. The hell?

"Maximum," Jeb began.

"Don't talk to me!" she snapped, "I'm tired of this! Just leave us alone!"

"You're much too valuable for that, Max." Anne said calmly. "We need you to come back. Please."

Max glared at the both of them. "No way in hell," she seethed.

Anne sighed and Jeb frowned.

"We didn't want to have to do this," Anne said.

"Do what?" Max demanded, "We can take any amount of-"

"Artemis!" Anne's call beckoned forth my living nightmare. The girl with the long silver hair, red eyes, and white skin. The girl who beat the crap out of me and Crow in the forest.

Artemis eyed both Max and I without a single flick of emotion.

Max turned up her nose, "What is this?" she yelled at Anne.

"Maximum," Jeb said softly to her, "Artemis will be your bitter doom, if you do not cooperate. Please, don't let it-"

Anne held her hand up to Jeb. "It's already come to it, Jeb." she turned to Artemis. "Artemis," the girl straightened at the sound of her name, "Your orders are to bring the experiments in alive. Unharmed or not, is of no matter. Just make sure they are not killed."

"Run!" I shouted to Max who just stood there. I grabbed her wrist, and pulled her up into the sky with me. "Run! Run!" I shouted to all of them.

"What's-" Fang began.

I pushed Max with him, "Go! Now! Don't look back! I'll handle-"

I was kicked in the stomach by Artemis's tiny, but strong kick. I fell a couple feet, but found my balance just in time to be fully brought to the ground by another kick.

"Matt!" Max cried out.

Artemis turned to her. "No!" I reached up and grabbed Artemis's ankel as she went for my sister. I flung her to the ground, and I looked back up at Max. "Go! Find Beast and Abby and then get the hell out of here!" I shouted, "Go!"

"Already here," I heard Beast say, and then in his massive lion form, he pounced on Artemis.

Artemis reached up and grabbed his underside, flinging him into the mass of trees. Abby screeched and went towards Artemis with bare hands. Not once did she get her hands around her. Artemis dodged every blow Abby had, and only had to land one to knock Abby to the ground.

Beast came at her again, this time as a snake, and then at the last minute a wolf.

I watched in dissmay as Artemis deflected each of their blows like nothing. She kept her eyes on me, and I finally signaled for Abby and Beast to stop.

"Go with Max," I said to them.

"But-" Abby began.

"Go now! They took Crow!"

I saw something move in front of me. I jumped back thinking it was Artemis. Instead, it was another girl. A girl who had dissappeared the first night we arrived here. Echo.

"I will handle her," Echo said. Something was wrong with her voice. "Go. Save Crow."

I nodded to her. "Thank you."

I took off with Abby and Beast behind me. Max and her flock had already taken off, but we found them in a bat cave gathering supplies. We took off towards Itex together.

"Will she be okay?" Abby called to me.

I looked back, hoping to see Echo flying after us with good news that Artemis had been defeated, but no such luck. "I hope so." I said.

_**Echo's POV**_

I stood in front of her. The small, silver-haired, red eyed girl that used to have blue eyes like mine, but the silver hair was the same. the smile lines on her cheeks had been smoothed over, and her fingertips sparked with electricity. She stood in front of me and stared at me as if she never seen me before. She looked at me as if I had really pissed her off.

"If you remember anything about who I am, stop this!" I called out to her, "This isn't like you!"

The girl, Artemis though that was not her real name, walked towards me. "All that I know is that you must be returned to a cage," she said.

No! No! "What have they done to you?" I asked under my breath before she raised me up off the ground by my neck. I gripped her wrist and tried to pry her hand open. "Please, I beg you. You must remember. You are not they're creation."

She dropped me and kicked me in the side. My back slammed painfully into a tree, but I still managed to sit up and face her.

"Don't you remember me at all?" I asked her with a slight whimper.

"Should I?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Why?" she demanded.

I stood up, clutching my side and looked at her fully. I couldn't answer her. Not directly. Not with so many Erasers and that dreadful man around. She striked at me again, but I took off into the sky.

"I'm sorry," I said and then screamed. The earth Artemis stood upon broke itself and shattered like broken grass. I flew away then admist the smoke, with tears in my eyes and an ache in my heart. "Oh Amber," I said once I landed in a far away tree, "What have they done to you?"


	13. Southern Bell with a shotgun

_** On a completely random note; I miss the old disney.**_

_** Anyway. Re-Cap! Crow's been kid-napped. Matt's out with his sister to head to Florida to save Crow. And Echo and Artemis have a past? Hm...Maybe answers will be answered. Ya have to read to find out.**_

_**Echo's POV**_

It was dark by the time I reached a small mountain cave. By the time I crawled over the rough rocks, I was drenched in my own tears.

How could anyone be so cruel? Tearing apart families was bad enough, Making children into freaks was even worse. But now they take—" Oh Amber," I whimpered to myself.

No. I couldn't just sit here and cry. What's done is done. It's my fault this had happened. And it was time I fixed everything. Set everything right. The School created Artemis, a machine. That didn't work out the first time. They needed a human or...part of a human. Artemis—even if only partly—Was still human. Meaning, she had a conscience, and I knew that conscience all too well.

_**Crow's POV**_

By the time I woke up, no surprise, I was in a cage. However, I was alone. No other cages lined the walls of the empty, dark, class-room sized room I was in. My cage was still small as hell. Which made no sense. Hello! There's not even a door! How the hell am I going to get out of here, if there's no door? Okay, sure. I'd use a window, but there seems to be a shortage on those, too.

"Crow," a sing-songy, but still smiteful voice said my name.

I looked around. I was still alone. But there was defineitly someone saying my name. I am _not _crazy. I just have wings and have lived within eight houses in half a year. That's not crazy, or insane.

"Crow," the voice sharpened and I sat up fully. "Good, now that you're awake. Let's being,"

"Begin with what?" I demanded.

The voice laughed. It sounded crackly, and old. I looked up. Sure enough, there was intercom above me.

"Crow, you're no longer of value. You're a threat not only to us, but to the world. We need to retire you. You've served your purpose, and we've learned from our mistakes."

"I don't understand!" I blurted.

"Silence!" the voice roared, "You listen here little piggy. It's time for you to die now. But first, we need some things returned. So just be a good little piggy and do as we tell you."

Ari. I should've known. "Hey Ari," I said, "The intercom makes you sound like a whiny baby. Oh wait, nope. That's just your normal voice." I sneered.

Ari roared over the intercom. My ears felt like they were going to burst. Finally someone shut him up and irratating, even more annoying voice took over.

"Crow, sweetheart,"

"Can it Jeb!" I snapped, "Why you puttin' me through this, huh? Why don't you just go ahead and kill me?" Not my best choice of words.

"We can't kill you. Not just yet, Crow." Jeb said calmly. "We need some things we gave to you."

"Like what?" I demanded.

Jeb sighed, "One of my greatest regrets, is allowing you to die without letting you realize your full potential, Crow."

"Humph, at least you're not the one dying." I muttered.

"Crow," Jeb continued as if I hadn't said anything. "I know there's one question I can answer before any of this begins."

"Oh yeah? What?" I snorted.

"He is your brother, Crow." Jeb said quietly.

"Who is?" I asked.

"Fang." Jeb said, "Fang is your younger brother."

_**Matt's POV**_

"This is ridiculous!" I cried out from where I had been stuffed in the trunk. "I should be the one driving! Not acting like a murder victim!"

"Oh shut up!" I heard Max snap. "I'm the one that hot wired the car, so I get to drive."

"I wouldn't technically call it driving," I heard Iggy say, "More like Max-Dodging-Other-Cars-And-Pedestrians."

"Shut up, Iggy!" Max snapped.

"Where's Beast and Abby?" I asked, even though this was probably the millionth time.

I heard Max groan. "They're in town getting a couple of hotel rooms for us, tonight." Max explained shortly, "Not shut up in the back, or else I will stop this car and it ain't gonna be purty."

I sighed. She'd do it to. Why? You ask. Because she's my little sister, and I'd be saying the exact same threats right about now.

I didn't even know why we were in a car in the first place. Itex had Crow. We knew where it is. Why didn't we just fly in there and be like, "Hello! Now die!" Or at least, that's what I wanted to do right now.

_It's your fault she was taken._

This wasn't the same voice that informed me of Max's situation. This was my own stupid conscience whispering things to me that I really didn't want to hear right about now.

_You know it's true_.

Yeah, so? Alright, alright. I left Crow alone because I figured she could take care of herself. In fact, I _know _Crow could handle herself. I couldn't even find her anyways, and when I took off there were no signs of Erasers. How could I have known? A better question would be; How could I have left her?

_**Okay. Little note from your beloved author. So, if you read my little This-Is-Who-I-Am thing on my page, you'd know, I'm a writer. And in all my stories, I just love a trigger-happy, southern chick. Hint, hint. Wink, wink. Let's find out a little more about Matt's romantic history.**_

Next time the trunk opened, it was in the parking lot of a hotel. I jumped out and found my sister helping a sleeping Angel out of the back seat of the car.

"Where the hell are we?" I hissed at her.

She sent me a short glare. "Itex was closed. My flock is tired. We're at a hotel. We'll catch up on our strength, and then go back in the morning."

I couldn't believe this. "What?" I shrieked. "You—You—Ah!" I reared back and kicked the small ass car that had taken us all the way where Crow was, and then led us away. It dented the enitre side of the car. Angel snapped awake. They all did, and gawked at me. "Are y'all out of your mind?" I shouted at all of them. The parking lot was empty, and even if it wasn't, I'd still be shouting. "They took Crow! Crow is there! And you just drove away!"

Someone placed thier hand on my shoulder. Fang. "Matt, we'll get Crow back. But-"

I smacked his hand away. "Don't touch me! I am _not _waiting 'til the last possible minute to save her!"

"We get it!" Max shouted, taking her place beside Fang, "You're in love with her, and you're worried about her! I get it, alright?"

I looked at all of them. They were all just kids. Horrified and scared kids. I ran my fingers back through my hair, and blew out a breath. "What the hell am I doing?" I muttered. I turned and began walking towards the exit, "Y'all do whatever the hell you want, I'm goin' to go save Crow."

I walked out with Max calling my name, but once I started running, I was out. I took note of every turn we took, but alas, I was in the trunk of that crappy-ass car. I stopped running on some side road. There were no cars on this road, and I was out of breath.

It sounded like someone tapping their fingernails against a hard surface, but it was really heels clicking against the pavement of the street. A woman. I didn't have to have super sense to smell the purfume I had bought with a heap of money that could've gotten me a life-time supply of happy-meals.

I turned. She stood there. Black sweater, jeans, black boots with heels, and my most favorite feature, a shot gun slung over her shoulder, like it was a purse. Her sleek blonde hair shone under the full moon. Without the shot gun, she was your average, southern babe. With the shot gun, you best start praying for redemption.

"Michelle," I said under my breath, but she still heard me.

She smiled. "Hello, Matt."

_**Crow's POV**_

Now I was out of the dog crate, but I was still in the door-less, window-less room. No one had spoken to me over the intercom, but white coats had tried to get me to take my own blood. Yeah right. They told me to stay put while they took matters into their own hands.

"I got no where to go, you bunch of idiots," I mumbled. Then I shouted, "You hear me! Congratulations! You've ruined lives! Killed innocent children! All to win or get stupid acknowledgement from people who couldn't give a rats ass!"

The intercom flicked back on. "Crow, we need you to calm down." Jeb said calmly. "Or we will have to sedate you."

"Hit me with your best shot!" I scowled.

"Crow-"

"It's no use, allow me to enter and I will obtain what is necassary," a small, monotone voice said. It came on over the intercom, but it wasn't as loud as Jeb's voice, it seemed to further.

"Artemis, your orders are-"

"My orders have changed," I heard her say. Someone, mostly likely Jeb, grunted and shouted out for help, then the line went dead.

"Shit," I said. I went to the walls and started looking. "C'mon, door. Let there be a door." I prayed while I searched the walls.

"There is no escape from death," she said from behind me.

I turned. She was still dressed in all black. This time, in a suit. Like a fed. Her white hair hung freely. Her red eyes stared unbinkingly at me. This was it. The final show down. _My _final showdown.

"I ain't afraid to hit a kid," I said, moving into battle posisition.

She blinked slowly, and that's when I saw it. The small, short instant of green eyes instead of bright red. The hint of pain in those eyes that seemed cold and heartless. Artemis...was still human!

_**Matt's POV**_

I nodded to her and her shot gun. That thing scared the crap out of me. "Michelle." I sucked in a deep breath. "What are you doin' here?" I asked her.

She situatated the strap on her shoulder. "Matt, I'm the best damn tracker in my county." she said straight-faced.

"Yes, well, you're not in your county, now are ya?" I sneered. Not caring if it would casue any damage to me, she kicked me in the shin. "Yep," I grunted while bouncing on one foot and holding the other in my hands, "Same old Michelle."

She flashed that smile. Michelle was rarely happy. Unless she was shooting something. So, when I say she smiled, I mean she turned up the corners of her lips for a brief second, and then went straigh-faced again.

"Same old Matt," she retorted, "Always got a smart-ass comment up his sleev. Tell me, whatchya runnin' from now?" she asked.

I set my foot down. "I didn't _run _from you, Michelle," I said. "I had to leave, or they'd kill you."

she folded her arms across her chest. "And since when did anybody challenge me? You know, that I'm the-"

"Best damn shot in your county," I finished harshly, "We ain't in your county Michelle! We ain't even in your state! Now, tell me what the hell you are doing here!" I demanded, "Now!"

She drew back, and I had a split second fear that she was going to shoot me. "I've been tracking you down, Matt." And fear confirmed. "Well, not really you. I've been looking for Crow."

Uh..."What? Why? What do you want with Crow?" I asked her.

"I owe her a debt," she said simply, "And I plan to re-pay it before I leave the country." she held her hand up before I could say anything, "It's none of your concern. I just have a to-do list, and re-paying Crow is one of them. Now tell me, where is she?"

"Re-pay Crow? For what?" I asked. I had dated Michelle for the very short ammount of a couple months we had stayed in Texas. She's one of the select few normals who know about bird-kids. So yeah, she knew about Erasers and white-coats too.

Michelle shook her head, "That ain't any of your concern. What is your concern is that she's in trouble, and I'm here to get her out. Then I'm gone." she said.

Whoa! May-day! May-day! Red flag! "How do you know Crow's in trouble?" I demanded. She threw a blood stained lab coat at my feet. I looked down at it and then up at her. "Okay," I said slowly, "You don't have to answer that. How did you-"

"Itex is everywhere and nowhere, Matt. I found this place by one simple tool." she said.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" I asked.

She smiled, "Google."

Of course.

She began walking past me. "Hurry up wing-boy! We don't got all night. Let's get this over with." she said hastily.

I followed after her. I caught her by the arm and she bickered and argued.

"Shut up and hold on," I snapped. Without her consent, I took off into the air and into the sky.

Hang on Crow. I'm coming.

_**Echo's POV**_

Itex wasn't hard to find. Google was a most reliabe source. I made it to Florida in no time, and found the giant, fenced off, secret facility. There was no doubt Artemis aka Amber was in there. Along with Ari, and Crow.

Which meant, Matt and his flock along with Max and her flock would be along shortly. They obviously had some bad encounter with Artemis. I had to get in there before they did and killed her.

I found myself playing with the tiny silver necklace I had hidden for so many years from the white coats. My little sister had a simlar one. The charm was a heart, and for mine, a key to open the lock on the heart. That same silver necklace had been around Artemis's neck.

There wa sno doubt in my mind; Artemis was Amber. My little sister.


	14. Beautiful death

_** Thanks so much for the reviews! You guys keep me going. Okay, so again re-cap cuz I am blonde and I live up to the title. Oh btw, there is such a thing as dirty-blonde! **_

_** Crow gets captured. Matt storms off from Max and the flocks. Michelle, Matt's ex enters because she owes a debt to Crow. Oh, and we find out something interesting about Artemis/Amber and Echo, don't we?**_

_** Again, suggestions are welcome. Either PM me or review, and most of all ENJOY WITH A SMILE, or half a smile, a grin even.**_

_**Echo's POV**_

Itex was simple enough to break into through the air ducts. The Erasers must be getting dumber since Ari's death. I smiled slightly. It's a god thing that bastard is dead. He hurt me and took my sister away. All I was trying to do was get the other kids to cooperate so they wouldn't get hurt. His methods of pain killed far more kids than I could've saved. Now, he's dead. There was nothing to fear anymore. And I could get my sister back.

_**Matt's POV**_

Okay. Michelle with a gun could be a turn on, but when she has it aimed at you, it's more of a turn-and-run-away. Why does she have the gun aimed at me?-you ask. Because she hates heights and I basically whisked her off into the air, and had her puking over my shoulder.

"I told you I don't like heights," she spat at me.

I pushed the end of the gun away with my hand. "then you dated the wrong guy." I muttered, "Anyway, we're here. Shoot something!"

She looked around. Itex was as boring, and big as any of the other labs. There was a huge, no doubt electrical fence that surrounded Itex and about fifty acres of land. There was one road that led in and out of this place, and I didn't see any cars passing casually by.

"There ain't nothin' to shoot," Michelle said, "No guards, nothin'."

I looked again. She was right. Which meant one thing...these people are getting stupid-er by the second. I cracked my knuckles. "Man, this is gonna be a piece of cake." I said. I took a step forward right into the damn electrical fence.

The shock sent my body into some kind of jig, and Michelle erupted into a fit of giggles and snickers. I fell back on my back moaning and groaning like a moron. Well, moron! You walked straight into the damn fence of which you knew was electrical.

Michelle leaned over me. "Why don't I take lead?" she snickered.

I mustered up enough energy to shoot her the finger and then I collapsed. Michelle sighed and sat down next to me.

"Can't go leavin' you here to die. Then I'd owe her...again!" she huffed.

_**Crow's POV**_

I lay on the ground winded from the brawl between Artemis and I. She didn't kill me. She backed out when she had the perfect oppurtunity. Whatever they had done to her...she had become less of a mindless machine and more human. Had the human side of her taken affect? So, did the hunter really have a conscience? Or am I getting that pathetic?

I sat up, clutching my stomach. God! Just because you're shorter doesn't mean you have to hit the same place repeatedly. I grunted, and clenched my teeth to keep from shouting out in pain.

"Now, now Crow. You need to let your wounds heal," Jeb said calmly over the intercom.

"Why don't you just kill me already, huh? Wasn't that the plan?" I spat.

Jeb's heavy sigh made the static erupt. "Crow, we need some vital information from you first. In Artemis's records, it was you whom defeated you first. We would like to know if you are able to this time."

"Yeah? How I doin'?" I sneered.

"Not too good," Jeb said, "You must give it your all, Crow. Reach your full potential."

He must have lef this finger on the button because I heard another voice say.

"Dr. Batchelder, we have brought in expirement Maximum Ride. She is unconscience, and ready for put-down. You are to stay away from her." the voice said briskly.

Maximum Ride? Max! They had Max! Did that mean they had Matt, too? Oh no.

"You let her go, right now!" I screamed, and pounded on the walls. "Let her go! Isn't it bad enough you're killing children? Isn't it bad enough you're making them into monsters! Let her go! You hear me you bastards? LET HER GO!"

"Enough," that wasn't Jeb's calm-annoying ass tone. This was a female, and she sounded aggravated. "I'm done listening to you squable."

Something slid out of a panel in the wall in front of me. It looked like a hair dryer. I looked at it for a second, and watched the red lights on the side climb up to its peak, and then the device let out a foul smelling stench.

I keeled over, clutching my stomach and trying to cough the smell out of my throat. But it was futile. It was knock out gas. And it did its job on me.

_**Matt's POV**_

Okay. Matt vs. Electical Fence; Round two.

Matt devours the fence for breakfast by simply flying over the sparky nusciance and into the belly of the beast. Itex.

Now that I've had my moment, let's get back to reality.

Michelle and I ran across the grounds, searching for any kind of trouble. Safe and very weird to say that the grounds were completely empty. Michelle didn't look too happy about it, and that kind of put me on edge. But I couldn't think about that right now. Crow was inside, and I was only minutes away from saving her.

_**Echo's POV**_

I watched silently from above as a dozen or so white coats, guarded by big, burly Erasers carried a limp body on a gurney. They had to stop right under my because one of the doctors was receiving orders from another white coat.

I peered down at the body on the tray. Dirty-blonde hair, wavy with a bit of a curl at the tips, tall and thin, kind of white kind of tan skin. Max. Maximum Ride. I gulped down my gasp, and shudder of horror. If they've captured Max...then were the others here, too?

Suddenly, emerging from a corridor just out of my vision was Ameber—Artemis. She looked angelic, if it weren't for those red eyes of hers. Why did they have to give her red eyes? That made no sense! Were they trying to prove that they could make freaks? I think that was already established.

She walked straight up to the gurney where Max lay. She peered down at her, and then said something to a near by white coat.

The white coat sighed, "No. We're not replacing you sweetie. This is an experiment that has gone AWOL and it's time to release her." the white coat said.

Artemis kept a blank face, but I guess that was normla for her now.

"Allow me to be the one to de-commision her," she said quietly. "I can get the task done faster than any device you can conjure up."

The white coat's face twisted, but that didn't seem to affect Artemis. "Listen here, you-"

"Settle down doctor," another voice, and another familiar face emerged from another hallway. Anne Walker. The FBI agent that had given us refuge, and then tried to have us all killed. "She is only doing as ordered."

"Well, she shouldn't question those superior-"

Anne held up her hand. "Artemis here has a higher i.q than all of you put together. She's managed to capture all of our runaways, and bring them back unharmed. And may I remind you that if hadn't been for this brilliant break-through," she gestured towards Artemis with a swipe of her hand, "We would have never been able to great a better Maximum Ride."

Artemis scowled, "So you are replacing me!" she spat.

Anne turned to her with a sweet, warm, motherly smile. "No. We are simply giving you a better soldier." she told Artemis. "Once this old Max is de-commissioned, you will obtain the better version and you two together will be able to do extraordinary things."

Artemis gave Anne a stern look. "I do not want a partner. You told me I was so great, experiments with animal DNA would cease."

Anne held up her pointer finger, "But the science must live on. It must follow the new levels we have breached, my dear. And you," she put a hand on her shoulder, "Shall lead them all. In Greek Mythology, Artemis was the Goddess of the hunt, and she allegedly led a group of brilliant female warriors known as Aretmis's hunters. They killed the evil monsters and became immortal for swearing alligence to the Goddess. A similar thing is taking place. Artemis, you will be given control of the greatest army, and in time, with you at command of this army, not even all of the world powers together could stop us."

So, that's what this is all about. They wanted to take over the world.

Artemis looked down at her feet. That wasn't an Artemis thing, that was an Amber thing. She was thinking. No! No! I couldn't let her go through with this. My sister was still alive. I was _not _going to let her become a murderer.

"Then you should be classified as an evil monster," I spat as I leapt down from the air ducts, right on top of Artemis. "Sorry," I whispered before punching her head in. I saw her eyes roll back, and she went limp. I stood up to take on the Erasers that lunged at me. They had seemed to gotten quite easier to destroy.

The white coats ran for help or shelter. Anne was the only who remained. She seemed to wait until I was done fighting off the hounds of hell.

"Echo," Anne said just as she would talk to a pet, "You've come home."

I looked at her square in the eye. "No. I've come to get my baby sister," I spat.

She scowled, "Amber is no longer Amber. Artemis is now here. Amber is dead!"

"Then you don't see what I see!" I snapped, "There is still humanity left in her! Do _not _tell me that this girl is not part of my sister! I can see! I'm not an idiot! Not like you."

She raised her hand to strike, "Why you little-"

I caught her wrist and flung her into the wall. Then I bent over to pick my little sister up in my arms. This was going to be hell to explain to Matt. Wait, Matt! Max!

I turned back. Max was still laying uncosicous on the gurney. I started towards her, but then I heard voices coming from the hall. Max was out cold. It would take too long to fully wake her. And I couldn't carry both her and my sister.

"I'm sorry, Max." I said and ran the oppostie direction of the voices.

_**Matt's POV**_

An alarm went off as soon as we set foot in an empty hallway. Michelle and I looked at each other.

"Run!" he shouted at the same time, and took off in the same direction. It was the wrong one. As soon as we turned the corner, we ran smack dab into a hoard of Erasers. "Run the other way!" I said. I grabbed Michelle's arm and began dragging her through the mazes of hallways as she shot at the Erasers.

"More run, less shoot!" I snapped at her.

"Less talk, or I'll shoot you," she snapped back and I shut up. Michelle could handle herself. Especially with a gun. I thought shot guns were the most useful of all the guns. If out of ammo, you can still knock the crap out of somebody with it. Which is kind of what Michelle is doing now.

We rounded a few more corners, and the snarling of Erasers was finally eased off the back of our necks. We stopped to catch our breaths and try to figure out where the hell we were.

"We're near the middle of the building," Michelle pointed out.

I looked at her, "And just how in the hell could you know that?" I asked.

"There's no windows, no exit signs, and mostly, there's a map," she pointed to a poster on the wall that had a lay out of the entire Itex building.

I felt my shoulders slump. "Okay," I said slowly, "Can this thing tell us where Crow is?"

Michelle walked up to it, "I dunno. There seems to be a couple possible places. There's a Confinement Unit, Labratory, and a...Holding Cells? The Holding Cells and the Lab are real close. I'll go check those out. You take the Confinement Unit."

We nodded and split up.

I was so close. Crow was in this building, somewhere. And I would find her, and apologize. I never should have left her all alone in Anne's house. She had been right about not trusting Anne. And now she was paying the price.

_**Crow's POV**_

Ugh. I hate being knocked out.

The next time I woke up, I was on a lab table with white coats surrounding me. Instantly, I tried to jump up and run away, but they had be bound with restraints.

A white coat put his glove covered hand on my head and pushed back down on the cold metal table.

"Now, now," he wagged his finger at me, "Can't have you struggling through your own death." behind that mask he was smirking, I just knew it.

"How can you have the guts to kill a kid?" I spat.

He shook his head, "You're no kid. Just an experiment goen ary. Shame though," his finger traced along my jaw line, "You're very beautiful."

I bit his finger and he pulled back with a few not-so-very-polite words. The other doctors looked at him.

"Don't just stand there!" he snapped at them, "This place is under lock down. Kill her and then get out of here." he stormed out of the room cradling his finger to his chest.

I smiled at my handy work, and then began to strugle as the others began loading a needle with some kind of murky liquid. They filled it all the way to the top.

"Please, keep still." a woman begged me, "It won't hurt."

I dodged her everytime she came at me with the blasted thing.

They finally grabbed me by the shoulders and pinned me still. The lady rolled my sleeve and wiped at the skin with a wipe.

"Soon all your pain will go away," she hummed, "You'll be in a better place, and-"

The tip of the needle touched my arm and I screamed. My scream was followed my a _crack_ and the woman doctor fell forward onto me, dropping the needle onto the ground where it shattered. The others looked around confused, and soon they were all shot dead too.

A familiar face loomed over me. Shiny blonde hair, crisp blue eyes, and a shot gun.

"You ain't lookin' for a death sentence this early, are ya?" Michelle said.

"Just get me the hell outta here," I muttered.

She shook her head and chuckled, as she undid my straps. I sat up and rubbed at my wrists.

"I tell ya, this is some fun stuff." Michelle said. "You do this often?"

I hopped off the table and we began walking to the doors, "Almost everyday. Trust me, it loses the fun edge after a while." I told her. I finally looked at her, "God, I haven't seen you since-" Um, I wasn't quite sure how to finish that sentence.

"Since Matt and I broke up and you saved my ass from these lunatics." She finished for me and I nodded. She nodded back, "Yeah, well. Considered my debt paid. You saved my life, and I'm pretty sure I just saved yours."

"Done deal. Now let's get out of here," I said, making my way to the nearest window.

Michelle grabbed my arm. "Wait." she said, "Matt's still in here."

I stopped in my tracks. Well, shit!

_**Matt's POV**_

I am really, _really _tired of turning a corner and running into Erasers. Do they just wait there, waiting for me to turn like some lost tourist? Or maybe I just suck at following maps. Anyway, there is one thing I'm damn good at. And that's fighting Erasers to the finish.

The last one fell with a crack to the skull. I stood over their either limp or dead bodies. If you didn't catch the drift that I'm pissed, well you better now. I looked around the hallways. The Containment Unit had been empty, but I found a black feather on the ground. Crow had been in there. My only hope was that they had taken her to the lab, and the not the De-Commisioning room. Still, I raced all the way there, taking out Erasers and white coats with a single punch or kick.

The steal door was the only thing blocking me from the De-Commisioning room. With a few swift kicks, it was down, and another series of alarms went off. I ignored them and marched into the average size room. Maybe a little bigger than a bed room, in a rich house.

There were what looked like tanks, or giant pills, in rows lined up against the wall. All were open...except one. My heart slammed in my chest. Crow! I raced over, and placed my hand on the lid to pry it open.

As soon as I did, a furry, claw tore my wrist back. Ari.

"Can't let you do that, Mattie." Ari sneered. "She has to die."

I twsited his arm behind him and kicked him into one of the open tanks. "You kill her, you have to kill me too." I snarled.

Ari stood up, shaking water off of his coat. "Believe me, that's the plan."

We lunged at each other. I had seen Max crush his neck in New York. Then again, I had seen a girl go from machine, to half-human, half-machine, and still be able to kick my ass. Surely, the School had figured out how to bring the dead back to life. Oh great. We're fuckiing screwd now.

Ari caught an opening to my side, and kicked me against the wall. He didn't stop there. Pucnhes and scratches with his ragged, razor sharp claws raked across my front and back. I pushed past the pain and lunged once more for his throat. He blocked and twisted so he had his hand around my throat, and had me pinned to the ground.

"You wanna know a little secret, Mattie?" Ari sneered.

I couldn't answer, seeing as how I couldn't even breathe!

"I'm just a clone. I'm too important to Itex, for me to be dead. So is she," he nodded to the close tank. "So, you'll see her again. And then she'll kill you."

No. No! That is not true. Crow can't die. And if there was another Crow, she'd be the same. She wouldn't kill me. She wouldn't..."You're a mother fucking liar!" I don't know how I managed to scream, seeing as how I was being strangled. I also managed to lift Ari off of me and through the ceiling a couple floors. He came crashing back down whimpering and cursing. I rolled so his fat ass didn't land on me.

I crawled over to the tank after I made sure Ari was down for the count. I pried the lid off and staggered to my feet.

"Matt!"

I turned, ready for more. But instead, I was caught off guard. There standing in the doorway was Crow, with Michelle at her side. Crow ran towards me with small tears in her eyes. She buried herself into me and I wrapped my arms around her.

Crow was safe! She was alive! She was...not in the tank. The who—I turned back to the tank, but kept my arm around Crow. There floating in water, wearing a white smock was my little sister Maximum.

"No," my voice was barely above a whisper. I let go of Crow, and fished Max out of the water. "Max! Max!" I called down to the fourteen year old girl cradled in my arms. She was sickly pale, her whole body felt limp in my arms, and her lips were as blue as an icycle.

"It's no use," Ari rasped from where he lay on the floor.

We all turned to him. Michelle pointed the nose of her shot gun right into Ari's face. "You got ten seconds to explain," she spat at him.

Ari looked past her and at me. "I told you Matt. She's too important, but she wasn't perfect enough. They needed a new her. But there can't be...there can't be two Max's. One has to die. Why kill the new when she's so perfect. Far better than the old Max."

"You shut up!" I shouted at him, "You know nothing you damn dog! You know nothing about our sister! She's perfect! She's the only one that can stop this! There's no one better than Max. So you shut the hell up and just learn how to die correctly." I looked at Michelle, "Kill him," I ordered her.

Michelle nodded, and I heard her cock her gun.

"She's still alive y'know," Ari said. "But they'll hunt her down. That little flock of hers is already getting lined up for their deaths."

Before I could say anything, or Michelle could shoot, Crow planted a foot on Ari's chest. She glared down at him.

"Where are they?" she growled, "Where are they?"

Ari looked up at her solemnly. "Here. In the building." he said, his voice growing hoarse. "If you're going to kill me, then kill me." he said to Michelle.

Michelle lowered her gun. "Nah. The likes of you ain't worth it. Now scamper off." she turned away towards the door.

"Then you die!" Ari growled. In a motion faster than I could see, he knocked Crow back, and held Michelle up a good foot or two off the ground. He turned just a sceond or two for me to see. The slight _pop _of bone cracking was loud in my ears. Michelle didn't say anything, or get a chance to.

The life left her diamond-like blue eyes, the color seemed to fade from her skin in an instant, and when Ari dropped her, her body crumpled like a piece of old paper. Michelle—Michelle was dead! Ari killed Michelle!


	15. Remembering life and accepting death

_** Okay. So, um, if you guys cried, I did too a little from the last chapter. Although, Michelle wasn't a character for pretty long. She was still cool, and I loved her. Michelle RIP! **_

_** Re-cap time.**_

_** Echo gets/rescues? (I don't know if that's the right word) Artemis/Amber. Matt with the help of his trigger-happy-southern-bell ex, saves Crow. And Michelle dies :'(. I shall be emotionally distraught for...well now it's passed. Okay. Story time. Enjoy!**_

_**Flashback! (Thirdperson)**_

Matt led Michelle up the front steps of the house. His house. Michelle didn't have her shot gun with her, but she wasn't too thrilled about being blind-folded either.

"When can I take this stupid thing off?" Michelle grumbled. She hated surprises, and ever since she and Matt had started dating, her life had just been chock full of surprises. First, he defends her little brother who has a speech impediment, against the football idiots of her high school, he shows up the crappiest math teacher and ends up being able to teach the math class while the school finds a new teacher. Oh, and let's not forget the wings. The day he showed his brown with white speckles, wings Michelle nearly fainted. But the wings were just a part of Matt. And Matt was amazing, and definietly unique.

Matt chuckled as he guided Michelle up the steps to the front door. "Quit your whining. We're almost there." he assured her.

Michelle groaned, "You said that thirty minutes ago."

Matt laughed again. They had made it to the top of the steps. Matt peered in threw the screen door. Abby on the inside gave him a thumbs up. Good. Everything was ready then. Matt turned back to Michelle.

"Alirhgt, babe. Just a couple more steps," he said to her.

Michelle heard the sound of a door slamming shut and she jumped a little bit. She felt Matt's calm hands on her shoulders and she relaxed.

_"Matt will protect me from anything," _she thought to calm herself. And she knew it was true. Matt made her that promise the day he showed her his wings. And she made him the promise to never tell anybody about his wings. Little did she know, he wasn't the only one.

Her blind fold was ripped off, and three somewhat familiar faces. They were all part of Matt's "family". Michelle had seen them around at school. The one called Beast was most popular with all the pranksters and the girls. There was Abby. That girl talked of nothing but clothes and make-up. Crow hung around Matt a lot at first, but now she was with another emo from school. They all call him Exile, but his real name is like Billy, or something. He wasn't here though. Thank god!

They all shouted "Surprise!" right in Michelle's face.

Michelle wanted to scream and shoot something at first. But then she saw the banner that said _HAPPY BIRTHDAY MICHELLE! _In bright, multi-colored letters. There were presents stacked on top of the coffee table in the living room. A cake with camo icing. And a pinata?

"Matt?" I said to him when all the shouting went down, "What's with the pinata?" I asked, pointing to the start shaped thing sitting in the corner.

He kissed the top of my head. "That's for later. Right now, let's enjoy some cake!"

Beast stood up and rubbed his hands together. "Alright! I'll cut it!"

Abby pushed him out of the way, "More like, shove the whole thing in your mouth." she sneered at him. "I'll cut the cake, since _I _made it."

The party was an all-day operation. And big surprise; they all had wings too. Except for Beast. He was just a shape-shifter. That did explain how he got the escaped lion from the zoo to calm down the other day.

A couple days past, and finally Matt wasn't at school, nor were any of the others. It worried Michelle. There was talk of it, but it died down around lunch. Something about them moving. Something wasn't adding up for Michelle. Why would Matt leave without telling her? Just yesterday he had said...oh he said the most wonderful thing.

_They had been sitting under the shade of an oak tree. His arms wrapped around her, shielding her from the chilly breeze that was settling in to stay for the winter. Or maybe just the week. It was hard to tell with Texas weather. Only state where you find people wearing shorts and tank tops a couple weeks from christmas._

_ There were no words shared. Just very passionate, and long kisses. Matt pulled away smiling. Michelle smiled back. Both were breathless. Matt dug around in his front pocket and pulled out a string._

_ "I have something for you," he said softly. He fanned out his wings around them both. The tips tickled Michelle where her top didn't cover a sliver of her skin on her back side. He smiled as she giggled. "Pick one," he said to her._

_ Michelle looked at his brown, white speckled feathers. They reminded her of the hawks that she used to see on her grandfather's ranch. They had a family of hawks that lived in the tallest tree, and she named everyone of them as a young girl._

_ She ran a hand along their smooth texture, and then she looked at him. Surging forward, and wrapping her arms around her neck she whispered in his ear. "I choose this one."_

_ Matt smiled, but pushed her back. "I'm serious Michelle. Pick one." he said._

_ Michelle looked back at his feathers, and plucked one at the very tip. It was big, with a brown top and the bottom of it looked like someone dipped it in white paint. She handed it to Matt, who laced the string around the end of the feather and placed the string over Michelle's head. She stared at it in awe. He let her for a while, and then he pulled her into his lap, enclosing his wings around them both._

_ "Do you like it?" he whispered to her. Their faces were only inches apart. It would be too loud to actually talk._

_ She smiled and kissed him quickly. "I love it, but why?" she asked him. _

_ Her tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Because you're the greatest girl ever, and if something ever happens to me, you'll always have something to remember me by." he leaned in to kiss her, but she pulled back._

_ "Remember you by? Just what the hell is that supposed to mean?" she hissed._

_ Matt sighed, "Michelle, I don't know how long I can stay here without getting in danger. Without putting you in danger."_

_ She raised an eyebrow at him. "Have you not seen the gun I carry around everywhere? That thing could stop a falling plane."_

_ Matt snickered. "Michelle, you're the best damn shot I've ever seen, but there are others like me." his voice went grave, and Michelle's smile faltered._

_ "What? You mean your little group? Matt, I've met them. They don't seem like the killing type. Well, Crow does, but not the killing-the-innocent type."_

_ Matt shook his head, "I mean other experiments. We're escapees, you know." she nodded. She'd heard the story. "So, they had to make something to hunt us down. To bring us back."_

_ "So like, bounty hunters?" she guessed._

_ Matt shrugged, "I guess. But they're not really paid. We're Avian-Hybrids. Our hunters are Lupin-Hybrids. In other words, giant wolves that have the insane pleasure to kill and destroy everything."_

_ Michelle gulped. Her throat had suddenly gone dry. Matt had never explained this to her. "Why are you telling me this, Matt?" she asked him._

_ Matt looked around, even though all he could see were his wings. "I'm telling you this, because one day, they'll show up and I'll have to go."_

_ "No!" Michelle blurted. "You can't leave! You're the best thing that's ever happened to this town. Everyone loves you. What about the teaching posisition at the school? It hasn't been filled yet! We need you, Matt. I need you. You can't leave!" _

_ Matt cupped her face with his hands to keep her still and her eyes level with his. He kissed her on the forehead, and then the nose, and then a sweet kiss on the lips. "I don't plan on leaving anytime soon, Michelle, and if I do, you can count on it that I'll be back."_

_ "You promise?" She asked, breathless from the recent kiss._

_ He leaned thier foreheads together. "Cross my heart and hope to die."_

_ "Don't say that," she murmured, "If you throw me another surprise party, I just might shoot you."_

_ He snickered, and the two shared another long, passionate kiss._

Now, Michelle sat at her lunch table with her brother, her ex, and a girl she had in most of her classes. Her ex looked around.

"Where's Matt?" he sneered, moving in closer to sit next to her.

She glared at hit out of the corner of her eye, "Matt's just sick, okay? He'll be back tomorrow."

Her ex grinned, "So 'til tomorrow, then, hm?"

She pushed him away, and he fell off the bench seat. "Ain't happenin' Jacob. You were the worst damn boyfriend I ever had. Never should've gone out with you."

He stood up and brushed off his jeans and boots. "Well, fine! You ain't even worth any guy, any time. What guy wants a girl who wears sports bras all the time?" he shouted so the whole cafeteria could hear.

Michelle stood up and slapped my hands on the wooden table. "Oh quit your bickerin'. You ain't even had sex yet, and you keep sayin' you and I did it. Well we didn't! So just go pick someone else to annoy for all eternity!" She snapped.

Conversation had stopped to see this brawl go down. Jacob didn't say anything else. Michelle had hit his weakness. He stormed out, leaving everyone but Michelle speechless.

"And if anyone got anything to say to me, I only gotta say this; Sports bras are the most comfortable things, sexy or not! I don't give a crap what you think!" she slumped back down in her seat and picked at her food. She couldn't take the stares anymore, so she got up and stormed out the back exit door, not caring if it set off an alarm.

Michelle ran to her truck and sped out of the high school parking lot. Matt had to be home. He just had to be.

Just as she turned onto the dirt road, a black hummer rammed into her side. Michelle wasn't hurt, but it sure did jolt her quite a bit.

Her door was ripped away from the car, and a big, burrly hanf ripped her from her seat belt. It was a thing she had never seen before. It was like a wolf walking on two legs, with shorts on.

"Ah, found Mattie's little treasure," the wolf-man chuckled as he yanked the necklace with Matt's feather off her neck.

"Give that back!" she shouted.

The wolf pinned her by the neck to the side of her truck.

"I'm the hunter here," it snarled, "And you're not my prey, but that does not mean you aren't important. Would you like to guess what role you play in this scenario little girl?"

Michelle looked around. This wasn't the only wolf thing. There were about four more like the one pinning her down, scavenging through her truck.

_"Our hunters are Lupin-Hybrids. In other words, giant wolves that have the insane pleasure to kill and destroy everything."_

_ Oh my sweet baby jesus!_ "You're all Erasers!" Michelle gasped.

The wolf-man snickered. "Oh! What a bright one we have here," he sneered, and his grip tightened. "Knows a little too much though."

"Careful, Ari," another one of the Erasers said to the wolf-man holding Michelle. "We need her alive to bring in the piggies. If we lose them this time, the director will have our asses."

The wolf-dude—Ari?—released his grip only a bit. "Fine," he growled, "We'll just have to kill her later."

"Or maybe not at all."

A dark figure swooped in, landing a kick to Ari's head, and another to the Eraser standing next to him. It was Crow. With her dark wings fanned out around her. She looked like one pissed off angel from hell.

She helped Michelle up to her feet.

"Sorry about the delay," Crow said to her, "They came un-invited."

Shots were fired and both girls jumped behind the truck, crouching down.

"Where's Matt?" Michelle asked Crow.

Crow took a slip of paper from her pocket. "He couldn't make it. Beast got hurt, Matt's the only one strong enough to carry him. He asked me to give you this."

Michelle took the piece of paper, and even though they were being shot at, she unfolded it and began to read it.

Crow snatched the paper away, "Hey! Live now, read cheesy-letter later." she snapped.

A bullet dinged off the top of the truck and both girls jumped.

"I got a—I got a gun," Michelle spoke up.

Crow let out a breath of relief. "Oh thank god! Where is it?" she asked.

Michelle let out a hesitant laugh, "It's in the back of the truck."

Crow frowned, "You're just lookin' to die, aren't ya?" Antoher round of shots pierced through weak metal in the truck. "You get the gun, I'll distract them." she said.

Before Michelle could do anything, Crow snapped out her wings and flew over the truck. Michelle launched herself into the bed of her truck and snatched her shot gun, just as a clawed hand grabbed it. Michelle looked up. Ari.

"I may not get the whole flock, but I can settle for one piggy, and one goat." he sneered. **[Known fact that goats and/or sheep are used for bait when hunting for big game.] **

Michelle swung her leg around and kicked Ari in the side of his head. She rolled back off the bed of the truck, just as Ari came around the side and struck her so she went flying into some brush. She caught herself laughing. Oh she needed a fight like this today.

She batted Ari's fist away witht he butt of her shot gun. She flipped it around in her hands and took a shot. The bullet pierced through Ari's knee, and he went down clutching his wound.

"Michelle!" Crow cried out her name, and Michelle turned to see Crow being held up by one Eraser, and another at her back side trying to get a grip on her wings. They were trying to tear them out.

"Not on my watch," Michelle mumbled. It took two shots for both Erasers to go down. The fourth scampered off into the woods.

Crow hobbled over next to Michelle and both peered down at Ari. Michelle raised and aimed her shot gun.

"You wrecked my truck," she spat.

"It was a dump, anyway. Take the hummer." Ari pleaded for his life.

Michelle cocked the gun, "My grandpa gave me that truck." she continued.

Ari winced. "Please, you don't understand. If we-"

"Oh, can it Ari!" Crow snapped. She stepped out in front of the line of fire. "We ain't gonna kill you. Not today. But one day, you'll get what you deserve, and I'll be there with a grin on my face and a video camera so I can watch it over, and over, and over again."

Ari growled at her. "Not if I kill you first. You're nothing but a failed experiment."

Michelle stepped to the side to get an aim at Ari again. "I'd be real careful what you say, wolfy. I do believe that you're the one with a shot gun aimed at your ass. Not the other way around. Now, if you wanna keep that tail, I suggest you take your fancy hummer and drive right on out of Texas, and _never _come back."

Ari got up. Michelle kept her shotgun on him as he climbed into the hummer and drove off. Once he was out of sight, Michelle put her shotgun down.

"He doesn't like being shown up like that," Crow said from behind her. Michelle turned and looked at her. "He'll be back, but now you know what you're up against."

Michelle nodded. "Yeah. I guess I do." she said quielty.

Crow stood there awkwardly for another moment or two. "I guess I'll just-"

"Will you tell Matt something for me?" Michelle blurted out.

Crow sighed, "Alright. What is it?" God. What was she today? The messenger.

"Tell Matt that I'll-" Michelle stopped. If Ari would be coming back, wouldn't that be bad for Matt. She couldn't live with herself if something happened to Matt because of her. She swallowed her feelings for the bird-boy she loved so deeply. She looked Crow squarely in the eye. The note that had been crumpled up in her hand, she shoved into her pocket. "Tell Matt not to come back. Don't any of y'all come back, ya hear? It ain't safe."

"But-" Crow began.

"Just stay outta here, alright? Ain't no town want all this chaos!"

Crow stiffened, "Well if that's how you really feel then fine." she turned and prepared for take off. "I don't know what Matt saw in you, anyways. But you owe me!" she took off.

Once she was a little dot in the sky, Michelle sat down next to her truck and took the letter out of her pocket. She quickly unfolded it and looked down at the sloppy hand writing. Matt's sloppy hand writing.

_Michelle I'm sorry. I'll always love you, though I may never see you again. I'm sorry I never got to say it in person. I love you Michelle._

Michelle dropped the note on the leaf littered ground, and stared at it. He loved her? She buried her face in her arms, and cried. Not caring that a breeze came and swept the note up into the air, for her never to see again. But she still had the necklace. Matt's brown feather always hung from her neck, because deep down, and every day from that day, even though she did get back with Jacob; she still loved Matt.

_**OKAY! BEFORE READING THIS CHAPTER! **_

_**I want you to go to YouTube or wherever you go to to listen to music and listen to the song; Bring on the wonder by Susan Enan. I want you to listen to this song while reading this next part. Alright? Okay, good. Now proceed with the reading!**_

_**Michelle's POV**_

I watched as Matt shoveled the last mound of dirt onto my grave. Both flocks stood around my grave, each one of them had tears coming down their faces, but I was watching Matt. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the wooden cross, and the plaque. What did the plaque say? I can't see it from this angle!

Wait. Why am I seeing this at all? I'm dead. Does this mean I'm not going to heaven? Look, I know I've done some bad things. Killed some animals, lost my virginity to real jerk, and left my only love, but I don't think that qualifies as condemtion to hell.

_Watch._

I jumped. Okay, mysterious voice. Don't have to tell me twice.

I wacthed a blue ford pick-up truck pull up on the street next to the oak tree. I knew that truck. My grandpa's truck! Out of the truck came three familiar faces. My parents, and my little brother. I surged towards them.

"Mama! Dad! Danny!" I cried out.

They completely ignored me and walked right over to where Matt was. My mother locked stares with Matt. I thought she was going to hit him, but then she just collapsed into tears in his arms. My dad came over and took her in his embrace.

Danny. Sweet, sweet Danny ran over and started hitting Matt. Matt took it.

"Why d-d-didn't you pro-protect her?" he shouted over the silence. Poor Danny had a small speech impediment where he stutters a lot.

Matt knelt down after Danny was through with hitting him, and started crying. Danny was only fifteen or so, but he was small for his age. Matt hugged my brother and started crying to.

"I wish I could have Danny boy. I'm so sorry, I didn't." Matt said to my brother.

I walked/floated over to where my two most favorite guys in the whole world were crying. I wanted to touch them so bad, but my hands just seemed to go right through them. So instead, I said, "It'll be okay, guys. Matt you're a great leader and you can Crow are good together. And Danny, you'll grow up big and strong one day. I know it."

I didn't know if they heard me, but they both stood up and looked down at my grave. Matt bent over and laced something around the wooden cross. I had to stare at it a while to realize what it was. The necklace he had given me!

Next, Danny bent down and placed my favorite flowers over my grave. Purple lilacs. I almost started crying. Actually, I did.

"Oh lord, please don't let it be like this. It can't be like this." I sobbed.

I think I cried for a couple minutes. No one moved from my grave spot. Including me. Suddenly, I felt a warmth at my back.

I turned with tears still in my eyes. The light was so bright, but in it I saw a figure. It was a man...I think. The man held out his hand to me.

"Come Michelle Clearwood. It's time to let them mourn, and for you to come home." his voice was so soft and soothing. His words seemed to wipe my tears away.

I turned back to look at them all one last time. Then I turned and took the man's hand. "I'll come with you," I said, strongly, " Only if you watch after all those down there. And not just my grave, but the world. It's ugly out there." I said. This was god I'm talking to, right?

The man chuckled, "I'll make that promise with you, Michelle Clearwood. Now come along. Do not think these children go on in this world without a few guardian angels watching over them. I take care of my children."

I smiled, "I know you do, lord. I know."

_** Okay, really sad chapter. But I like a little magic sprkinkled in, and uh, little hint. This isn't the last we see of Michelle! He-He-He! Toodles for now! *snickers* Toodles...**_


	16. Guardian Angels & Demons

_** Okay, last chapter was sad, but things are about to get real interesting. I just love the thought of angels as protectors and guardians. Hint my name. Well actually, my name is from one of my books. Anyway, what happens when the flocks meet some real angels? Guess you'll have to read to find out.**_

_** Oh um, sorry I haven't been doing my music list. Been working on chemistry...STILL HAITNG IT! So, my absolute favorite song for this...**_

_** Hall of Fame- the script**_

_**Crow's POV**_

Weeks went by and we flew far away from Florida. Michelle's death was getting to everybody. She had been the only human, that we know of, that knew our little we're-bird-kids secret, and Matt's first love. Okay, yeah. It hurts to admit that, but Matt was way worse.

Is it wrong that it kind of hurt me that he still had feelings for a girl who told him to leave and never come back? And oh yeah, she's dead! That was harsh. Oh man. I can't think of any way of telling Matt how I feel without me sounding like the bad guy. This sucks!

_**Matt's POV**_

Michelle was dead. Michelle was dead. Ari killed her.

I couldn't forget the look in her eyes as Ari snapped her neck. That scared look I had seen on those kids faces, locked up in the cages in assorted labs. Hers was worse because she knew she was going to die, and she didn't want to. She was so young. So beautiful. And now she's dead. Because of me.

Not caring that I was supposed to be leading my flock, and Max and her flock to safety, I dived bombed into the trees below and let myself crash through branches until I reached the floor. Then I found a tree and began punching it. Prentending that the rough, barky surface of the tree's trunk was Ari's face.

That sneer. The carelessness in which he just dropped her lifeless body.

_"Why didn't you save her!?" _

Danny's words screamed themselves into my mind. Why didn't I save her? I juts stood there, looking on like a complete idiot. I let Michelle die. It's my fault she's dead. Why didn't I save her?

I punched the tree again, the trunk gave way and crashed backwards onto a couple other trees. I stood there breathless and with my knuckles swollen and bleeding. Even when I looked down at them, they didn't hurt. It wasn't my blood I saw. It was Michelle's.

"You thought you could protect her," I snapped at myself, "You thought you were oh-so perfect. Now look what you've done!" I began punching away at another tree. "You couldn't save her! You might as well have been the one that snapped her neck! You killed her! You killed her! You killed her! You-"

"Stop it!"

Something—Someone tackled me to the ground, putting themselves on top of me and holding my arms out at my sides. Crow.

"Stop it right now!" she yelled in my face. "You're gonna hurt yourself Matt."

"But I killed her!" I yelled right back.

"No you didn't! It was Ari, Matt! I was there, too, alright? I saw exactly what you did. You couldn't save her and neither could I. Neither of us knew what Ari was going to do. We can't read minds like Angel." Crow's head picked up so I could see her tear-filled eyes. She wasn't crying, but she was on the verge, "Michelle was my friend, too, Matt. You don't think it's hurting me too? Because it is. I know you loved her. She was the first human to ever know about us, and it sucks that she's gone, but there's nothing we can do or could've done." her arms were shaking, and a single tear rolled down her cheek.

It splashed onto my cheek, and I actually realized what was going on. The girl I had now, the girl I loved now was crying about a girl I used to love. I slid out of Crow's grip and wrapped her in my arms.

"I'm sorry, Crow. I'm sorry." And then being the complete manly-man I am, I cried too.

_**Echo's POV**_

I found a deserted cave somewhere high up in a mountain range. Amber was still knocked out, but I had the distinct feeling she would awake soon. And I had no idea whether or not she would be Amber or Artemis.

I built a fire, and cooked some food. Cave rats and lizards. Yum. I was afraid to leave. What if I came back and she was gone? Or worse, I came back and she was Artemis with a whole bunch of Erasers? So, that put a giant X through my leaving-and-getting-real-food idea.

Amber stirred over in her corner and I jumped up and away from the fire. Hesitantly, I went over to her. Her eyes were flinching, and her mouth of creased into a frown. She was waking up.

Okay Echo, if she's Artemis, there's nothing you can do but fight. If she's Amber then...what if she woke up and was Amber? What then?

Her eyes popped open and at first they were a bright green. They stayed that way long enough for me to sigh in relief. And then they changed into that awful blood-red color. I gasped as her hand wrapped around my neck and pinned me to the cave floor.

"Where am I? What is your plan?" she demanded.

Despite the fact that I was losing my breath I reached up and touched the side of her face. It was warm and smooth like a normal girl. Like my little sister. Aretmis's eyes widened when I touched her, and her crimson eyes flashed green again. She moved back into the corner of the cave clutching her head.

"What's going on? What have you done to me?" she screeched.

I lay on my side gasping for air. When I finally managed enough to speak, I said, "Your real name is Amber," I choked out.

"No! My name is Artemis! I am _the _greatest hunter!"

"No!" I snapped, "You're my little sister!"

She lunged at me again, and then pulled herself back into her corner. "I don't know. I don't know." she mumbled to herself. "There's this voice. This voice." she picked her head from her hands, and even though her eyes were crimson, she gave me a pleading look. "How do I know you? I've seen you before. Who are you?"

I reached out and touched her, but she pulled back, so I removed my hand. "I'm your older sister. Please, don't be afraid of me. I want to help you."

Artemis looked down at her hands. "Older sister? How come I don't—I don't remember you! You lie! This is a trick!"

"You know it's true. Your name is Amber! My name is Elaina! We were taken from our own home! Mom and dad were killed right in front of us! Remember, Ari? He's the one who killed our parents!" I nearly shouted.

"E-Elaina?" she stammered. To my relief the crimson in her eyes faded back just a bit. "I know that name. Elaina..."

My heart was beating super fast. She did rememeber. "Yes, yes. That's right. It's me Elaina. I'm here now, Amber." not caring that she had just been strangling moments ago, I wrapped my arms around her, "I'm not letting anyone else hurt you."

"Elaina..." she said soflty again. "Yes, I think I remember you now."

_**Matt's POV**_

I pulled Crow under the fallen trunk of the tree as it started to rain. No way could we fly with our wings yet. I looked around in the sky to see if I could spot the others. If they were as smart as I hoped, they had found shelter to ride out this weather.

Crow snuggled up next to me. Her cheeks were red stained from her tears, but she refused to cry anymore. Her cry-fest lasted about five seconds. Mine lasted five minutes. I still couldn't believe Michelle was gone, but Crow was right. It was Ari, that son of a bitch, who had killed her.

"Matt," Crow said and I looked down at her, "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing," I sighed.

"Liar. You're quiet. That means you're thinking about something." she confronted me. She lifted her head and rested her chin on my chest. "If you tell me maybe you'd feel better."

I looked into her dark eyes that were usually so emotionless, weren't at the moment. They were filled with love, and it made smile, but then my heart hurt so I stopped.

"Matt, it wasn't your fault," she began.

"I know," I said quietly, "But I still miss her."

"And?" she pryed.

"And I'm gonna kill Ari for what he did. Not just to Michelle, but every kid he's tormented. Echo was so afraid of him that she didn't talk. Did you see how the little kids in Max's group reacted when he showed up? They hate him, that's for sure, but they're so scared of him. Someone like him doesn't deserve to be alive." I said crossly.

"Even if he's your brother?" she asked quietly.

I didn't mean it, but it was a reflex. My grip tightened on her. She gasped, and I forced myself to calm down. "He may be by blood, but he's not my family." I looked at her and ran my fingers through her long hair, "You're my family, Crow. You, and Abby, and Beast, and British cat. Even if he does sing One Direction at the top of his lungs," I mumbled and Crow snickered. I smiled for a bit longer than I had before, but then it hurt too much. It was too soon to be happy. I laid back on the ground and stared up at the rain drops falling through the leaves. Was the world sad because of Michelle? Did it always rain when someone died?

Crow laid down next to me, she fanned out one of her wings to block the rain falling on my face. "Matt, please. Talk to me." she begged me.

I rolled over, gathering her into my arms. She smelt like wet dirt, rain, and...Crow. "Leave your wing out too long and it'll get wet," I said to her. She smiled and tucked her wing in. I smiled back. "You have no idea how beautiful you are."

She laughed, "That is _not _what you were thinking about," she said.

"Is too," I sneered, "Crow, you are the most beautiful girl in the whole world, and...and I love you."

_**Crow's POV**_

Whoa! He said it! He said the three words! All in a row. Out loud. Face to face.

Alright, Crow keep it together. He's going through a tough time. He just lost Michelle and—Michelle. Damnit.

I pushed myself out from under him and sat up. "Are you saying that to me, or Michelle?" I asked without looking at him.

"What? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he hissed, "Of course I'm saying it to you. You're here, aren't you?"

"Well you wanted to say it to Michelle!" I snapped, "I read the letter, y'know. And when we left you said that you would never love another girl. You said we'd go back for Michelle and take her with us." I tucked my knees in and buried my head. "So, when you say that—When you say you love me, are you saying that because you never got to say it to Michelle, or are you being serious?" I asked.

I felt Matt move around me. Under the fallen tree there was no room to stand, and we had to bend our heads if we sat up. His arms came around me, and when I peeked over my arms, I saw his brown and white wings forming a cacoon.

"I love _you_, Crow. And yes, I do regret not telling Michelle that I loved her. But key term; _loved_. It sucks that she's gone, but she is." he said.

"Aren't I the one that told you that?" I snorted.

"Yes," he said softly in my ear, "And I told you that I love you, 'cause I do, and I don't care if it's too soon or all that crap. I don't care if the whole world will-"

"Oh just shut up," I turned around and smashed my lips against his.

His hands fully wrapped around my waist and he brought us both down to the ground. He sucked the rain drops off my lips, and then my cheek, and just like the night at Anne's place, his mouth found the crook of my neck. I got rolled over onto my back, and his hands climbed a little higher. I let them.

Suddenly, he pulled back, but kept his hands where they were.

"I'm not gonna do this if you don't feel the same way, Crow." he said sternly.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and said without a doubt in my mind. "I love you, Matt."

_**Oh confessions...:3. Anyway, let's meet some real angels.**_

_**Michelle's POV**_

I could see Matt and Crow doing "stuff" in the forest. It hurt. Yeah, it hurt a lot. But they deserved each other. I could never understand what it's like to be a hunted-kid-experiment. I do know what it's like to be dead though. It's like reading a book. You see every character's point of view, and watch helplessly as the other characters run around and freak out, trying to figure out one anothers intentions.

I sighed and turned away back to the scene of the others. They had settled in a nice, abadonned cabin not far from where Crow and Matt were. They were all huddled around the fireplace with blankets over their shoulders. The younger kids were asleep on the couches. Max and Fang were in the kitchen discussing something in hushed voices. Hm. I zeroed in on them.

"We need to leave, Max," Fang was saying, "Your brother's too upset and it'll get to his head."

"Exactly," Max said, "He's upset, and I may not know him that well, but I do know that family should try and take care of each other."

"And what has he done for you?" Fang hissed. "He freaking left us in Florida! And he didn't even say good-bye to you in New York."

"He came when you were hurt, he was there at Anne's place trying to protect us even though Crow got kidnapped. Gifts and assurances are nice, but I'd rather have my life saved." Max retorted.

Fang stepped back and ran a hand through his hair. He blew out a long breath. "I still think we should split up, Max. We're too big of a target together. Look at how much trouble we've been through since we met them. Is it really worth it?" he gave her these serious and intimidating eyes.

Max sighed, "Fang, let's just find Matt and Crow first, and then we'll settle this later. I'm tired, the kids are tired. Let's get some sleep first, okay?" she walked past him, but he caught her by the arm.

"I am sorry I didn't believe you about the whole clone thing." he said without looking at her.

She turned, but all she saw was the back of his head. "Yeah. What was your first clue? Me dropping in and confronting her? Or her trying to kill you all?" she snorted.

Fang turned with a grin, "When she offered to cook."

Max glared at him. "I can cook, y'know."

He walked past her, gently brushing her shoulder. "Yeah, but you're a better leader than a chef." he was walking to the back of the cabin where the bed rooms were at by the time she turned around with a snappy comment.

Max just sighed and went into the living room to curl up on the couch next to Nudge and Angel.

I turned away from it all and looked down at my hands. They were so clean. No cuts or brusises. Even the scar I got from falling out of my first deer stand was gone. And I was even wearing a white dress!

"Seriously gotta discuss the dress code 'round here," I mumbled to myself.

There was a humorous laugh from behind me. Of course, when I turned there was no one there. "My sincere apologies, my child, but your apparel is only temporary."

"Wow, kicking me out already?" I said. I guess God does know it all. "I told ya I wasn't the innocent type."

"But you are the guardian type," the voice said.

I picked my head up a bit, "Yeah. I guess," I said. I did protect my brother. I tried to protect Matt and Crow against Ari. I think everyone can see how well that turned out.

"My child, you're needed again."

I looked around. Still no one. "Really? For what?" I asked.

"I told you as you entered upon my realm that there are guardian angels watching over everyone."

"Yes, yes you did." I said.

"Well, it's your calling. As an angel now. I present to you your duties to protect all those who still walk amongst the earth. Michelle Clearwood, it's time for you to live up to your destiny. You are chosen to be a guardian angel." the voice seemed to boomed amongst the fluffy,white clouds around me.

"Cool," was all I said. Oh smooth Michelle. "When do I start?"

The voice chuckled. "My young Michelle. To be a guardian you must pass one task, and then I shall asign you your person."

"Okay! Give it to me. I can handle it." I said.

A small cloud next to me parted mid-way to reveal one of the mirrors used to see down onto earth. In the mirror was none other than my murderer, Ari.

"You know this boy?"

"Yes. He killed me," I said stiffly. "Please tell me I get to return the favor." I said as I cracked my knuckles.

"No," the voice said sternly, "We do not harm. We protect."

"Don't tell me I have to protect him," I gasped. "I am _so _not protecting the ***insert cuss word here of your choice* **that killed me."

"You are not protecting Ari Batchelder," the voice boomed, "you are going to aid him. Look at him closely."

I peered down at the image of the wolf-man Ari. Except now, he was a small boy. About the same age as Danny. His entire body was surrounded by a dark mist that enveloped him so tightly, it clouded his eyes making them seem darker than usual.

"What is that stuff surrounding him?" I asked.

"It is Darkness." the voice replied. "It's only as strong as that when a demon is in play."

I gasped. "You sayin' Ari's a demon?"

"No. I am implying that Ari Batchelder has been possesed by a demon. The demon has been controlling Ari for a long time now. For so long, the real Ari has been pressed do deeply down within himself he barely exisits. Do you want to guess what your task is Michelle Clearewood?"

I wasn't that good at math, even when Matt was teaching it, but I could put two and two together. "You want me to try to get the real Ari to wake up, and then somehow get rid of his demon." I said.

"Yes. Will you accept this task, Michelle Clearwood?"

I looked at Ari sleeping, the darkness creeped me out. But one thing was for certain. If the real Ari was being possesed then, it hadn't really been Ari who killed me. It had been the demon. I turned away from the image, and it disappeared. I looked down at my hand. It was still clean, and it was really creeping me out.

And it was ready to strangle the crap out of that demon that killed me.

My hand clenched into a fist and I looked up. I don't know why, but it felt right. "I accept my task." I said clearly.

"Excellent. You shall need some things to help you on your task, and do not worry my child, you can keep all these gifts I am about to give to you. First, you will need to be able to move around the world with speed and agility. I give you wings as white and pure as the will of your soul!"

I don't remember much. Just a blinding ass light, and a pain in my back that seemed to stay even after two pure white wings broke through skin just under my shoulder blades, on my back. Huh, didn't even know my soul was that pure.

"Next, I give you a weapon that will never leave your side, shall never cease to function, and you and only you can use."

A small orb of light circled out of a cloud and circled around me. I got the notion to hold out my hands. The orb settled in my right hand, and formed out into the shape of a shotgun. I smiled as a silver shotgun formed completely in my hands.

"Now were talkin'," I said and the voice laughed.

"Next, I give you my eternal blessing. As long as you believe in my Light, you shall exisist as a guardian angel, and you shall never be harmed."

Another orb settled just above my head and sprinkled little baby orbs around me. It was a pure rush of adrenaline. So, I had a shot gun that would never run out of bullets, wings (uh, yay), and I was immortal and indestructible. And not one but of it was due to science. I guess there really is only one God.

"Close your eyes my child,"

I did.

"When you next open them, you will find yourself back on earth. Finding Ari Batchelder will be the first part of your task. You can only be a guardian once his demon is defeated. Do you understand?"

I nodded, "I do."

It felt like I was in that place between sleep and awareness, that place where you felt as if you were flying. And when I next opened my eyes, I was right next to a mound of dirt with a wooden cross and a plaque that read; _Here lies Michelle Clearwood. The best damn shot in the world._

I smiled at it. Then I looked down at myself. I wasn't in that white dress anymore, but I was still wearing all white. White tank top, white jeans, and white tennis-shoes. I still had my silver shotgun. I bounced the end of it on my hand. Seemed blunt enough to knock the crap out of something.

I looked over my shoulder, and there, draped like a long white cape were my wings. I had wings! Alright, let's see what it feels like to fly for myself. My wings lifted up and then hammered the air, and I took off.

OHMYGOD! I could see why Matt loved flying everywhere now. This was amazing!

_Don't get sidetracked._

Oops. Right. I gotta a demon to kill. The same demon that killed me. It's on!


	17. Destiny

_** Okay, so if you read the book, which I pray to the Gods that you all have, then you know that out of nowhere Ari suddenly becomes good. I may have missed it, but I'm too lazy to walk to my bookshelf and flip through some pages. I've started this, and I ain't stoppin' now! **_

_** In this beloved chapter, I have come up with my own creation as to how/why Ari became good. I may just end it here, or close to here. I don't know. I do really want to begin a new Fanfic, and uh, I'm not the best at multi-tasking. Well, I guess that's what reviews are for. Review and let me know!**_

_** Okay, re-cap.**_

_** We've discovered some real angels, and our beloved Michelle has become one. She must set Ari free from his demon *hint hint* and then become a guardian angel. So, yes, this chapter will focus mainly on Michelle, and maybe a freaking real reason as to how/why Maximum Ride was supposed to save the world.**_

_** Seriously, lot of things weren't explained, or I hated the explanation. Ha Ha! My turn.**_

_**Angel & Fang's POV**_

_**(Third Person)**_

Angel had her eyes closed as she curled up in Max's arms, but she wasn't really asleep. She loved Max more than life itself, although she doubted her methods at times. But now, Max couldn't help her with this sickening feeling settling in her stomach and giving her a headache. Angel had never felt this way before.

Over on the other couch where Fang and Iggy were sleeping, well, Iggy was sleeping, Fand laid on his side watching over all of the sleeping faces. Mostly Max's. He had the same sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach, but that could just very well be his paranoia.

His dark eyes scanned over every crevice on her face. She was smiling now. Probably having a wonderful dream. Then, her smile changed into a frown and she whimpered a bit. Her dream had no doubtedly changed into a nightmare. Before Fang could make a move to wake her up, she was back to smiling and making soft whistles through her nose whenever she exhaled.

Fang did a quick scan of the other members of his flock. Angel was cuddled up next to Max. Nudge was curled up in the recliner with a brown, thick blanket tucked around her. Gazzy lay barefoot on a blanket, sprawled out on the floor with Total snoring next to him. Abby and Beast had shacked up in one of the bedrooms in the back. Matt and Crow were still MIA, but it was certain that they would find them.

Angel stirred and Fang looked back at where she and Max lay on the couch parrallel to where he lay. She rolled over to her other side, and her crystal blue eyes, met his dark ones. One look, and both knew that neither had caught any rest.

"You never went to sleep," she whispered to him in the dark.

Fang sighed. It could only be heard by him though. Sometimes it really annoyed him when she read his mind. "Go back to sleep, Angel," he replied just as quietly. He pretended to roll over and go to sleep.

"I can't," she admitted.

Fang sighed. He slowly rolled back over to find she had crawled out of Max's arms to sit in front of the couch where he lay. Her blonde curls were shining in the faint moon light coming in from the windows. She truly did look angelic with those big blue eyes, and her heart shaped face, but this angelic little girl could be a real demon at times.

"Alright," he sighed, "Why can't you sleep?" He was going to regrett this. He knew he was.

Angel held Celeste, her new stuffed, angel bear she had gotten in New York by "asking" a strange woman to buy it for her with her mind. See? Demon.

"Something feels wrong, Fang," she said quietly.

"Maybe it's just some bad food," he said, trying to blow off the sickening feeling of her feeling the exact same thing he was. That nagging feeling that something just wasn't quite right. It always become worse, almost unbearable near the Erasers. At first, Fang assumed the sick feeling was just his fear in the nightmares of the Eraser's eyes. Their torturous and inhumane ways. But after fourteen years of dealing with them, the Erasers were on his daily schedule. This sickening feeling was new to him.

"It makes my head hurt, Fang," she continued. "My stomach feels icky, and everything seems so gloomy. So..dark..."

Yep. Exactly what he was afraid of. She felt it too.

"Could just be the night," he was trying to so hard to shrug this off.

Angel shooked her head and her blonde curls bounced. "No, Fang. Please, listen. I know you feel the same way. It's why you're still awake, isn't it. I know it is," she answered her own question. The six year old looked over her shoulder at the sleeping Max. The one who raised her to fight, the one who taught her how to tie her shoes, to dress herself, to go potty, to brush her teeth—Max was in many ways her mother. Just not by blood, but that did not matter. "Fang," Angel said quietly as she continued to peer at Max. The sickening feeling grew and lessened as she did so. Max's mind was scrambled and it was hard to depict it, even from here. She turned back to Fang who was staring at her intently. "I think it might have something to do with Max."

Fang looked at the six year old fully. Her eyes held nothing but worry and certainty. Fang then looked at Max who was still smiling and mumbling in her sleep. Her right foot twitched and she rolled over onto her other side, pulling the blanket tighter around herself.

"Okay, yeah. My stomach feels weird, but my head doesn't hurt," he admitted.

"I knew that'd get your attention," Angel muttered.

Fang ingnored her and slid off the couch, letting Iggy stretch out fully. He walked past Angel, and crouched down next to Max. The blanket had slid off of her a bit, so he pulled it back over her shoulders. She was always so busy taking care of the others that she never took care of herself. Fang considered that his job. To take care of Max. To take care of _his _Max.

"Nothing seems wrong," he whispered to Angel who had come to stand beside him.

"You're not the mind reader," she pointed out a little annoyed.

Fang stepped back, "Then tell me what's wrong instead of just assuming it," he said a little cooly at her.

Angel stepped forward with her hand outstretched.

_Nothing is wrong my children._

Both jumped at the sound of the voice. They looked at each other and then around the cabin.

"Did you hear-" Angel began, and Fang nodded.

_I am not physically there young Fang, you may release yourself from the battle stance. Although, I might compliment your form. It is truly marvelous._

Fang moved himself out of his battle stance. "What do you want? Who are you?" Max had said something about having a voice. Oh god. Was this his voice? Wait, but why could Angel hear it? She couldn't hear Max's voice. Or she never claimed to.

_I am destiny, I am fate. I am a great many things young Fang. I believe creator is among those titles. What I want is a long list that is not for your ears._

Angel spoke up before Fang started yelling and woke everybody up. "Please," she whispered, "Tell us, are you the voice that speaks to Max?"

_No. I am afraid not. She is a product of myself and my enemy. Her mind is impenatrable by any force. Including me._

"But I've read her mind before," Angel stammered.

The voice chuckled, _Yes. You have. You have that unique ability, as a gift from me. My wonderful and splendid little Angel._

Angel shifted uneasily on her feet. This voice was to joyious. Too cheerful. "Why can Fang and I both hear you? Why not just me? Or just Fang?" she asked.

_Because, I need you both. _

"For what?" Fang asked irratibly.

_Look down at Maximum._

They did.

_As I said before, she is the product of my magic and my enemy's magic. She is both dark and light. And you my dear Angel are Light, and you my dear boy, are Darkness. I have both placed you with Maximum to protect her. Things must be equal to survive peacefully._

"What are you saying?" Fang sneered, "That we're all three some powerful...thing?"

_Yes, quite. Very powerful, indeed._

"But why? Why tell us this now? This doesn't make any sense!" Fang growled.

The voice sighed. _I wish I could explain more to you, but all I can say is this. Help is coming. A war is waging. Angel your path is clear to me, but Fang, your path is not mine to see. All I know is that you both have been placed to protect and watch over Maximum, and help her fulfill her destiny. She _will _save the world. That is her destiny._

_**Max's POV**_

It was hard to really tell what I was dreaming. It was just me getting tossed back and forth between disembodied voices, all telling me the same thing.

_"Save the world, Max. Save the world, Max."_

"How?" I shouted out to them, "How?"

_"Light and Dark, Max. That's the key. Light and Dark, Max. That's the key."_

Gee thanks. A bunch of help you are. "Why are you giving me bibical crap? Shouldn't I be able to understand how I'm supposed to save the freaking world?" I shouted, angrily.

_"Light and Dark, Max. Light and Dark, Max."_

I spun around in complete darkness. Then there was light. Then there was darkness. It all swirled around me, and it was making my head spin. I closed my eyes to block it all out, but that only intensified the volume of the voices, and dark and light circled around me, encasing me in a mixture of emotions. Anger, joy, happiness, sadness, pride, distress, courage, fear. All of it was making my chest and head, and just everything hurt.

"Please, somebody...help me!" I cried out, "I don't know what you want me to do!"

_"Save the world Max." _

Oh thank god! Only once voice this time. "How?" I cried out.

_"Be yourself."_

I was pulled out of my nightmare/dream before anything could be said or done. I woke up panting in an actual bed. Huh, I thought I fell asleep on the couch. Guess somebody kicked me off.

I looked around the room. I was alone. The sun was coming in fully through the window. How long had I been asleep? And what was that god awful nightmare? I tucked my knees under my chin and hugged my knees to my chest.

Save the world. Light and Dark. Be myself?

What did it all mean?

_**Echo's POV**_

Artemis and I had been flying all day, and partially through the night. She wanted to know where we were from. I told her I only remember tad-bits, but she insisted. Now, I was leading her to the town where we grew up. Where on that horrid day where I was playing with my baby sister in her crib, those horrible Erasers came in and destroyed everything.

She wanted to know the story, but I thought it be good if she knew the place first.

So far, she was no trouble. Her eyes had stayed green through-out the flight, and even now as we landed at the entrance to a neighborhood. The neightborhood itself was all property, and fields. So there were only a dozen or so houses.

We walked silently down the long cement road. The only cement road where the kids would ride their bikes. The older ones would ride their four-wheelers or dirt bikes. It was narrow, so when a car was coming you had to hide in the bushes that lined the road.

Artemis looked over every property we passed. Silently making comments to herself.

"Is any of it...clicking?" I asked her in the awkward silence that had fallen over us.

She looked at me. "I—I guess. It all seems right. The wide open spaces. Which house is ours?" she asked.

"Just a bit further," I told her.

She continued to look around her. I tried to remember exactly which street to turn down. It had been so long, and I had been so young. I closed my eyes while I walked and thought for a moment. Past all the cages, and experiments, and Erasers, I remembered a well. I used to swim in it. Yes! A well! And an old chicken coop that we used for a dog house for our dog, and the main house!

I snapped open my eyes, and looked around. The houses/properties were names by little metal plagues on top of gates, marking as the entrance to the lond dirt roads that led into the properties. Our gate had been a black, stainless steel, and I think there was something with a rooster on top.

I turned and saw just what my hunch had told me. There was a rusted gate, pryed open with the chain lock fallen onto the ground in a pile of fallen leaves. No shock some of the kids around here probably broke in. We weren't the innocent generation.

"Here," I said to Artemis and we turned onto a dirt road. The gate itself sat on a hill, so from here you could basically see everything. The big open field that dipped down like a bowl with a lake in the middle. The dirt raod curved around the lake both ways, and on the other side was the old, stone, Victorian-aged, farm house.

Artemis gasped next to me, "It's so beautiful." she looked up at me, her eyes still green. "We used to live there?" she asked quielty.

I nodded and smiled. Did this mean she was remembering? I hope so. "Yes. This is where you were born." we flew over the lake and landed on the front porch that wrapped all the way around the house. The balconies only came out from the bedrooms. Inside, the furniture was covered with white sheets. The old wooden floors creaked under every step. The windows were blocked by pieces of wood that were rotting and falling apart. I could hear rodents scampering about in the shadows.

When you first walked through the large, oak, front door, you came upon a giant open space. On the back wall, near the three giant windows, was where the dining table sat. Opposite to the dining table sat our little living room portion of the big room. Leading off from the dining room was an arch way that served as the entrance to the kitchen. All the euipment was old and outdated now. We even had problems with it when we lived here. There was an island in the middle, that I would sit at when I watched my mom bake. There was a screen door that led out from the kitchen into the "backyard". It was really just part of a field, and then it led into part of the forest that was the center of all these properties.

I couldn't remember if I had ever explored the forest. So, I did not know what lied beyond the first couple acres of the tall oak trees.

There was a large, wooden staircase in that divided the living room from the dining room in the front of the house. The foot of the staircase fanned out. All the steps and the bansiters were wooden. The steps moaned and groaned as we walked up the steps.

I smiled to myself as the memories came back. "I remember, our dad running down these steps with me on his shoulders and you in his arms. All three of us laughing, and mom-" I turned to look down at the foot of the steps from where we were, mid-way on the stair case. "She would yell at us with a batter covered whisk in her hand, warning us to be careful."

"It sounds nice," Artemis said quietly, "I wish—I wish I could remember."

I put a hand on her shoulder and she dind't flinch or pull away. She looked at me. "But you do trust me, right? You do believe me when I say, you are my little sister, and this is our home."

She broke eye contact with me and trudged up the stairs. She kept her back to me when she reached the top. "I want to believe that what you're saying is the truth. I do. But how come I do not remember any of this?" she turned on her heel to face me, "My brain is programmed to be superior! I should remember more than just a silly, fool running down the stairs with two children!" she yelled. It didn't feel like she was yelling at me, so I didn't take offense.

I walked up to stand in front of her. She still didn't look at me. "Amber—Artemis," I honestly had no idea what to call her. She seemed to go by Artemis now, as I go by Echo. "Don't you understand what they've done to you?" I said. She didn't say anything. "They took your memories, Artemis. Yes, they may have given you strength, intelligence, abilities beyond anyones belief, but by doing so, they made you less human."

She pushed me away and ran down the hall. "That's not true." she turned into the first room and I heard the door slam. I don't think it was much of a coincidence that the room she just ran into, used to be hers.

I sighed. I knew I was moving too fast, but it was great being back here. Being back home. I walked over to the shut door and knocked on it twice. It opened.

Artemis walked back over to the window, and stood there looking at her view of the lake.

I looked around her room, and tried to remember what it looked like. "You used to have such a girly room," I said, but she didn't look at me. I rushed over to the fall furthest from the door. "This is where your crib was," I said. I ran across the room, "And here we set up a small table for tea parties, although," I snickered at the memory, "You never got the hang of it, and turned into water spashing."

Artemis walked over to that side of the room and sat down cross legged. I gasped when I realized that she was sitting in the exact spot she would've sat had the tea set still been there. She looked around and then closed her eyes.

"I used to have a white, sutffed bunny, didn't I?" she asked after a couple moments, "He had blue buttons as eyes, and a red scarf. Someone...someone special gave him to me."

I nodded when she opened her eyes and looked at me, "I'm not sure if you named him, but you called him Wabbit. Probably because you couldn't pronounce your R's yet. And our grandmother gave him to you."

She stood up, "Is she still alive?" she asked.

I shook my head, "She died of natural causes not far after you were born. Dad used to joek around and say that her spirit live inside of Wabbit." I said.

"And where is he? Where is Wabbit?" she asked, stepping closer to me.

I looked around the room. Her old crib had a sheet thrown over it. I walked over and peeked under it. Yep. Right there at the center of the crib. He was torn at the middle though. I took him out anyways and handed him to her.

She took him in her hands and stared at him. "This is an Eraser's claw mark," she said, examining the slash through Wabbit's stomach. "He's lost some of the stuffing."

I patted her shoulder, "Nothing a little needle and thread can't fix," I assured her.

"You can sew?" she gasped in astonishment.

I nodded, "I used to watch grandmother sew. It's much like stitching up a wound." I said. More like I hoped.

"So...can you fix him?" she asked quietly.

I looked down at Wabbit. The tear was slashed diagonaly all across his middle. And not just _some _of his stuffing was gone, practically all of it was. I didn't want to dissapoint her though, so I nodded. "We'll have to stop some where and get a subsititute for some more stuffing, but I think there might be some sewing materials in our parent's room." I told her.

She nodded slowly.

When she didn't say anything else, I began walking towards the door.

"I really did have a life, didn't I? I was normal before." she said quietly.

I turned to look at her. Her fully green eyes were locked on me, helpless and scared. I rushed over and hugged her. "Yes," I said softly, "You were my dear baby sister. We lived her with two wonderful parents, and a grandmother. I'm so sorry I didn't protect you! It's my fault they've done this to you, Amber." I began crying and hugging her tighter.

She pushed away from me, and I gasped.

She shook her head, "No. You didn't know what was going to happen," she said. "It's not your fault I'm like this, now. But now, I know. I know who the real monsters are. And I'm going to kill them."

_**Crow's POV**_

I woke up slowly. My eyes sliding open, and then dropping shut. When they fully opened, I saw warm sunlight coming in through tree tops. The ground I was laying on was warm and dry, and Matt's arm hugging me around my bare middle.

Bare middle?!

I sat up, staring down at my clotheless body. Matt mumbled and rolled over next to me. He was naked too. That meant we—we—we did it?!

I closed my eyes and thought back to last night. Warm, passionate kisses, Matt skillfully undressing me and then himself, with my help, and then...then...oh brother. I was never going to hear the end of it from Beast and Abby.

Matt turned over again, and I looked down at him. His hair was a mess, and he had dried mud all over his body. So did I, but it looked better on him. Weird, huh? Matt was a born wild-child. A classical Tarzan. Wouldn't surprise me if he put a cloth around his privates and started swinging through trees. Beast would be that little monkey sidekick without any hesitation.

I started to laugh at the thought playing out in my head. And that's when Matt woke up. He looked around and then sat up rubbing his head. Us having sex didn't seem to bother him as much. He seemed to remember every bit of it. My mind was still in a haze. I wasn't drunk last night, was I?

He wrapped his arms around me, and brought us both back down to the ground. "Good morning, beautiful," he said sofltly, his lips brushing against my cheek.

I turned so we were face to face. "Morning," I replied.

He kissed me softly. I think it was supposed to be a quick one, but it soon turned hot and long. We both pulled back breathless. He smiled, and I did the same.

"Some night, huh?" I said.

"The best night I've ever had," he said.

I wanted to stay here with Matt, in the shade of the fallen tree, with our bodies pressed toegther. Y'know, live that romantic fantasy that all girls dream about. Have that cute little farm house, white picket fence, a rickety old car that keeps breaking down. You know, that normal stuff. But I'm not normal. Matt wasn't normal.

I sighed, "We should go find the others," I said.

Matt frowned, but he didn't argue. He began to get up, and I felt guilt wedge its way into my stomach. I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. Then, I said the only thing I felt that would make him and me truly happy. That would show him that I loved what happened last night. Granted, I was starting to get a little sore in unmentionable places.

"I love you, Matt." I said.

He hugged me tightly. "I love you, too, Crow."

_**Michelle's POV**_

Flying...takes up...so much...energy. Where's a freaking truck when you need one?

Sure, flying help coveres distance, but when the man upstairs puts you on the other freaking side of the continent...not all that helpful. And flying makes you really hungry. Huh. Who knew angels got hungry.

Turns out, no one really notices a girl wearing all white with wings jutting out of her back because they be so dang stubborn, and won't fold in like Matt's wings. Gr. Fold in! Fold in!

I gave up. They were just gonna have to stay out, and if anybody asked,...eh, I'd make up an excuse later. Now, it's time for some grub.

Just as I thought about it, a wonderful scent wafted into my nose. I turned to see a small little cafe, but that wasn't what was setting off my giant, neon sign saying _STARVING-ASS ANGEL! _It was what was behind the cafe. Someone was grilling, and they were grilling meat.

I jogged down the alley way and found myself standing behind some shirtless dude, holding a steak over a gril. Okay, I don't think grilling meat in an alley, while whistling showtunes is exaclty normal. I began to back up but he turned.

"About time you got here," he said, waving his prongs around. "Thought I'd have to be cookin' meat forever. Not that it's not bad, but it's so boring having to wait for it to cook, and then I have to stand here, and-"

I took another step back. "Who are you?" I demanded.

He was about my age. Maybe a year or two older. He had thick, blonde hair, sky blue eyes, and a cocky-ass grin. Ugh, I bet he thought of himself as a real gangter. Seriously, who wants to be like a stupid moron who gets arrested, wears pants where you can see half of his ass sticking out, and can barely speak english, or any other language for that matter.

"They call me Reed," he said, then he looked away thoughtfully, "Never really understood why. I don't like to read, and I don't like water. Makes your wings all wet and then you can't fly anywhere. Rather, annoying." the meat behind him hissed and he turned back his steak.

Wings? "You have wings?" I stammered. "Are you an—an angel?"

He nodded, "Yep."

I stopped backing up. "Why are you here?" I asked.

He sighed and his shoulders sank a bit. He turned halfway around. "A little trust, please? You don't have to go around barking out questions." he said.

"Well, then how am I supposed to know whether to trust you or not?" I snapped.

His eyes squinted a bit, and his lips turned up into a sneer. "You're clothes are still on, aren't they?"

Uh...freaking weirdo. I brought my shotgun around and aimed it at him. He shrugged. "I prefer swords," he said casually. "But then again, I'm a bit old fashioned." he sighed, "anyway, I was sent her to help you, or rather, observe you and make sure you don't mess up."

"Huh?" I said brilliantly.

Reed shook his head, "Listen, Michelle is it?" he turned fully around, ignoring the beautiful piece of meat he was burning. "This whole task thing, is really more of a test. If you vanquish the demon, then yay, you've just become and honary guardian angel, whoopie-freaking-doo, but if you fail," he shrugged and then sneered, "Well, then we'll be in the same boat."

"what do you mean?" I asked.

He shut the lid on the gril and then walked towards me, smiling. He grabbed my hand, forcing me to let go of my shot gun and let it hang around my neck by the strap. He led me out of the alley and into the crowded street.

"Wait, what about the steak?" I whined.

"What steak?" he asked, looking over his shoulder at me.

"The one you were just grilling," I scowled.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said simply. "Your hunger must be making you see things, Michelle. We should get some food in you."

Aw, man. But I wanted the steak. I sighed in defeat and continued to walk next to Reed. He had a death grip on my hand, but he wasn't really holding it. He just used it to drag me along next to him.

"Where in the Sam Hill are we going?" I asked him.

"Baby steps, Michelle. Baby steps. You can't just swoop in and kill a Class-A demon. Gotta get you all warmed up." he said, cheerfully. A little too cheerfully.

"Wait, but what about the food?" I said.

He gave me a strange look. "Really, Michelle. You must not put words in my mouth. no. I'm taking you to a demon hot spot. There, you'll kill a small level demon, and we'll gradully make our way up to the big bad himself that'll make you a guardian angel."

"What?" I shrieked, "But I don't know anything about-"

He stopped in yet another alley way. It seemed deserted, but I saw a group of people huddled around a small fire at the end of the alley. It was a dead end ally.

"There," Reed whispered and pointed to a figure leaning against the wall. "See that man?" he asked, and I nodded. "That's your demon. He's too weak because he hasn't fed in a while, but if we don't kill him now, he'll kill all these homeless people."

I looked up at Reed, he was a good two heads taller than me. "You said 'we'. Does that mean you'll help?" I asked a little too hopefully.

He smiled, "Nope." then in the blink of an eye, he was gone. As if he were right next to me, I heard his voice say, "Good luck." then I was shoved from behing and stumbled down the alley right in front of the demon.

The demon glared down at me. "What do you want girl?" he barked.

Um, ok. This has to be like a cop thing. "I'm an angel," I said boldly, "I've been sent here to kill you!"

The demon sneered. "He sends a newbie to kill me?" he chuckled, "How amusing. Maybe if you make it past my guards, I will have a little fun with you."

Guards? What?

Behind me, the homeless people came around the fire to stand in a semi-circle. Their eyes all glowed a deep red, and small, needle-sized teeth slid down over their lips. Their mouths curled up into sneers.

I heard manical laughter from behind me. I turned just in time to see the man—the demon jump up on top of a dumpster and climb up to the top level of the fire escape. He leaned over the railing with a smile on his alibaster face.

"Proceed, minions. And do try to savor her blood. Angels like her are so hard to find nowadays." he called down.

Ick. Sick little—oof! One of his stupid guards manage to kick me in the side while I was distracted. I jumped back, dodging another blow. I whipped my shotgun off my back, but I didn't have time to fire it. I knocked the first demon that came at me, in the side of the head with the butt of my gun, and he went down moaning.

The others closed in, taking their time, giving me time to get my shotgun ready. I took one shot and managed to kill one demon. Yes! Cool. This was easy. Wrong.

That's when they started to get really pissed. Their teeth got longer, spikes ripped through their clothes, and their jaw dropped literally almost to their knees when they roared, spewing icky, green saliva all over me. Gross.

"Run!" I heard Reed call from somewhere, and run I did.

I bursted through the alley way and out onto the street, where people parted. I guess when they see a girl being chases by scary monsters, they'll move.

"Where are you running to, little angel?" mused the so-called weak demon, Reed had pointed out. "This has only begun."

I have no flipping clue where they came from, but suddenly I was surrounded again by the pissed off guards. I gulped, and when I tried to run back, the big man himself stepped forward.

"You managed to kill one of my guards. For a newbie, that is quite impressive. Tell me something, angel, is that the weapon he bestowed upon you?" he asked with a creeper-smile.

My grip tightened on my shotgun. "Shooting bastards like you isn't all that new to me," I sneered.

He frowned and wagged a finger in front of my face. "Now, now. Angels shouldn't be so violent. All for world peace, and all that." he smirked. "Now, I will give you a choice. It seems you know very well how to handle a weapon of this modern age, and my forces refuse to learn," ehs ent scornful looks to his guards who seemed to find a deep interest in the ground, "Angel-"

"My name's Michelle," I snapped. He opened his mouth to say something, but being completely out of line and rude me, I shot his ass. It was only in the leg. He stumbled to the ground cursing. He looked up, looking really pissed. I raised my shotgun at his head. The guards all took a step forward, but he motioned them to stop. "I am _not _for world peace, 'cause we all know that's shit. Someone's gotta be fightin' someone else. Demons have to kill people, and angels have to protect humans. So, there's gonna be some violence mixed in, and I am one all for that."

the demon lauhged, "My word! You are the most dleightful thing! You-" I shot him, straight in the head.

His body fell lifeless, backwards onto the sidewalk. "Shut the hell, up." I spat.

The guards roared again, and surged forward. I readied myself. Suddenly, the one right in front of me stopped and grunted. He looked down at his chest, and I did too. There, sticking through his heart, was a thin, metal blade. A sword. The blade retreated the the demon fell forward, there behind him was Reed, grinning.

"Good job, Michelle. You killed your first demon." he said proudly, while dodging strikes form the guards. I raised my shotgun to help him. "No, I got these morons. Meet up with you at the cafe."

Hm, help Reed, the most annoying guy in the world, or go get food. Food sounded amazing, right now.

I started to turn and walk away, but something settled in the pit of my stomach. I knew it wasn't hunger, and I knew it would never go away if I continued to walk. I turned around and took single shots at all the demons he hadn't killed.

Reed stood there holding his sword in his hand, with a blank look. When he saw the dead bodies around him he stepped back and looked at me. He whistled, "You're a damn good shot." he said, "Now how about-"

I ran over and punched that annoying smirk right off his face. It felt so good to see his cheek ripple under the pressure of my fist, and spit fly from his mouth. His eyes rolled back into his head as he flew backwards to the ground. It took him a couple moments, but when he finally sat back up, I was ready.

"What the hell was that for?" he snapped at me.

"That was for leaving me all alone to die! And making me skip out on food!" I snarled at him. "I told you I wasn't ready, and you still-"

"You killed him, didn't you?" he scowled while standing up. "I'm pretty sure that means you're ready."

"Quit talking!" I snapped, "You talk way too damn much! You smile about everything! And you left...you left me all alone, Matt!" His eyes widened, and I slapped a hand over my mouth. Did I really just say that? I did!

"Michelle-" Reed took a step towards me.

I turned on my heel and raced down the street, preparing myself for take off, and then I flew off with my heart pounding, my eyes stinging with the threat of tears, and my stomach still growling.


	18. Monsters Inside Me

_** One more day of exams. Thank the gods, I sit next to both of the Spanish speakers in my Spanish class. Otherwise, I'd be failing. Okay, so um, hope y'all are liking the story so far! I've gotten some great reviews, not alot so it'd be really appriciated if word got spread around. No pressure, or anything. **_

_** Anyways, Re-cap! Because I am blonde and forgettful.**_

_** Crow and Matt do some stuff *I can picture my perverted friend Issac whistling and wriggling his eyebrows and my other perverted friend/squirel (my pet squirel! Although, he is a human) going "Yeah..."* Michelle meets Reed. Annoying or really hot, hm? Hard to decide between the ammount of words he puts in. And Max's real reason on how she's going to save the world is determined.**_

_** Don't get me wrong. I love James Patterson and his work, but he stared with a great product and it kinda went south on him. So, let's do this thing! Alright, got my monster, my laptop seems to be functioning properly, and...where is my brain?! Oh well, who needs the stupid thing anyway.**_

_** Emjoy!**_

_** Oh cr p! My song list.**_

_** Roads Untraveled- Linkin Park**_

_** Castle of Glass- Linkin Park**_

_**Max's POV**_

I woke up casually with the sun coming in through the windows, and the blankets on the bed all pushed down at the end. Wait, bed? I fell asleep on the couch! Didn't I?

I quickly sat up and looked around the room. There was a rocking chair, and a dresser on either side of the window, that ran from the floor to the ceiling with a thin curtain waving in the slight breeze the ceiling fan was creating. The door was shut, but I had eerie feeling of being watched.

I jumped as I saw a shadow move in the corner of the room. Then I gre furious.

"Fang!" I snapped, and he came, smirking out of the shadows. "Of course you would get the freaky powers. How long have you been there?" I demanded. Why did he, Fang of all people, get the ability to turn invisible when he got really still. Which happened, _ALOT_!

Fang, still smirking, came over and sat on the edge of the bed. "I'd thought you'd be more comfortable in here," he said.

There was something in his eyes, and that smirk that just made me turn my head. It made a weird feeling in my stomch rise up. Vomit? Something I ate? No. It was weirder, and way worse. "What about Angel?" I asked, "Where is she? She was sleeping with me on the couch, wasn't she?" Oh great, I don't even remember anymore.

"Eating breakfast with the others." Fang replied.

Breakfast? "What time is it?" I demanded. God, this wasn't like me at all. I should've woken up at the slightest movement. Especially, my movement.

Fang sighed and put a hand on my shoulder. He pulled me down, backwards against him, and he put an arm around on me so I was stuck. "Everything's fine, Max." he said, "Breakfast isn't going to turn into an evil monster and devour us for centuries of us devouring it." he teased.

I noticed how warm and fresh smelling Fang was. Was that apple soap I was detecting? Or maybe just all those apples he eats all the time. Yep, Fang loved his apples, and he smelt like apples. It was a good smell for him.

"Max," Fang said, interrupting my thoughts.

"Hm?" I said still soaking in his apple-ness.

"Are you sniffing me?"

Realizing, that my eyes were closed and my nose was hovering over his arm that wasn't choking, but wrapped around my neck. I gasped and tried to push back, but that's where he was. Thankfully, he couldn't see the blood rushing to my cheeks. Why had I been sniffing Fang? Sure, apples are delicous and all, but sniffing Fang?

Like the brilliant being I am I mumbled, "You smell good,"

It was quiet for a moment, but then he laughed. Or well, laughed as much as Fang did, which was a quick intake of a breath and a slight smile. His other arm moved and brought me fully into his lap.

"You smell good, too." he whispered into my ear.

My throat tightened a bit when his lips planted a quick kiss on my cheek. Now see, I've seen girls flock around Fang like he was some sort of God, and I saw him push them away, but not that red head. Not that Lissa girl. So, why was he doing this to me?

I really, pushed away from him and stood up with my back to him.

"Max?" he said, confussion hung heavily in his voice.

When I turned to face him, I could see it in his eyes too. "You can't do that, Fang." I said cooly.

"Do what?" he asked, standing up on the opposite side of the bed.

My hands clenched into fists. Once again, I had to look away from him. "You can't just treat me like I'm a normal, girl, okay? Like that red head back in D.C. I'm _not _her, Fang."

He blinked in surprise, "Red head? You mean Lissa?"

Just hearing her name put me into a frenzy. I almost yelled at him, but I held it back. Why was I acting like this? This was Fang I was talking to. My best friend. My second in command. I laughed at myself and turned to the door. "This is stupid," I mumbled and walked to open the door.

"Wait, Max."

I turned to see him roll over the bed like some inexperinced ninja and then he had me pressed up against the cold, wooden door. His hands on either side of my head and his head leaning in closer mine.

"You're not, Lissa. I know that. Lissa was a mistake. Being with any other girl would be a mistake. I'm sorry you feel so frustrated. I don't want you to be, and I don't even want to be the reason you are. But I am, and I'm sorry." he said breathlessly.

"If rolling over a bed takes that much energy from you, I'd be worried," I smirked, but my heart wasn't really into it. What exactly was he getting at. When he didn't say anything and just gave the look. Fang's expressionless, know-what-I'm-thinking-even-though-I-give-no-expression look. I sighed, "Fang, what are you trying to say?" I asked.

_**Little side questionare from JaylaAngel, here! Who here hated the fact that Max runs from Fang throughout the entire like two books? Uh, taking a little too long there, Maxie. I know you're new to the whole love thing, but not in my fanfic. *Manical laugh***_

Fang's forehead leaned against mine. I felt my lips feel dry and thirsty for his moist lips. The last time we kissed...the last time we kissed Fang was about to die. But now we are both perfectly alive.

"I'm not _trying _to say anything, Maximum. I _am _saying that it's _you _I want to be with."

Yep. That's where I thought this was going. And, uh, yeah a small little fluttery feeling rose in my chest. And yeah, it surprised me when he pressed our lips together.

The idea that I was kissing Fang completely escaped my mind, and all I knew was that delicous, warm lips were mkaing my head dizzy. For that moment, kissing Fang, I let myself forget that we are both freak, mutant, bird-kids running for our lives from derranged psycopaths trying to kill us.

I had to pull away in fear that I would suffocate. Can someone die for kissing too long? Hm. I didn't have time to really ponder that question becasue Fang's grin caught my attention.

"What?" I asked.

"Thought you'd run away," he smirked.

I put my hands on my hips. "I don't run away, from _anything_. Unless, its big, hairy, has fangs, is half-wolf, or has a gun."

He smiled, which made me smile, and then we were kissing again.

_**Michelle's POV**_

I don't have any clue as to where I was. I just found the smallest crevice and curled up inside to cry my eyes out. I had no idea how much I missed Matt until I actually thought about him. And then I got angry because he basically left me after he told me he wouldn't for the world, or if he did, he'd come back.

And when Reed kind of did the same thing...

Oh god! Here I am crying over a stupid boy.

I sat up and began rubbing my eyes tear-free. I looked out at the lake that was stuck between some rolling hills, surrounding it like a bowl. The sky was turning dark, and the sun was slowly dissapearing over the furthest hill. I was mesmerized by it for a few seconds. Then I realized; I couldn't feel its waning warmth, or the breeze rustling the leaves in the trees around me.

I was wearing a tank-top in the middle of January on the top of some hill. How was I not cold? Every living thing is burrowing up in—Oh. Right. I'm not alive anymore. I died trying to rescue the douche that left me, and then went for a girl I never thought he would go for. Crow.

Crow was pretty though. I don't understand why girls like Crow hide theirselves in all that dark, emo crap. Although, she wasn't as bad as some of the other girls I've met. She just wore a lot of black, and had her hair hanging in her eyes half the time. And plus, she had saved me, so she wasn't totally bad. Hell, she wasn't bad at all, I'm just being a big Bee with an Itch because I'm still in love with a certain bird-boy.

"Michelle!"

And with a certain bird-brain...unwillingly.

A figure came up over the hill side. I had half a mind to duck back into the crevice, but most of me just wanted to get this thing over with between Ari and his demon. Besides, it had been the damn demon who killed me, not Ari.

I stood up against the darkening hillside behind me. To be even more considerate, I fanned out my glistening white wings. Reed landed lower on the hillside, tucking in his own pair of white wings, and then strolling up to me, not grinning.

Hm. Either something's wrong, or this isn't Reed. I got my shotgun read to fire anyways.

Reed eyed the shotgun first, and then looked at me.

"Okay, look. I know I shouldn't have left you all alone to face that demon, but that is no reason to have your gun aimed at me." he said.

Real Reed. I sighed. I really wanted to shoot something right about now. "Why'd you follow me?" I asked. If I came off a little pissed, then bite me! I am pissed, and tired, and hungry!

Reed held out a plastic bag out between us. I don't know what was in it, but it smelt delicous. Meet? Oh please let there be meet.

Not that I don't trust the insane guy I met bar-b-queing in the alley way, but, "What's that?" I asked.

"Food. I could hear your stomach growling from two states over." he said simply.

I snatched the bag from his hands and peered into it. Beef jerky, soda, Pringles, muffins, a to-go salad, and...a note? I took the note out first, and noticed that Reed shuffled uneasily on his feet. Don't tell me he wrote the note!

"What's this?" I asked, waving the note in his face.

He snatched it faster than I could blink. "It's nothing. Something that shouldn't be in there. Just eat your food and then we'll continue on to California." he said, gruffly.

Okay. Something was definetly up. "Reed, just tell me what it is." I pried.

"No. Now eat, or I'll shove you in front of a whole demon clan this time." he threatened.

"You wouldn't dare," I seethed and then cocked my shot gun for emphasis.

Reed looked away. "I'm gonna scout the area, and maybe find a car. Flying takes up a lot of energy, even for angels, and most of our power comes from our wings."

"They do?" I asked in bewilderment.

Reed gave me a long stare, "Seriously, is there anything you know about what you are?" he asked.

I thought for a moment. "I know..." hm. What do I know? Oh yes, "That I got a shotgun that never runs out of bullets!"

Reed did a face palm and then dragged his hand down his face. He let out a long breath. "We have a lot of work to do." he mumbled. He turned and began walking down the hillside. I started to follow, but he held his hand up. "You stay there and eat." he ordered.

"Where are you going?" I demanded.

He stopped, but didn't turn. After a few seconds, he started to walk again. "Just eat your freaking food."

I let his go. Who wants to be around a grump anways? How is it my fault I got _sent _here with no knowledge as to _what _I am? Jeez, I just got told that I needed to defeat a demon, and I got this really awesome shot gun, and let's not forget the wings! Oh! And if I don't defeat the demon then I won't become a guardian angel.

_"If you fail to vanquish the demon, we'll be in the same boat."_

And what exactly did Reed mean by that?

My stomach growled again.

Oh well. Now was not time for questions. Now was time for grub.

I sat down and began peeling open the bag of beef jerky, and popped a bottle of soda open. I scanned the lake side for Reed and found him on the edge. He wasn't doing anything, just standing there. Then, he opened out his wings and took off.

Okay. Call me crazy, but shirtless winged-boy, flying across a full moon is super cool. You couldn't really see anything except his dakr figure, but I mean his entire figure. The only thing still white, were his wings.

Reed disappeared back over the hill side, leaving me all alone...again. Seriously, quit doing that!

_**Ari's POV**_

"Let me go!" I yelled, "Dad! Dad! Help me!"

_"No one can hear your screaming except me you little morsel, now shut up." _

The voice that always answered to my calls for help was becoming more annoying to me, as I imagined I was becoming more annoying to it. I have no idea where it came from. I just remember running away with my dad and Max and the others, and then as the days went by, I just couldn't wake up.

Then I did, and this voice seemed to be controlling everything I do, and made me watch. I watched as I let kids die right in front of me. I watched as I beat up Fang to the brink of death. I watched my father frown at me as if I were some sort of monset. In truth, I wanted none of this. I didn't want to hurt anyone. I didn't want anyone to die.

"Let me out!" I screamed.

The voice just laughed at me._ "Little boy, you're trying my paitience."_

"Then let me go," I snarled.

The voice continued to laugh its nail-scraping-across-the-chalkboard laugh. _"You will have your body back as soon as I'm through with it."_

"When?" I asked. That means, I'll get to make things right. With Max, and with Fang, and with my dad.

_"As soon as these pathetic humans give me my army, and then this entire world will befall to __my master."_

"Your master?" I said, "Who's that?"

_"One who was wronged in his right to own this world, and feed off the souls of these pathetic mortals who have no idea that they're aiding him."_

"What's all this got to do with me?" I asked.

The voice's laugh was intensified. _"Oh, you malevolent little boy! You are the start of it all. Your jealously and hatred is what stood out to us. It's what feeds us even still."_

"What jealousy? What anger?" I cried out in desperation.

_"do you not hate Maximum Ride for stealing your father away from who. A father who now is more worried about her, than his own son. For that you envy Maximum Ride, and you hate your father. Your dark emotions for others who are good, is what drives us Ari Batchelder. You are our main source of Darkness, and you will be our vessel into this world."_

No! No! "I don't hate my dad! I'm not jealous of Max!" I protested.

_"Do not like child. Now hush, your squeaky voice is rather bothersome. I wish not to continue in this conversation. Good-bye."_

"Wait! Wait!" I cried out, but it was no use. I was being ignored, and now the life around me was flickering into existence.

We were in the woods, and there was a small cabin with smoke coming out of the chimeny. The voice was laughing like a maniac, but only I could hear it. The others, the other wolf-monsters, around me all had guns and their spit-covered teeth aimed at the cabin. That could only mean one thing.

Max was in there. Along with her Flock and probably Matt's too. Oh, Matt. Why'd you let them do this to me? Do you not see what's happened? All because you left!


	19. Raining Darkness

_**Alright, just one more life-story for a certain crazy angel, and then the real action begins. **_

_** Re-Cap.**_

_** We discover something has a hold of Ari that has a different plan for the human-race than simply letting only the evolved race live. Will he be saved? Or does he have to save himself?**_

_** Song List:**_

_** Skin to Bone- Linkin Park**_

_** Until It Breaks- Linkin Park**_

_** Lies Greed Misery- Linkin Park**_

_** Made of Stone- Evanescence**_

_** Erase This- Evanescence**_

_** Castle of Glass- Linkin Park**_

_**Michelle's POV**_

I waited for what felt like hours for Reed to return. By the time he did, I had ate all the food in the sack and I was no longer hungry. Finally, the nim rod showed up looking really tired, and again, not grinning.

"Okay, seriously, what's up?" I asked as he brushed past me to pick up the bag and stuff something into it. "Reed?" I said when he didn't answer me.

He stood up. "I got a car. It'll get us half way there. We need to hurry though. There isn't much time left." he didn't once look at me, but soon he was walking up hill.

I had to jog to keep up with him. "Reed, tell me what's going on." I demanded. He didn't say anything so I grabbed his shoulder, "Reed."

"What?" he snapped.

I pulled my hand away. "Tell me what's going on! And why the hell you're being so grumpy. And no lying." I said.

Reed sighed and turned to look at me. "Usually, he gives souls who've passed a while to choose to become a guardian angel. He wants them to be prepared. To go through a training course, basically. But you...you he sent here with no training. Just blasted you right out of the sky, and I don't get why. And he won't talk to me about it either." he said.

I stood there trying to soak all of this up while he spat it at me. "Okay, I have a couple questions." I said before he started talking again. "Who is this _he_? And why can't you just explain everything to me?" I asked.

He got in my face and narrowed his eyes. "Because I'm not a damn babysitter." he scowled. He pulled back and let me breathe. "It's one thing to send a damn newbie, but to send me an untrained one. Damn. He must really be sincere about that punishment shit." Reed muttered. He started walking away again, and I followed.

"Reed! Reed you're not making nay sense." I said.

Reed stopped again. He grabbed my wrist and started walking again. "Just shut up, alright? We don't have much time."

"Much time for what?" I asked.

We went over the hill. Just a couple feet away was a road with a yellow car parked on the side. It was a rust bucket and looked really old, but those were generally the easiest to steal. Huh. Don't really hear of angels high-jacking cars in the bible.

Reed stopped where we were on top of the hill and looked up. I did too. It was now completely night, but I could still it. The thick, darkness cutting through the stars like little fingers. They were all heading in the same direction. West. Towards California.

"What—what is that?" I stammered. It was seriously giving me the willies. I got this sick feeling in my stomach, and I knew it wasn't from all the junk food I ate. I ate the salad, too!

"Darkness," Reed replied grimly.

"D—Darkness? Like big, bad, evil Darkness?" I stammered.

Reed nodded slowly, "Yep. And it's coming in, fast. That could only mean one thing."

I looked away from the sky and the Darkness, and at him. "What?" I asked.

His blue eyes gave me the sincerest look I've ever seen. "We are seriously in some deep shit. And we need serious help."

He looked back up at the sky, but I just couldn't. Instead, I looked back, down over the lake. How it was so calm and serene. So peaceful.

_"Maximum Ride."_

I jumped at the sudden voice. Reed jumped too and his grip tightened on my wrist.

"What is it?" he asked.

I was looking around for anyone nearby that wasn't Reed. "Didn't you hear it?" I asked him.

"Hear what?" he asked.

When I could see that nobody was there, I looked at him. It suddenly dawned on my who/what the voice was, and what it was telling me. "We need to find Max."

_**Echo's POV**_

Amber insisted that she be called Artemis instead of her birth name, but I would only allow her to call me by my real name. She also insisted that we leave our child-hood home, and back to where it all began.

The School.

I trailed behind her in the night sky, silently. She had definetly changed. She was truly beautiful and scary at the same time. She did live up to the name the School had given her. I had seen what she had done to a post of Erasers we had passed a while back.

They had been confused to see her, and that gave us the advantage. She didn't really need my help except to hide the evidence with my scream. She barely even broke a sweat or a tear after at least a dozen Eraser bodies lay at her feet. And I noticed that as she fought, her eyes went crimson again.

I knew then, I would never really have my little sister back.

Suddenly, she stopped and hovered in the air over the forest we were flying over.

"Artemis?" I said to her, but she dived down before saying anything to me.

I sighed. She had found another Eraser post. It worried me that she was becoming so violent. She really wouldn't stop until all of them laid dead, and it scared me.

I took off after her, and we landed in front of a cabin where shots could be heard, and sounds of a fight. I saw the shapes of Erasers from the windows, and the shapes of kids. Matt? Max? Both?

It didn't seem to bother Artemis, she took off with an orb of electricity forming at her finger tips, and her eyes literally glowing a crimson red. I followed a little more hesitantly.

_**Max's POV**_

__They came out of nowhere and from every direction. And guess who was at the head of them, Ari. He stood there in the doorway, ordering his soldiers to fight and bite at us.

"Remember! We need them alive!" he shouted.

I dropped kicked the Eraser I was fighting off, and took off towards Ari. It didn't matter then that he used to be a little kid, he was a monster now, and it was high-time he stayed dead.

"Ari!" I shouted as I came towards him with a fist.

I caught a glimpse of the fire in his eyes, and his saliva covered fangs forming into an eager grin, then everything just blew up. I was flung back into a body that wrapped its arms around me and buried me with itself against the explosion. Fang!

"Fang!" I gasped.

He groaned, but rolled over. I quickly inspected him for injuries. He grabbed my hand, and our eyes met.

"I'm fine, Max." he assured me.

"It's about time you came out of hididng," Ari snarled and I turned on my feet.

Only, he wasn't talking to me. He was talking to a small girl, of about fourteen, with white hair, and hands that were covered in sparks of electricity. Wait! Matt had described a girl like her that had tried to kill him. What did he say her name was? Artemis! The experiment that was absolutely perfect.

Shit. We're screwd.

_**Aretmis's POV**_

Before me stood the leader of them all; Ari. The Eraser that started it all. Jeb's son. The very scientist who created me. Well, I do suppose that he wouldn't like it if his son was murdered by his very own creation.

"It's about time you came out of hiding," Ari snarled at me.

Behind me, I felt Max move. Maximum Ride. The leader of one of the flocks that escaped the School. The one that was supposed to be the prize to catch. Yet, here she was being blown up by me. Though, she wasn't my target now. My target—or targets were the beasts that caused my life destruction and pain.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Kill her! She's right behind you!" Ari ordered me.

No. "Enough," I snapped and the cabin drew to a still, like someone holding their breath. I glared at Ari. "You and your employers have ruined too many lives. I know the truth of where I came from."

I saw Echo—My sister—move and stand on the other side of Ari, blocking any means of escape.

"You ungrateful little-"

"Shut up," I snapped and raised my hand, "This time you will die, and you _won't _come back." I shot a full blast of electricity at him. He jumped out of the way just in the nick of time, and the blast hit the far wall.

I scowled. This would call for something more than just simple electricity. Time to put my other abilities to use.

Turning my electricity off, I used my mind to pick up the gun that was still in the hand of a dead Eraser. Without even touching it, I moved it to aim at Ari. His eyes widened and everyone in the cabin gasped.

"Leave now!" I said to all of them.

I knew they were all moving towards the door, all except the Erasers. They were surrounding me. One move made towards their leader, and they would pounce. Hah! They actually thought they could take me. I was made to be unstoppable, to be unkillable.

Just as I was about to pull the trigger and end his miserable life, a force slammed into my side.

I rolled across the floor. When I stopped, I flipped over onto my feet to face my attacker, except, there was nothing. Well, there was, but it was just a shadow. Ari's shadow. What? That was scientifically impossible! No one can control their own shadows.

I noticed that all of the Erasers had left, no doubt to hunt down the flocks. It was just me and Ari, and his shadow.

"There is more at work here than just simple science, Artemis." Ari snarled.

"Like what?" I sneered, "Are you suggesting you have magical powers?"

Ari's grin widened, "More powerful than that, little hunter."

What?

The shadow came at me again, and this time I jumped, but it grabbed at my shadow and pulled me down onto the ground, splintering the wood floor of the cabin. Ari was laughing as his shadow flung me around the room. Everything was becoming blurrly, and everything hurt.

No. No. I had to kill him. I had to kill those who killed my parents! For them! I ahd to do this for my family.

As Ari stood in the center of the room with his shadow prowling around him, I slowly rose to my feet and wiped the blood away that was dripping from my nose. I was bleeding in other places. The parts of me that were bone and flesh were undoubtedly damaged, but parts of me that weren't were already healing, and rushing to heal my human parts.

Ari scowled at me. "This time, stay down." he roared.

His shadow surged towards me. His shadow was just part of him. A form. Meaning I could so this! I used my telekinisis and grabbed the shadow with my mind. It writhed and wrrigled in my imagined grasp. In turn, Ari was also trapped.

Now, I was the one standing, watching as he wilted in pain.

"You are nothing but a monster, Ari." I snarled down at him. I took the gun in my own hands, and aimed it right between the eyes. This was going to feel good. I was going to avenge my family. My sister. My mother. My father. My grandmother. My life that was taken from me for the wickedness of humanity. "And a murderer."

His souless, black eyes looked up at me. "Then we have something in common." he growled.

Something latched onto my heart. It was cold, and it made my arm freeze. My finger hovered directly over the trigger.

"You don't think you're not a monster, or a murderer too?" Ari snapped, "Look at what you've done here! Not to mention to the posts. You've killed without a second thought, haven't you?"

The post. There was only one, but there had been at least thirty Erasers stationed there. They hadn't expected me, and I killed them. Easily, without even one scratch.

"No," I said, "They were monsters, too. They have the same ammount of blood on their hands as you, Ari Batchelder."

Ari let out a howl of laughter and I gripped him tighter with my mind, cutting off his annoying laughter. "I am _not _like you. I do not destroy families, or kill innocent people."

Ari looked at me once more, but now his eyes weren't the black, souless eyes that matched with his evil grin. They were big and wide. Like a scared little kid.

"Do it!" he shouted at me, in a pleading manor, "Do it, now or everyone dies! Please! Shoot! Shoot me!"

"Artemis."

That voice! I turned, letting Ari go. That was a totaly new Ari. One I had never seen before. But the monster that stood facing me now, was far worse than Ari. It was Ari's father. Jeb Batchelder.

"You are violating your orders, Artemis." Jeb said cooly.

"I'm following my own orders now," I replied just as cooly.

Jeb frowned and reached into his lab coat pocket. "Artemis there is something you don't understand," he began.

"Understand? What is there to understand anymore? You're a killer, Jeb! You killed my family! You and your son and all the other scientists! You all deserve to die!"

Out of his coat he pulled out what looked like a credit card, but at the end were little teeth, like those you would find on a key. I eyed the thing nervously. Something like that had to be bad. Especially, if Jeb was yeilding it.

"Do you see this?" Jeb asked, and I nodded slowly. "You were already dead when we found you, Artemis. Well, almost dead anyway. The raid on your family didn't go as smoothly as planned. Your sister fought bravely, and in doing so, well, as you can see our lupin-hybrids tend to lose their temper when angered. You were shot that night, Artemis." Jeb said.

I waved the pistol towards him as he started walking towards me. "Don't come any closer," I snapped, "Or I'll shoot you."

"No you won't," Jeb said, and he continued coming forward, "You want to know the truth, don't you? About who you really are."

"Artemis everyone's-" Echo came in through the doorway, with sweat and blood on her brow. There had been a fight after the flocks left, and I sent the Erasers away. Echo stopped in her tracks when she saw me surrounded by Ari on one side, and Jeb on the other. "No." she gasped, "You leave her alone, Jeb! You evil bastard! Leave her alone!"

"She isn't your sister, anymore," Jeb snapped, though keeping his eyes on me. "You would've died that night, if it hadn't been for me, Artemis." Jeb continued.

"Stop!" Echo surged forward, but Ari came out from where he was behind me and pinned her down.

"No!" I screamed. I turned back to Jeb. "Tell him to let her go!" I demanded, "Now! Let her go!"

Jeb shook his head, "She needs to hear this, too." he said simply. "You Artemis were created for one thing, to hunt down the flocks. You are no longer normal, nor have a chance at a normal life. You know why?"

"Shut up!" Echo shrieked, "Artemis don't listen to him! Please. Shoot him! Shoot him!"

"Artemis, you're an invention. A life-form created by me. I gave you life. Don't you see? You could've died that night of the raid. But you didn't because I knew I could save you." then he held out his hand, "Artemis I don't want to have to shut you down, please, come back home."

Shut me down? That had to be what the card/key was for.

"Artemis! Shoot him! Sho-"

Ari gripped her neck in his claws and Echo gagged on her own words. "No!" I gasped, "Let her go!"

Black, souless eyes flicked at me and then Ari grinned. The different Ari I had seen moments before was gone. I got the sickening feeling that I had just missed my chance at stopping a real monster.

"Ari," Jeb barked at him and Ari looked up at his father. I took that as my chance. I took the shot and the bullet pierced straight through Jeb's knee.

Ari roared, and then so did Echo. Ari wouldn't be able to hear for a week. While Ari was dazed, Echo kicked him away and then rushed over to me. She stumbled twice. I had to put her arm over my shoulders and hobble out of the glass. Past a groaning-in-pain Jeb, I took the card from his hand and looked down at it.

_Artemis Access Key_

I glared down at Jeb.

"I may just be an invention to you," I said, "But to others," I looked up at Echo who was looking down at me, smiling. Her eyes then moved to the card in my hands. I nodded and she looked relieved. "TO others I'm somebody and I do have a chance at a normal life, as soon as every labratory is destroyed and you and your son are no longer alive." I crushed the card in my hand and let the dust of it fall over Jeb.

Jeb gasped. "No! Artemis please."

"Shut up," Echo snarled and then slammed her boot onto his head. Not killing him. Just knocking him out.

We smiled at each other and then hobbled out of the cabin.

_**Michelle's POV**_

Since, Reed was "old-fashioned" I got stuck with driving. He complained that the roads were too narrow and always went the long distance around. I saw the little "path" he made himself through the trees. It's a good thing he got a small car.

I meneuvered the little thing pretty easily down the winding road. Reed kept looking anxiously out the window and up at the sky.

I finally couldn't stand the awkward silence anymore. "Why are you so nervous about this? Isn't Darkness as real as Light? Doesn't it have a right to be here, too?" I asked.

Reed shot me a cold look. "Darkness is pure evil, and so are the things that weild its torturous powers."

I shrugged off his cold look. "So, what I'm hearing is, Darkness got a bad rep because of those who've wielded its powers."

"Light is good, so Darkness must be evil. It's the only explanation. There must be a balance, Michelle." Reed snapped, "Without a balance there would be nothing."

I sent a sideways glance at him. I had never had any problems with Darkness. Just the things that came with it.

"So, whose this Max person?" Reed asked. "I mean, I know she's your ex's little sister, and that she's one of the runaway experiments from this Itex group. But why are we trying to find her? How can she possibly help us?"

How did he-. I slammed on the breaks and the car screeched to a halt right there in the middle of the road. We were the only ones traveling on it. Reed slammed forward and then back into his seat. Dumbass. Not wearing a seatbelt when I'm driving.

"How did you know that?" I demanded.

Reed rubbed his head and then shook it. "Jeez, a little warning next time." he mumbled. Then he grinned. Huh? "Easy, I get told everything and anything about you. I know all your dirty little secrets. Especially between you and Matt. Oh. That was some juicy stuff."

Okay. Note to self; Bashing Reed in the head makes him change moods. Great. Just like that bat off the disney fairy movie. Although, he was played by Robin Williams. Much cooler.

I banged my head on the steering wheel. "Why do I get stuck with the werid ones?" I muttered.

"So, I basically know everything about you. When your birthday is? What your favorite color is. It's camo. Oh, and when you lost your virginity. Who you lost it to. Surpirisingly, it wasn't the guy you thought you loved."

"Shut up!" I snapped. "You try having the one you thought was _the _one leave, oh, and let's not forget I-"

"Yes, you almost died the day Matt left." Reed finished for me. Then he tapped the side of his head. "I know everything there is to know about you, Michelle."

I scowled. Great. Just what I needed. Numb nuts knowing my favorite color. "Why?" I murmured/prayed, "Why do you stick me with these—these idiots?"

Reed looked around with a blank look, "Who are you talking too?" he asked. "Let me tell yea something right now, us being angels just means he has an open connection to us. Our connection to him is kind of iffy. He can see us, he just can't hear us." Reed said.

Oh joy. My prayers will go unanswered.

"Can we continue with the road trip please?" Reed said, "We do need to find Maximum Ride, yes?"

I scowled literally every curse word I knew. Even a tongue-twsiter we used to say in school for fun. Now it was purely out of frustration and annoyance. It goes like this.

"Piss on you sissin' sister. You ain't so much and fuss. Go jack off in your own back yard!"

"Whoa!" Reed said, "No need for foul language. Just drive."

I put the small little rust bucket into gear and we were soon driving down the road. It was back to being quiet again, and Reed was looking anxiously out the window. Guess some emotions you can't change.

"It isn't fair," I blurted out.

Reed looked at me. "What isn't fair?" he asked.

"You knowing everything about me, and I know nothing about you except your name and that your mood changes everytime you hit your head." I grumbled.

Reed laughed. "Yeah. My own personal kink. Everyone has one."

I sighed. "Reed-"

"Michelle, just don't." he said, "Besides, there's nothing much to tell."

"But-"

He looked at me with these huge bambi eyes. "Please. Just drive."

Damnit. Looks like he really did know _everything _about me. Including my one weakness. Bambi eyes. Who did not fall for those big, glistening eyes? It's almost impossible. no. Come on Michelle. You've face wild boars. You've faced a group of evil scientists and their hounds. Hell, you've even faced a demon. You _can _do this.

I took a deep breath, and slammed on the breaks again. This time, Reed didn't hit his head on anything. He had finally put his seatbelt on.

"What the-"

"Get out," I said simply.

Reed blinked. "Wha—why?" he stammered.

I gave him a firm look. "I ain't traveling with someone who I can't trust. I can't trust someone I don't know. Especially, someone who knows so much about me, yet I know nothing about him."

Reed narrowed his eyes at me. "Are you fucking kidding me?" he snapped. "You can't just kick me out! We're supposed to do this together. If you do this, you'll never become a guardian angel."

I grabbed my shot gun and aimed it at him. "I am _not _afraid to shoot you. And I will if you don't get out of the car, right now."

"This is blackmail," he said.

I shrugged, "My mama told me not to trust strangers."

Reed scowled and turned to face the window. "Fine. I'll tell you everything."

"About angels, too?" I asked.

Reed nodded. "That'll be the easy part."

I put the shot gun down and continued driving. "Good. I really, _really _didn't want to shoot you anyways. Too much blood to clean up."

Reed snickered, "I can't decide if your going to be a good one or a bad-ass angel."

I smirked, "I'd pick bad-ass over anything, any day."

"Figured you'd say something like that," he said.

" 'Nuff side-tracking. Start talking." I ordered.

Reed sighed, "Alright. I'll start with the easy stuff first."

I nodded, "Sounds good."

"Okay. So angels are basically gods little pawns, but there are different types of angels so the more you move up, the more closer you are to the queen. Now, you're just a little angel, not even a guardian yet, so you're still just a pawn. So-"

"What are you?" I asked. "And nice refrence by the way." I smirked.

He rolled his eyes, "What I am isn't important right now. Now, as I was saying. You're just a pawn. The next ranking would be a bishop. Those would be the guardian angles. Then, there's the knights. Those would be the, uh, well, they're not important and hardly do anything. The big level, the ones most important are the Arch-Angels. They serve as God's right hand men or women. They're the most powerful and have the ability, and they are the only angels with this ability; they can rip out your wings."

I gulped. "Sounds painful." I said and he nodded. "Now, what about the knights? Why'd you skip them?"

He shrugged, "There's really only two you need to know. Arch-angels and guardian angels. The knights, well, they're kind of top-secret."

Judging by his nervous finger tapping and how he wouldn't look me dead in the eye, I could tell he was hiding something. "You're a knight, aren't you?" I asked.

"Do you want me to explain things or not?" he asked bitterly.

"I want you to not lie to me, Reed." I replied.

Reed shook his head and mumbled something.

"Say something?" I asked.

"Just that when I say it's not important, that means it's not important. Now, about angels. As I said earlier, our wings are our source of power. So, if you cross the line, the arch-angels come, rip out your wings, and you're basically a wondering soul until you've done something to redeem yourself and get your wings back, but you'll have to work your way from pawn-status."

I listened to him drone on and on about angels for the next hour. He carefully avoided the knight-status and I always brought it back up. I did learn that, we aren't supposed to feel anything. Like cold breezes or the warmth from the sun. We only feel cold when we're near a demon or anything evil. Oh, and we live forever in the age we died in, our weapons never leave our sides and if they do, it always comes back. And saving and protecting humans, no matter what status, is our number one priority.

I nodded along until he was finished. When he didn't say anything else, I looked at him. We had crossed into Oklahoma. I didn't feel like passing through Texas. I got the nagging feeling that I would want to stay. But seeing a lot of _**Go Sooners **_signs were kind of getting to me. I really wished I had some burnt orange spray paint or something.

"Is that it?" I asked.

He nodded, "Yep."

I waited, and waited, and then did a couple more minutes of waiting. "When you gonna tell me about you?" I finally asked.

Reed turned his head fully to face the mirror. "Stop up ahead." he said, "We need a new car. This one ain't gonna last much longer."

I wanted to argue with him, but I could hear the engine moaning and there was this weird whining sound. Not good. I pulled into the place he pointed out. A motel. Great.

"I'll get us a room. You find a car." he said, and then he was gone into the building.

I slammed my door shut. "He's never gonna tell me, that dirty little rat. Should've dumped him out back in Alabama." I muttered as I scanned the parking lot. There must have been someone up there because just on the corner was a Ford F-150 with a for sale sign in the window. I ran over to it, and hugged the hood. "Oh mommy's missed you." I said.

"Do you two need a moment?" I heard Reed snicker from behind me.

I scowled at him. "We're taking this one. There's a for sale sign, so no one will miss it, and I know how to hot wire a truck. No more wimpy ass cars." I said, snatching the key to the room from his hand. "Which one's our room?"

Reed was still snickering. "Over here."

He led me to our room. It was normal. A TV. A desk. A small bathroom where the sink and the shower were different rooms. A small refridgerator. A bed. Hold up. Back track. _A _bed? As in one? Yep. Just one king sized bed.

"Ah, hell no!" I said. I turned to Reed who was shutting the door. "I ain't sleepin' in a bed with you."

He walked past me and towards the bathroom, "Then sleep on the floor." he said.

Sleep on the- "Why you little-" I picked up a pillow and threw it at him. It hit him in the back of the head. He froze mid-step, and then slowly turned.

"Did you just throw a pillow at me?" he asked, his voice seemed to drop the temperature in the room down to freezing.

"You told me to sleep on the floor! And you still haven't told me anything about you!" I countered, although my voice was no where near as intimidating as his.

He took one step towards me, and then towards the bed. He picked up a pillow and yelled, "Pillow fight!"

I didn't have the chance to get out a "what" when a pillow smashed right into my face with an amazing ammount of force. It hit me so hard that I fell back on my butt. The pillow fell into my lap. Reed stood there grinning.

"I am the reining champion." he smirked.

I stood up, gripping the pillow in my hand. "Oh yeah? We'll see about that."

Those pillows ended up as feathers scattered acorss the floor of the motel room in just a few minutes. Reed and I both lay winded on the ground. I wasn't quite sure who had won, but the energy-take was enough to make Reed fall asleep, and for me to recall my day and this new information.

And, I still knew absolutely nothing about Reed. Damnit!


	20. Danger Zone

_** Okay. Story might be coming to an end real soon guys, because I'm kind of nearing the end to this beginning. You know, the one that I planned out...pft, whatever. I do not make plans. Live and let Live, Hakuna Matata, and all that jazz. Okay. Re-cap!**_

_** Artemis fights Jeb and Ari. Michelle threatens Reed to tell her more about him, but he totally avoids it. Hm...What is that bird-brain hiding? I dunno. But maybe we'll find out.**_

_** Basically same songs from before. I got a Linkin Park and Evanescence C.d for Chirstmas. Bite me.**_

_**Crow's POV**_

We heard the explosion first, and decided that it was a good time to put our clothes back on and find the others. When we found them, we found a cabin on fire and only minor injuries. However, Abby was having a fit over one of her sweaters being ripped and all of our luggage being burnt to the ground.

And there standing far away from both flocks, was Artemis and Echo.

"Echo! Run! She'll kill you!" Matt shouted, putting me behind him and the others.

Echo looked up at him. Her throat was red and there were tears in he eyes. She stood up from where she sat on the ground. "No. She's not." she said sternly. She took Artemis's hand. "I know she has-"

Artemis let go of her hand, "Please, Echo. Let me do this." she said to her.

The only thing I could think of was; What in the world in going on? I came up beside Matt and took his hand. Guiltly, I sent a look to Abby whose eyebrows raised up and she nudged Beast. Beast then looked between me and Matt and then nodded approvingly with a grin on his face. Abby rolled her eyes and hit him on the shoulder.

The little girl from Max's flock looked from Echo and Artemis to me with a weird look. Oh crap! Mind reader! Mind reader! Uh, thoughts about unicorns, chocolate, uh, uh.

Then I saw it. Fang walked up to Max and put his arm around her waist. I glanced up at Matt. He was still focused on Artemis. Oh god. What would he do when he found out about Max and Fang? What would he do when he found out Fang was my brother? No. Fang isn't. Jeb's a liar. He only said that to get to me.

Artemis came forward and Matt and I both tensed up.

"I know I have caused you both harm," she said. "But I ask now for your forgivness and to join you."

Matt shook his head, "Uh, hell no! You tried to kill Crow, and then me. Why should we trust you?"

"Maybe 'cause she saved our asses, when you two were off in the woods." Max sneered.

Matt turned to look at his sister. His face contorted when he saw Fang's arm around her. I tightened my grip on his hand and he took a deep breath. Brother or not, Matt was _not _going to hurt Fang.

"We were just-"

"Oh please," Abby spoke up, "It's not that hard to see what you were doing."

Beast nodded along in agreement, and when Abby wasn't looking, gave Matt two giant thumbs-up. I rolled my eyes. Moron.

Angel tugged on Max's sleeve and Max looked down at her. I could see her lips forming the quesiton. _The _question which all adults or elder siblings feared to be asked. To have that burning spotlight upon them.

"Max, what's sex?" Angel asked just as normally as you would expect someone to ask what the time was.

Max's jaw dropped, and so did Fang's and everyone elses. Beast exploded with laughter and Abby scowled at him. Matt and I stood there uncomfortably as gazes narrowed in on us. It was hard to meet them, even harder to look away and think about what they were thinking of us.

"Yeah? So what?" Matt snapped at all of them, "We're both eighteen. Perfectly, legal. And it's not sex when you love somebody. It's called making love."

Max was cracking her knuckles at him. "I think I should _make _ you shut up." she scowled.

"You and what army?" he challenged.

"Matt. Stop." I said and he did. I looked back at the others. "Matt's right you know. We're not saying get used to it, because I am _so _not going to be one of those girls that's going to do it every night."

"Really?" Matt whined but only loud enough for me to hear.

I elbowed him in the stomach. "Look, I really love your brother, Max. I really do. And you have my word that I won't hurt him."

Max gave me a blank look. Then she rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "I don't care if you two do _it_. Just, why would you be thinking about it in front of a six-year-old mind reader? I mean, come on! Now I have to explain to her what it is."

"No you don't," Angel spoke up from behind her, "I read Beast's mind. I know now. I wish I didn't," she added grimmly afterwards.

She glared at Beast, and so did Abby.

"What?" he shrugged, "A guy's gonna think when the words been spoken. Right, Matt?"

Matt backed off instantly, and started shaking his head.

"Aw, c'mon dude. You can't do this to me." Beast whined with fake tears forming in his eyes. "I thought we had something special."

Matt put his arm over my shoulders. "What we had was long ago and I'm afraid it will never be again." he said like he was some Shakespeare character. He too was puttiing fake tears in his eyes.

"Oh dear lord," Abby muttered.

"Matt!" Beast cried out.

"Beast!"

The two ran to each other with open arms until they were hugging. They only hugged for a quick second before fist bumping and then laughing.

I rolled my eyes, and I saw Abby doing the same. So, Matt and Beast have been best friends for a long time. And before we all actually grew up, there was a dark age of when Beast and Matt were inseperable and did the most horrendous pranks on me and Abby. I think it all changed when Beast walked in on Abby taking a shower. That was about when we were twelve, I think. And yes, that's when the hormones were kicking in.

Our flock was never the same after Dumb and Dumber broke up.

"What makes her any different?" a really pissed off voice growled from behind me.

I turned to see Echo standing beside Artemis, and yeah, she looked really pissed.

"Echo. You don't understand. She almost killed me," I said flatly.

"That wasn't her!" Echo shouted, "Just like you, she was being controlled by the School. You know they don't use wires or anything to control. They just use fear. And on her it was so much worse. They took away her memories!"

Matt was behind me now. His bro-mance with Beast didn't seem to be more important than our lives.

"Echo, she's nothing like us. Don't you see it? They _created _her to kill us. All of us. Including you." I said.

"No! No! Shut up! I knew you wouldn't understand." she snapped at me. "There's nothing different about you. Nothing the School ever took from you!"

I took a step forward and before I knew it, I was standing right in front of her. She blinked and so did I. I heard some gasps from behind me. I turned. "What the-"

"Teleportation," Artemis said and I jumped back away from her. She was looking at me. I could've sworn her eyes had been red before, but now they were a pastel green. "You used it when fighting me in the brook. You did not know you possesed this ability?"

I looked down at myself. I had been standing a good yard away, and I just cleared the space in one step. "Holy shit." I breathed.

"Crow!"

Matt was running over to me. Even he had to run. I could—I can—Whoa, head getting dizzy.

_**Matt's POV**_

I caught Crow just as she fell, right in front of Artemis. Coincidence? I think not. I picked her up bridal style in my arms and glared down at the half-robot, half-human girl. Did I mention she's tried to kill me? More than once. But now, as I looked into her eyes which I knew had been red before, now they were green and they were big, and full of terror. The way she held onto Echo's hand. That was—It was-.

"She didn't do anything!" Echo cried out, jumping between me and Artemis. "You saw for yourself, she didn't even touch Crow."

"Then how-"

"Panick attack," Artemis spoke up. "Either that, or teleportation takes up a lot of energy. I imgaine using the ability when not knowing one posseses it; fainting is a reasonable outcome."

She even talked like everything was one giant experiment. I took a step back. I was ready to bust out of here and away from her at any second.

"Are you really that much of a jerk?" Echo spat at me. Her blue eyes were filled with anger. There was small droplets of blood dripping from her nose and her throat looked really, really bad.

"I, uh, I-"

"Can you not see that she's like us?" Echo continued, "Just because she got off to a bad start. It's not her fault. They did it to her! And just because she had no choice!"

"Echo-" Artemis began.

"No Artemis," Echo cut her off, "If they don't see what I see then they're all idiots. We can do our mission on our own, can't we?"

It wasn't a really a question, but Artemis answered anyways.

"No. We cannot." she said to Echo.

Echo turned to face her, but Artemis walked out in front of her, and past me. I turned to watch her. She stood directly in the middle, with the fire of the cabin setting off a hellish glow behind her that matched her escence perfectly. She looked from me to the others, who watched her just the same.

"The School—Itex, is planning something awful. It's called the By-Half plan." Artemis spoke over the roar of the fire and the cracking of the wooden as it gave under the flames strength and destruction.

"What is the By-Half plan?" Max asked, stepping away from Fang (There will be some serious conversation about that!) and towards Artemis.

"Max-"

Max gave me a cold look. "_She _saved our lives, while you and Crow were out..."

"Snogging!" Iggy suggested. Max just gave a firm nod.

I backed down. No matter how much I regretted not being able to protect my sister, I had had spent my time with Crow wonderfully, and I did _not _regret that.

Aretmis looked from me to, and then back to Max. "The By-Half plan is to its name. Itex means to cut the worlds population down to those who are only evolved or are coming to be evolved."

"When you say evolved, you mean like—Like us?" Max asked.

Artemis simply nodded. "Yes. I do."

"They can't just a kill a whole bunch of people who don't have wings, or a tail!" Beast protested. "That's impossible."

"So, is bringing life back from the dead." Artemis coountered in a grave voice.

I didn't hear her, but I saw the name form on my sister's lips. "Ari." then she looked up at Artemis with a look no fourteen year old should ever have. "What should we do?" she asked.

Aretmis blinked slowly. "My sister and I have already begun taking down small posts of Erasers."

Once again, jaws dropped.

"S-Sister?" I stammered.

Echo came out and put a hand on Artemis's shoulder. "Yes. Although, her name used to be something different. And so did mine. Our story is the same as yours. The School ruined our lives, killed our parents, and used us for there own horrible ideas."

There were slow nodds and murmurs all around. None the less, I understood why Echo had suddenly become so protective over Artemis. I would do the exact damn thing for Max.

"Alright," I spoke up, "Say I believe you about this whole By-Half thing. What do you need our help for? Aren't you supposed to be some kind of super weapon?" I asked. Not trying to be rude or anything, but, uh, THIS GIRL HAS TRIED TO KILL ME, MORE THAN ONCE! I don't think I've made this clear enough yet.

"The School thinking that I would stay humble to them programmed me with all of thier computers. Even the main ones. I can see what they're doing even now." she said.

"Like what?" Max asked.

"Like killing off all of the Erasers." Artemis said with a little pinch in her face. Then her eyes went wide, "And—Gah!"

"Artemis!" Echo gasped as a net shot out from the trees and wrapped its wire around Artemis. Echo ran to her, but was wrapped up in her own net, and soon we were all tangled up, wriggling.

I tried to hold Crow next to me, but then Erasers came out of the woods and tore her from me.

"Don't touch her!" I snarled at them. "Beast get us out of here!"

Beast was trying like crazy to transform, but even in his smallest form, the net had him trapped. "I-I can't," he said. "Abby!" he called out, as two Erasers picked her up and threw her cussing and all into the back of a truck. "Hey! Let go!" he snapped as they began picking them up.

"Max!"

"Fang!"

"Where' Angel?"

I looked around, watching everyone getting picked up and tossed into the back of separate trucks. There was absolutely no sign of Angel. Where had she gone? Could she had possibly escaped? Oh please, god. Please. Let her be okay. Let her find help.

A twig snapped in the brush closest to me and walked my greatest nightmare. Ari.

He grinned down at me. "Hello, Mattie. You look like crap."

"Shut the hell up, Ari!" I snarled, "Let us go!"

His boot slammed down hard onto my face and I only heard him say, "It's time for you to die." before it all went black.

_**Angel's POV**_

_**(Third Person)**_

She felt them coming. Rather, just him. Just Ari. She could always hear his dark thoughts. The sick feeling in her stomach swelled everytime he was near. Erasers meant bad, but Ari was just plain evil.

His particular thoughts this time were even more unnerving.

_Once we capture this morsels, the world will be his, and all of mortality will befal to his greatness and evil._

Now as Angel raced across the night sky, away from the cabin and where the others were being taken away, back to the School; Angel pondered exactly what Ari's thoughts had meant. They were dark, for sure. And what was this great evil he had been thinking about? Usually, Ari's thought were all centered on harming Max. They had never been this dark before.

Angel knew, as soon as she heard that, she had to get away. If she had warned them, the Erasers would've gotten her, too and there would have been no chance for survival. Max would understand, and better yet, maybe Angel could get a quick message in.

_Max. I'm safe. I'll get help._

Angel stopped in the sky to see eleven black trucks rolling down the street, with armored cars guarding them on either side. She couldn't take them alone. Even with her powers growing like they were. She needed serious help. She just didn't know where.

_Help will come to those who really need it, and to those who look very carefully._

More mind messages. Angel had been getting more and more of these lately. It wasn't from Max. Though, Max didn't know how to send thoughts directly. She could think them and Angel could pick them up, but there were channels, much like a radio station. Each person had their own frequency. All Angel had to do was zero in on a person's frequency and their thoughts could be heard by her, and even directed.

This new voice talking to her seemed to have no frequency. It was just floating in space and would appear at random with little side notes or messages just as she received. Angel wondered if this was the same voice Max was beginning to hear. If so, where was it coming from? And what did it want?

_**Michelle's POV**_

_**SONG LIST! YOU MUST LISTEN TO THESE SONGS AS YOU READ!**_

_**Boys are Back- Thin Lizzy**_

_**Danger Zone- Kenny Loggins **_

Oh, how this truck reminded me of my black beauty back in Texas. I wonder if Danny would get it. Maybe he'd think it was haunted by my spirit. I smiled at the thought of Danny. He was always such a believer in the Supernatural stuff. Me. I was more of a; If it can die from a bullet then it's real.

Now that I'm an angel trying to destroy demons and Darkness, well I'm starting to think that maybe there are some things that human kind should just leave the hell alone.

Reed and I had both spent the night on the floor, and snuck out to commendeer this truck before we got in trouble for destroying all of the pillows. Now we were flying down the highway, aguing over the radio. Personally, any kind of rock, besides screamo, is fine by me. But this dude was suggesting outrageous stuff like; Justin Beiber, Carly Rae Jepsen, Drake etc. And now, Carly Rae Jepsen's song was playing and Reed was doing the weird-ass arm movements that went with it. This was my oppurtunity.

I changed the station and found a kick ass song. The Boys are Back In Town. "Hell yeah!" I said. Reed glared at me. I pointed at the speaker, "That's real music my man." I sneered.

Reed scowled, "Eh, whatever. This band doesn't have a hot chick," he mumbled.

"Neither does Justin Beiber," I countered.

His eyes popped into question marks. "Who's that?" he asked.

"The guy that was singing that Baby song," I scowled.

"What? You mean that's a guy!" he shrieked.

I almost died of laughter. I slammed my hand on the steering wheel as I laughed. See! Even if thought Justin Beiber was a girl. He sure did sound like one.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Reed reaching for the radio. I had control of it through the steering wheel. I flipped it off and he searched around with wide eyes. I flipped it back on and he jumped.

"This car is possesed!" he shouted.

I laughed again and showed him how I was doing it. He scowled at me and then turned to look out the window. The song switched to another song. Sad face! I love that other song. It breaks my heart to hear it over. Hm, maybe they'll play it again or I can stop at one of these dang music stores and get a couple of damn Cds. Good Cds.

"You still haven't told me your story," I said flatly. Or put on a freaking shirt. Like, okay, the point has been made. You have a really good torso, and...other features. Hey! Those of you snickering! Get your mind our of the gutters right now! I ain't afraid to hunt you down and shoot you!

Reed didn't say anything and I grew agitated.

"I will stop this car again and leave your ass, you understand that?" I snapped at him.

He nodded slowly, "Yes. I do."

"Then speak!" I commanded. Again, he didn't say anything. I pulled over, gently, to the side of the road and turned off the engine. "Damnit, Reed. It isn't fair! You know everything about me, so why do you get to have all the secrets, huh?"

"It doesn't matter to you anyway!" he snapped. "As soon as you've killed this demon, we'll never see each other again."

I blinked. Something in my chest tightened. "Never see each other...you can't be serious. What makes you think that?" I said.

He shrugged, "It's just the way things go. A newbie kills his or her demon, they go on to become a guardian angel, and then higher up in ranks. Being an angel is all about becoming the greatest. Becoming an Arch-Angel. Once you're at the top. Well, you'll never want to come down." He looked up at the mid-morning sky.

The darkness was still there, just above the white, puffy clouds. No one else seemed to notice them. Weird, right?

"Okay," I said slowly, "How about a deal. You tell me you're story and I promise to keep in touch." I offered.

He turned his head slightly. "And how do I know you'll keep your word?" he asked.

I punched him playfully in the shoulder. "Hey, I saved the bird-brain who left me didn't I?" he nodded. "So think about it, if I can keep in touch with him, I think I can squeeze in another idiot on my list."

He scowled at me. "I take that comment in great offense."

I cut my snickering off. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry. Now please. Just tell me one thing about yourself." When it comes to stuff like this, I've learned to start out small, and then make it grow bigger. That's what made me a good sister with Danny. Or so my parents say. We started out with small children's book. Reading them out loud every night, and then it grew into the Harry Potter series, and then the Artemis Fowl, and then into some really creepy ghost stuff. Hey, it helped the kid and he is—was my little brother. I wonder how Danny's holding up. I hope he's ok.

Reed sighed, "I lived when kings still ruled." he said slowly.

I perked up. "Wow. So when you say old fashioned, you really mean _old _fashioned." I smirked.

He rolled his eyes. "There. That's something. Now please, drive."

I nodded and started the truck again. I had to wait for a chance. It was small, but I took it and it left Reed swearing at me. I chuckled and then stopped. I had to keep him talking. This was my only chance.

"So, I did this project on medival times," I said and he nodded, "Is it true that like people lived in these small villages where there was one house to eat at, and then there were like three different fields, each with a different crop?" I asked.

Reed shrugged, "Kind of. There were villages like that. Then there were towns. Towns were situated extremely close to the castles. It's where most of the knights lived. The noblemen and their familes each held ownership over a village, and the king held rein over them all."

Yes! Now I got him going, and damn I really could have used this information for that project. Still. I got a B on it. Not bad for using Wikipedia.

"Were castles like they are in the movies? Really big with the towers and the dungeons? Oh! Did dragons really exisist?" I asked. Seriously, how cool would it be if dragons exsisted? It'd be awesome!

Reed gave me a look like I had horns growing out of my head. "No. Dragons did not exsist. They are merely myths."

I let out a sigh of disappointment, but let him continue.

"The casltes were truly beautiful, but personally, I liked the churches. I liked knowing that there was somewhere with such beauty and a strong connection to the one who put us here now. Especially, I loved the preist. I never grew that close to my father. He was kind of a jerk. More worried about himself than anything else. Even my mother who died from illness."

Wow. Depressing. Uh, uh change the subject! "So, this preist? Was he a cool guy?" I asked.

Reed nodded, "Yes. He let me come in even at night to pray, especially when my mother was sick. My father called me a fool. He also wasn't a very religous man. He thought the church restricted him from his true potential."

And now we're straying back to Kill Me Now road. Look over there, it's a sad boy telling a sad story.

"Father Mitch was a good man," Reed continued a smile forming.

And ladies and gentlemen, we now detour off that dark and depressing path to Sunshine and Smiles boulevard. Yay!

I nodded along with him as he spoke.

"He taught me how to read and write. Of course, the first thing I learned how to read was the bible." Oh wow, so our history textbooks were right about something. "Father Mitch was everything to me. An actual father, but my real father hated that I was spending too much time at the church. He expected me to be more. To be like him." his voice faded off.

"Look, Reed. It's fine. You don't have to-"

"One night my father sent out men to set the church on fire. Thankfully, Father Mitch and I were out in the fields picking flowers for the next mornings service. Along with one of the village girls. Her name was Arabella."

A pink flush spread across his face. I automatically knew this story was going to take a romantic twist and I was inwardly shooting myself. I'm not that kind of girl that squeals for Bella to choose Edward or Jacob. Honestly, if she's stupid enough to get involved with vampires and werewoves then she better have the damn situation planned out!

"She was really sweet and always came to the church to see Father Mitch during those days. See, Father Mitch was growing old and sick. Arabella's mother had grown fond of the church because Arabella's father had recently died and the church had been suporting Arabella and her mother. So, Arabella in turn, took care of Father Mitch in keeping the place clean and orderly. And keeping me out of trouble from my father sometimes, too."

Ah, jeez.

"Anyway, all three of us were returning that night. We came over the hill top just in time to see the church catch on fire. Arabella cried out in despair. I later found out that her mother had been in the church that night, praying."

Oh shit!

I held her as Father Mitch cried out for the villagers to help him put the fire out. No one came. My father had put a price on the priests head. Accusing him of witchcraft. Which, back then was a major crime."

"Hold up," I said and he jumped. I flashed a quick smile, "What was your father? I mean, I'm pretty sure people back then didn't listen to just anyone." I said.

Reed sighed, "My father. He was—He was a king."

Well, damn. Here I am threatening a freaking prince. Small world. And now suddenly, I felt like guys covered in armor were going to ram a sword through my chest.

"So, that means you were a—a prince?" I could barely swallow my own spit. Gosh. A real prince. A real, freaking prince. I wonder, were all princes as cocky as he was. Or was it just a guy-angel thing?

Reed nodded. "Eldest son. Heir to the throne. Until that same night. When I challenged my father, and I won." he said, his face had gone expresionless and the air around us seemed to drop down to below freezing.

I shivered. He had killed his own father. Well, I guess back then that was normal, right? "So, then you became king?" I asked timidly.

He shook his head, "Then, I left with Arabella. We ran for three days and three nights. I thought we weren't being followed anymore, so I told her we could rest. And I promised—I promised."

I reached over and put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey. It's okay. You don't have to say anymore. Let's stop and stretch our legs for a bit, okay?" I suggested.

He just simply nodded.

I pulled over into a rest stop and we both got out. I stretched out my sore legs and muscles and looked around at the scenery. There was a park where kids were playing, and a small pond. Reed walked over to it and sat down on a bench close to it. I watched him for a while. All that talk about his past hadn't made him suicidal, had it?

Wait. Could you die again, if you're already dead? Hm. What a question.

I looked away from him. I felt really guilty about asking now. I knew that if I had a past like that, I'd want to keep it a secret. But I also knew, keeping a secret as big as that would make me want to explode. My mom always said, keeping secrets is bad for the soul. So, maybe I just saved his soul. Aha! Score!

Yeah. It didn't feel that way.

I sighed and walked to the back of the truck where his sword and my shotgun lay under a pile of blankets. Maybe he could use the blanket or something. Isn't putting a blanket over someone's shoulders a type of friendly gesture?

I took a blue blanket out. The one on top so that the weapons were still concealed. Then I turned around. As soon as I did, I nearly screamed.

There, right before me was Angel. Matt's little sister's, youngest member of her flock. And she looked really, really bad.

She seemed to look right at me. She was. She was staring right at me.

I rushed over to her and put my arms around her.

"Michelle?" she murmured.

"Yeah." I said.

"You're supposed to be—To be-"

I nodded. "I know. I know. I'm supposed to be dead." I said.

She grabbed the neck line of my tank top and pulled my head down to hers. "Max is in trouble." she croaked before completely passing out.

I picked up the small six year old in my arms and stared down at her. Max. Matt's little sister. I didn't really have the time to meet her. Except at my funeral. And if I didn't know any better, I'm pretty sure Matt was with her. Meaning, he was in trouble, and with him—And with him would be Ari.

"Reed!" I called over.

He sulked over. When he spotted Angel we recoiled. "What? How are you doing that?" he demanded.

"Doing what?" I asked.

"Touching her!" he said, pointing a finger to Angel. "She's still alive. We can't touch—they can't see us! How are you—And she—It's impossible!"

I blinked. "Wait, so you're telling me all of these people around us can't see us?" I asked.

He nodded. And then he paused. "Well, they can see her." he said gesturing to Angel.

I looked around at all the gawks and stares. I'm pretty sure seeing a six year old levatae was pretty strange.

"Get in the truck," I said. I put Angel in the back seat and there were gasps and screams. I ignored them and climbed into the driver's seat. "Not seeing us," I muttered under my breath. "Damn bird-brain not telling me. Now everyone's gonna think there's a damn ghost or some shit."

"I can hear you," Reed said from the passenger seat.

"Shut up and buckle up, buttercup. We got a long road ahead of us." I said.

"Are we going to-"

"Yep. Straight to California. No stops. No breaks. No questions. Got me. I'm killing this son of a bitch."

I flipped on the radio and to my amusement, a ver good song for this particular moment was playing. Danger Zone. Kick ass song. Kick. Ass. Song.


	21. Swelling Darkness

_** Whew. These chapters are getting longer and longer. You'd think they'd be getting shorter and shorter, huh? Anyway, Re-Cap!**_

_** Our bird-brain Reed is found to be a prince who murdured his own father, and ran away with the love of his life. The two flocks get captured, but one little birdie manages to slip away and seek help from the two angels. **_

_** Let's see how long this chapter will be. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I am so thankful for all of you who have posted wonderful and inspirational reviews. I hope you truly enjoy my tale of Maximum Ride.**_

_** Song list**_

_** In my Remains- Linkin Park**_

_**Crow's POV**_

My head hurt, and the really bright lights that kept fading in and out of focus as I tried to fully open my eyes, were _not _helping. I don't really remember being strapped down to a bed, or having someone change me into a loose fitting smock. Only one place did this to kids. The School.

I groaned. Seriously? I pass out for what, an hour and they can't even last that long without me?

Then again, I can teleport. So maybe if I just think about it. Alright, Crow. Think about appearing on the other side of the room, out of these restraints, and to freedom. Then getting the others out. I closed my eyes for emphasis, but when I opened them again, I was still in the bed with restraints holding me down.

I sighed. Looks like my new ability wasn't going to be as helpful as I hoped.

I looked around the room. I was the only one in it. It had bright lights iluminating every corner of the square room. There was a glass mirror, that was clearly just a one-way mirror. I was in an observation room. Great.

Where were the others?

That's one thing you never knew for certain about the School. Your friends could be in the same crap you're in, or in worse crap. It was always worse. There was no safe haven in this place.

A door opened. Or more like, the wall hissed and a panel slid to the side, letting three guys in lab coats walk in. Each one holding a clip board. And at the head of them all, Jeb. Oh joy.

"Good morning, Crow." Jeb said like I wasn't being tied down on a bed against my will.

"Go die in a hole," I spat at him.

He sighed, "Crow, you're anger will not help you. This is the end, Crow. There is no more chance of escape. There is no more world to go to."

I glared at him. "Quit playin' with my mind you damn freak."

"We aren't the freaks," one of the other scientists snorted and shot me a dirty look.

I focused my glare on him. "I am _not _afraid to kill your pathetic ass." I snarled.

The guy looked to Jeb. "Honestly, Batchelder, why are we in here? She is of no use to the plan. None of them are. They're all failures. You said so yourself."

Jeb scowled, but his back was to them so they didn't see. "The director wants us to take note of any valuable traits." Jeb explained as if they were children.

"Other than her figure, I'd say not a damn thing," the youngest of the three said. He only looked to be about twenty-something. Not too old. And not too bright either. The other one nodded in agreement with him.

Jeb rolled his eyes. "I made sure of it." he said irratibly at the both of them. Then he sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Why don't you two go see his Ter Borcht needs any help. I've got it handled here." Jeb suggested.

The other two shrugged and walked off. The door hissed closed behind him and Jeb turned back to me.

"Sorry about them. Those we hire today have very little-"

"Brains. Sympathy. Humanity." I suggested with a grin on my face, "Actually, Jeb, Your kind has always lacked those things."

Jeb sighed and leaned against the edge of my bed. "Crow, there's something you need to understand."

"What? You actually have a heart?" I snorted.

Jeb continued to frown. "We're going to have to kill you, Crow. To kill all of you. There was a chance that you all would have survived, but with this By-Half plan, we already have subjects in line. And you, nor anyone from either flock is apart of that group."

I rolled my eyes. "Then why the hell did you make us like this? For your amusement?" I spat.

Jeb backed off. "You were created for the sake of science. To see if man-kind can truly evolve. That part of it was a success."

"Let me guess. The part where we kicked your asses and started blowing up some labs, wasn't so much of a success?" I smirked.

"No. It wasn't," he said flatly. "You were designed to be romodels. I had such high hopes for you all."

"Sorry to disappoint." I snorted.

"I just don't understand," Jeb said, "Why they have to kill you. You have every trait to survive this plan, and just because you ran off-"

"Actually, Jeb." I spoke up and he looked at me, "You said so yourself, we're humanity evovled. Humanity will always have free-choice. No matter who or what creates them. It's what separates us from the animals." I learned that from a book. Don't judge me!

Jeb looked down at me with the strangest look. He didn't say anything else, he simply just left me. All alone.

A small noise made me jump. A curtain came off its rings and I realized that I wasn't alone. In a bed next to me lay Fang. My supposed little brother. Wow. This place was just going to torture me every waking minute, weren't they?

_**Matt's POV**_

"Matt. Matt." a voice and a force was prodding me awake. Something kept poking me in the shoulder.

I finally left my sleep and opened my eyes. A familiar face hung over mine. Curly, dirty-blonde hair, like mine, dangled over her cut and brusied face. Max.

She backed off when she saw that I was awake. She let me sit up and rub my eyes. We were in a room. The only ones in a room. I looked around. The room was small. About the size of a normal bedroom. Their were two beds. One for Max and one for me. First question; "Where are the others?" I asked.

Max sat back down on her bed. "I don't know. I asked, but you know these damn scientists. They don't give a damn about us." she said.

I looked over at her. Frustration was clearly written all over her face. We had been ambushed, and we had been unprepared. Hell, I was pretty pissed off too. And right before we were ambushed her and Fang...I guess this was a time as good as any to talk about it.

"So, you and Fang, huh?" I began non-chalantly.

"You and Crow." she retorted.

I dropped the silly look, and turned serious. "Max, I'm just lookin' out for ya. I don't want you to get hurt. Physically or emotionally. Having a broken bone is nothing compared to a broken heart."

She scowled, "Jeez, Shakespeare. Thanks for the life lesson, but I'm not all that worried about Fang. He can take care of himself. I know he can. It's Angel. I didn't see her get taken, did you?" she asked.

I shook my head. "No. I didn't."

Max folded her legs indian style on the bed and grabbed her ankles with her hands and looked down into her lap. "Do you think maybe she got away?" she asked in a hushed whisper.

I knew it wouldn't do any good to talk in whispers. They would still be able to hear us. I sighed. "I sure do hope so." I told her, truthfully. "We could sure use some serious help."

Max looked up at me again. "What do you think they're gonna do to us?" she asked.

I shrugged, "Probably the same old experimenting, and putting us in cages, threatening to kill us, Erasers at our throats, female scientists wearing make-up the wrong way." I got a grin out of that last one, and I smiled too. "We'll get out. We always do." I told her. "It's like a, uh, family tradition."

Her smile went away. "I hope it doesn't get passed down too many generations." she mumbled.

I was about to say something to that, but a pannel/door opened up and a bald guy with a stone-wall look entered followed by one of those female scientists I was talking about earlier.

_**I have no flipping clue how to make Ter Borcht sound German, or Russian, or whatever the hell he is. So bare with me.**_

__"Dit seems dey are avake." the bald man spoke with some accent. Shit. Accents always gave me problems. It's almost as bad as someone speaking in another language to me. Like, if you're going to threathen me, DO IT MY LANGUAGE!

"Uh, hi. Can I help you, Hitler?" I smirked. He was German, right?

The guy glared at me. I smiled back.

Max immediately went defense.

"Who are you? Where are the others?" she demanded.

"I am Dr. Tor Borcht." the bald guy replied to her, and Max's eyes went wide. She obviously knew something I didn't. "Ve need to gather some final data."

I leaned back on my bed. Oh brother. Let's see. Accent was definetly pointing me towards German. I think I can have a little fun with this guy. "And after you gather this final data, what happens to us?" I asked.

He looked at me. "Den ve eleminate you." he said with a grin.

That didn't sound good. Matt no likey what German bald guy say at all!

Max stood up.

"Dis be the vun called Max?" he asked the woman doctor.

"I be Max." Max smirked and I grinned right along with her. There's the me in her. You go sis!

Tor Borcht looked at her. "Ve've interviwed vur team. Dere seems to be nothing special about dem. Vut about you two? Vy should ve save you?"

Max was on the verge of punching this guy. I was too. Speak English, damnit! I got up and put a hand on Max's shoulder.

"Let's just put it this way. We be the vuns to kick all your asses if you've done anything to our friends. Got me, Hitler?" I said cooly.

Tor Borcht's glare could've ignited a fire, but it didn't affect me. I've survived Beast's and Abby's World Wars. I've lived through Crow's silent glares and curses. And don't even get me started on Chester's singing.

"You vill all be eleminated." he said and stormed out with the woman at his heels.

The door slid shut again, and Max and I both let out a breath of relief. I looked down at her. Her eyes were focused on the ground. "Max-" I began.

"I just want to know if they're okay." she said, "I don't care if I die, but I want them to be okay. I want to be with them."

I squeezed her shoulder and she looked up to me. "I ain't much and lord knows we barely know each other, but I do know I am your older brother. And I will be here for you, Max. I promise."

Shocking me completely to death she threw her arms around my neck and latched on. I stumbled backwards an inch, and then put my arms around her.

"I'm glad I have a big brother like you," she said, making me smile.

"And you're one bad ass little sister." I said.

_**Michelle's POV**_

"Up and at 'em!" I shouted to the two sleeping beauties in the truck. Reed was the first to jump to exsistence. Angel woke up a little more slowly. She had woken up once before and kind of told me what was going on, but now that we've entered California, I was a little more unsure.

"Angel," I said to the six year old in the back seat. She shook her head and her blonde curls bounced. She kind of did look like a little Angel. Reed seemed wary of her. He kept eyeing her. Sometimes with confusion, and sometimes with an light bulb over his head.

"Yes?" she said quietly.

"Tell me again what this girl—uh, Artemis said." I said to her.

Angel leaned forward between the driver's seat and the passenger's seat. "She said that the School was planning some sort of By-Half plan. They're going to kill everyone that isn't—That's normal." she said gravely.

Yeesh. "Seriously, these guys need to find a hobby." I muttered.

Reed was looking out the window again. "That would explain all the Darkness heading to one point. This school must have provoked some demon. And it must be a big one by the looks of it." he said.

I sighed and groaned a bit, too. Was it the same demon that had Ari?

"A demon has Ari?!" Angel screeched right in my ear, making me lose control only for a second on the wheel. I almost hit the car next to us, and I got several honks. I ignored them and fixed myself. Damn. I forgot she could read minds.

"Yes. A demon has possesed Ari. Hence the reason I am not enjoying myself up in Heaven and am down here with this bird-brain trying to kill this demon." I said, a little pissed that I almost crashed this beautiful, wonderful truck.

Angel looked down. "I knew something was off about him. I sensed it in his thoughts." she said quietly.

Reed went wide eyed. "His thoughts? You can read minds?" he asked, a bit shocked.

Angel nodded, "Yes. And breathe underwater, and even control people with my mind."

Well. That sounds just lovely. Yes. Let's give a six year old the power to control people. Whose the genius that came up with that?

Reed sucked in a tight breath. "My God! And you have wings?" he asked. Angel nodded. Reed looked at me. "Are you sure she's not an angel?" he asked.

I scowled. We've been arguing about this the whole freaking way here. Reed still can't believe that someone that's still alive (Angel) can see us and hear us, like we're alive, too. "Yes. Reed. I am one hundred percent sure that Angel is not an actual angel. It's just her name, and this school she talks about is a horrible place that does all these horrible experiments on children. Angel isn't the only one with wings that isn't an angel, and yes, that is where we are going right now, and no, I do not wish to discuss this any further, so yes, I do want you to shut up and sit there."

Whew. That took a lot of breath.

Angel looked at me and blinked. "Are you sure you're not a mind reader, too?" she asked.

"I sure hope the hell not." I muttered.

_**Crow's POV**_

"Fang!" I hissed to the moaning life form next to me. I had been the one to pass out and yet, I had been the first one to wake up and put up with Jeb's crap. "Hey! Rise and shine sleeping beauty." I hissed, "Wake up!" I snapped, my patience growing thin.

Fang's eyes snapped open and automatically, he tried to pull free from his restraints.

"I wouldn't waste your breath," I said and he looked at me.

"C-Crow?" he stammered, and I nodded. "Wha—Where's Max?"

I shrugged, "Dunno. Jeb was here, though." I said.

Fang's eyes went wide. "What did he do? What did he say?" he asked.

"Just the usual crap about how we're failures. How we're gonna die." I said.

"The By-Half plan," he mumbled.

I blinked, "The, huh?"

"Artemis told us of a plan the School has to wipe out anyone that isn't _special_." Fang explained.

"Special? You mean, like us?" I asked and he nodded. Huh. So that's what Jeb was talking about. Damn nut. Did he honestly expect to wipe out more than half of an entire race? I blew out a hot breath. I don't know how long I've been in here, but during that ammount of time, I hadn't come up with one way to escape. I wish Matt were here.

"I think Angel escaped," Fang said as if he could read my thoughts.

I blinked, "Oh. Well, great! I wonder how a six year old is gonna get us out of this." I muttered.

Fang glared at me. "Angel is more than just a six year old," he scowled.

"Yeah. Yeah. She can read minds." I mumbled. "I hope she's readin' my big ole' SOS signal."

"She's probably focused on Max," Fang said quietly.

Oh right! He and Max were...close before we got ambushed. I waited a little longer for something else to come up. _You could talk about how you two are related_. Hah! Fat chance. Shut up annoying conscience.

_I'm not your conscience._

Oh, well. In the case, shut up annoying voice.

I sighed, "So you and Max, huh?" I said into the awkward silence. I could just picture Beast sing-songing "Awkward". And then Abby would hit him, and they would ignite into another World War. Chester would run to me for shelter, and Matt would sit back and laugh for the first couple minutes before getting glared at by me, and then he would intervene.

I sighed. I missed them. Not just Matt. All of them. I wanted them all here. Do I get a dying wish? If I do, I wish for my family to be here. All of them.

_One already is._

I'm gonna punch you, you know that?

"Is she like Matt?" I asked, "I mean, I know she's like the leader and stuff, but please don't tell me she's as much as a goofball as-"

"She's not. I think dealing with kids younger than the both of us had a role in that. She's like their mother," he added thoughtfully.

I grinned, "So, you would kiss your own mother?"

"I said like _their _mother. To me she's—To me she's different." he said, his voice trailing off into a mumble. Then he sighed. "I don't think Matt likes me."

"What?" I said, "That's not true." Fang gave me a _really? _look, and I thought for a moment. Alright, so Matt wasn't too thrilled about Max having a _thing _ with Fang. He-He, that rhymed. "Matt's always been overprotective of those he cares about. You said Max was like a mother right?" Fang nodded, "Well, Matt's like the in-charge, goofy older brother." Hm, maybe that's why he accepted Max so easily, because he was alreadt used to the role. Me being a big sister? Yeah, when children are around me, they tend to cry... a lot.

"So, your flock are all eighteen, right?" Fang asked. It was my turn to just nod. "Four years older than me, Iggy, and Max." Again. I nodded. Even though, I wasn't really sure that was a question. "That means, we, my flock and I, weren't the first human-avian hybrids."

I nodded, "Yep." My stomach was clenching up. I didn't want to talk about this. I didn't even want to think about the idea that I had left someone behind for my own freedom.

"How old were you when you escaped?" Fang asked, and I gulped.

"Four," I replied quietly. "But I don't remember ever seeing you. If I had-" I rolled my head and looked at him, "If I had, I would've taken you, and all of you with us."

Fang had his eyes shut, but it didn't look like he was in any pain. Then they opened and he looked at me. His eyes were as dark, maybe even a little darker than mine. Our hair was the same color, with the same kind of indigo gloss to it. Our olive skin matched perfectly. God, he was like a younger, male version of me. I blinked and looked away.

No. No. No. He is not my younger brother. He just—He just can't be.

"Crow, is something wrong?" Fang asked.

I caught myself tugging at the restraints. My teeth were grinding together. The pit in my stomach was growing heavier and heavier. How could I have left him here? How could I have been so selfish? How could I have-.

"Crow, you're crying." Fang said, a worried edge to his voice.

"I'm sorry!" I blurted, and didn't stop there. "If I had known you were here, I would have come back. Hell, I wouldn't have even left without you. I shouldn't have left you here, Fang. I'm so sorry." I had to squeeze my eyes shut to block the tears. What was wrong with me? So much for keeping the emotions clean and the idea to myself.

"What are you talking about? It's not your fault. You didn't know." Fang said, trying to assure me. "I got out anyways, and if you did take me with you, then, I might have never met Max."

"But I'm your sister, Fang." Well, shit.

His eyes remained calm. He didn't say anything, so I decided to look at him again. Slowly, and calmly he said, "I know."

Huh? What? Heh? Someone explain to me what the hell is going on!

_**Matt's POV**_

"Whoa, whoa, back track lil sis." I said and she frowned at me.

"I said to quit calling me that. It's just Max. What if they don't know we're related?" she hissed.

I rolled my eyes, "We're gonna die anyways. But, you said that Angel said that Crow is Fang's older brother?" I was trying to recover from my mini panick attack. Why hadn't Crow told me this? Max said Angel told her. So, why—Don't tell me she's denying this. Damnit Crow. It would be just like her for her to do something like denial on something like this.

Max nodded, "We found out in New York, after you got taken. Fang got hurt, Crow and your flock saved his life. Then Angel just busted out the news." she told me.

"And how did she take it?" I asked.

Max snorted, "She refused to believe it."

I gave her a short glare, but she had her nose turned up and was scowling. I sighed and looked away. "I knew it," I muttered. Oh, Crow. Where are you now? And why the hell didn't you tell me!

_**Crow's POV**_

"What do you mean _you know_?" I snarled. But not in a threatening way. In a way that says Crow-Is-Very-Confused-And-Would-Appreciate-The-Use-Of-No-Crap.

Fang contained his emotionless, blank face. "We got files from the lab in New York. I read them. All. Is it true that our dad left after I was born? Because our mom died."

I sighed. I couldn't look at him right now. "Fang, I really—I just don't know. I can't remember. I was four."

Fang looked stung, but he didn't argue. "Right. Sorry."

The room was sucked into another awkward silence. The bottomless pit in my chest was gone, and there was a major relief off my chest. Then it came back as I realized I still hadn't told Matt.

"So, why didn't you say anything if you already knew?" I asked him.

He shrugged, "Angel told me that you already knew. I figured it only mattered that the both of us knew. No biggie, right?"

A faint grin tugged the corners of my mouth up. "Yep, definetly my brother."

_**Michelle's POV**_

We stopped at another motel and ran-sacked a gas station. You should've seen the look on the cashiers face as I carried out arm fulls of food. Remember, humans can't see me, so I'm pretty sure it looked like a bunch of food just floated off the shelves and out the door.

Angel waited for me outside. Reed didn't believe in stealing. Big goody-two-shoes. Besides, I look at it this way. Something's bound to happen here pretty soon, and I'm sure floating food won't be a major issue after all this crap starts. And uh, I'm still getting majorly hungry.

Reed found it odd because apparently, angels aren't supposed to feel any type of human thing. Like cold breezes, the warmth of the sun, if you take a dive in a lake you can't feel the water swishing around you, and yep, hunger falls into this list too.

"I'm telling you, Michelle, it's just not normal." Reed said as he paced back forth across the small apartment room. Angel and I sat on the edge of one of the beds, munching on fruit and watching cartoons.

I shrugged, "No one ever said I was normal in the first place." I muttered and Angel giggled. I shot a grin down at her, and when Reed started talk—Complaining again, I mocked him with funny faces.

"But angels aren't supposed to get hungry. Sure, we feel energy loss. But we don't get tired either. And—Are you making faces at me?"

I jumped a bit and sent Angel a _HELP ME_ thought before turning to face Reed. I swear steam was coming out of his ears. I went for my best smile and said, "Nah, I got somethin' stuck in my teeth." I lied.

He muttered something that sounded like it was in another language. I shrugged and turned back to Tom&Jerry. Poor Tom. Hell, if that was my cat, that mouse wouldn't stand a chance. My cat Hunter. Oh yeah, he lived up to the name. It wasn't really _my _cat. Like, I didn't own him or anything. He was wild and roamed around the whole town. He even showed up at school a few times to catch some rodents. The whole town knew him. I think he started to become Danny's cat more than anyones. There would be little _gifts _on Danny's window sill. And Danny would leave the window open on cold nights so Hunter could curl up next to him to sleep. That cat would give anything for Danny. Should've seen him take out Jimmy Rogers face when he was bullying my brother and I was being pinned down.

That cat was a grade A, badass.

_** I actually have a cat like this. Except he's a grouch and only takes down other animals that come into our yard. Like a big dog persay. Oh yeah. Love my cat.**_

Reed continued to glare at me, and then he went back to his ranting. It finally got in the way of my cartoon watching.

"Seriously, Reed. Let's worry about one thing at a time. Let's deal with spooky Darkness, and then me." I said, and that shut him up.

Angel poked her head around me to look at Reed. "She really appreciates that you care about her, but she is right. We have more important things to worry about."

I felt my face flush. Okay, so yeah. I found it kind of nice, but that was a private thought. I sent Angel a look and she avoided eye contact. "Some things are meant to be kept thoughts," I mumbled.

She shrugged and then pushed herself off the couch. "Why are we just sitting around here? We need to go get Max!"

"And there's that name again," Reed huffed, "Why is this Max chick so important?"

Angel shot a glare at him and he gulped. "Because, she's supposed to save the world. And I'm supposed to help, and so is Fang, but it's all so weird and rambly."

Rambly? Huh. That's a new word. I wonder if I could use that in Scrable.

Reed knelt down in front of the fuming six year old. "Angel, who told you this?" he asked in a calm soothing voice that even made me feel like he was talking to his daughter or something.

"The voice. When Max was sleeping he told me and Fang to watch over Max 'cause she's gonna save the world." she explained quietly. "I just don't know how."

Reed stood up, looked at me and then ran his fingers back through his hair, making it all fluff up. It was kind of funny, actually. And cute. I glared at Angel who was about to open her mouth, but she closed it and didn't say anything.

"It's nice to know he's prepared for this." Reed muttered.

I looked up at him, taking the warning out of my eyes and replacing it with big question marks. "Hm?"

"If he's already got this figured out then we don't need to be here," Reed said. He marched over and grabbed my wrist. "We're leaving. This isn't our fight."

"Slow your horses." I said, pulling my wrist out of his grip. "I do believe that demon I'm supposed to kill is all apart of this. So, uh, yeah this is our fight, and I ain't goin' no where."

Reed loomed over me. "It's already covered, Michelle," he said in that voice that made the temperature drop. "We shouldn't get involved with this. We might get hurt." he reached for my wrist again and I pulled back.

"Oh, so now you care?" I snorted, "I do recall you freakin' pushing me in front of a demon and like seven of his body guards."

"I helped," he protested.

"After I was chased down the street." I snapped back. "No. Feel free to leave, but I'm stayin'. This is my fight." I turned back to the bed.

"You just want to see Matt." he sneered.

I hit him so hard, there was going to be a red mark on his shoulder for a week. "No." I spat. "I am _not _doing this just to go see the jerk that left me, and I died for. I'm doing this to kill the son of a-" oh crap, Angel's here. "Son of a gun that killed me."

"Vengeance isn't a good reason to enter a fight that isn't ours," Reed said cooly.

"It is _my _fight, Reed!" I screeched. "Why can't you just accept that? I'm going down there with or without you, and I'm killing that damn thing. Got me? I am not taking _no _for an answer, or an order!"

Reed's mouth was tight, and the tips of his ears were beginning to burn red. I imagined I looked pretty pissed, too.

"Do _not _argue with me. We need to leave." he insisted.

I threw my hands up in a shooing motion and turned back to the bed. "I ain't leavin'." I said again.

"They'll kill you, Arabella! Don't you get that?" he shouted.

I stopped, frozen in mid-step. Angel seemed confused at first, but I'm pretty sure all she had to do was read one of our minds and she was caught up on the whole Arabella story. I slowly turned around. Reed's eyes were wide, and now his face was red with embarassment.

"Did you reall just-"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to. It's just that-" he turned half way around. "It's just-"

Angel walked into the bathroom. "I'm gonna take a shower." she said and the door clicked closed.

I watched Reed carefully. I had never seen a guy change from so many emotions in under an hour. First he was confused. Then pissed, and now here we go with the Kill Me Now street. And I'm pretty sure there weren't going to be any turn offs.

I sighed, "Reed. Is there something you need to-"

"It's my fault," he said suddenly. His blue eyes stuck to the ground as if the words he was saying we glued there. I looked there, but it was just the black carpet of the motel room. "It's my fault she died."

Oh jeez. "Reed, you can't help it if somebody dies. It's just the way life is." I said. Okay, not really the best at reassuring here.

Reed looked at me with tears in his eyes. They weren't falling. Not yet, anyways. "No! I should've made her leave! She shouldn't have waited for me! But god—I-I love her so much. I was so selfish. I should've known that they'd find her. What they would do to her. Do you know what they did to her?" he shouted the question at me.

I flinched. "Well, no, but-"

"They freaking tied me to a tree and forced me to watch as they beat her and—and-" his shoulders started shaking. "And I didn't do anything to stop it."

I got the picture. Killing a king and then running around with the murderer does not end up pretty if your a girl. Yeesh. I'm glad I didn't live in those times. There's enough jerks nowadays to make me go insane.

"What could you have done to stop it?" I said stepping in a little closer. "You were tied up."

Reed slumped down right there on the floor, and tears rolled down his cheeks leaving little pink streaks. He didn't sob like an over dramatic girl, but it wasn't pretty either. I sent a quick prayer up to whoever the hell's incharge.

_Help me, help him get through this._

"Alright, buttercup," I said as I put his arm over my shoulders and lifted him up. "If you're gonna cry, do it somewhere comfortable." I let him sit down on the bed, and he just sunk. I stood there awkwardly patting his shoulder as he cried. I really, _really _didn't know what to do when supposed grown, or semi-grown men cried. The only boy I knew how to handle was my brother. God, I missed Danny. I really wanted to see him.

"I'm s-sorry," Reed choked out.

"It's okay," I said, and before I knew what I was doing, I was sitting next to Reed, rubbing his backs, where his wings weren't. "I'm sorry, too." I said.

"For what?" he hicupped.

I would've laughed if the sitaution wasn't so damn depressing. "For yelling. I didn't know about—I'm sorry." Yeah, let's not make him cry again.

Reed picked his head up and I moved my hand off his back. He looked at me. His eyes bloodshot from all his crying. "I think you deserve to know everything." he said.

"No. No, it's okay. You don't have to-"

"We made it into the mountains," Reed began and my stomach did a little flip. Is this ignore-Michelle-day-and-tell-her-depressing-background-stories day? "Arabella and I had been running. This was the third day, and we finally figured we were safe. It was getting dark, so I built a fire and we huddled together. It gets really cold up in the mountains. Even in the summer. Especially at night." I nodded. I knew this. For I am not stupid. "So, Arabella fell asleep and I figured maybe I should scout around, go hunting, look for a nearby town or something. So, I did. And when I came back-"

"That's when the people came and did a bunch of horrible stuff?" I guessed.

He gave me a cross look, "No. Arabella was just freaked out because she had woken up to the sound of a wolf howling, and didn't know where I was. She insisted that I never leave her again, but I told her that if we were going to survive then she needed to find a village. She needed to settle. They weren't after her. They were after me. I foolishly let her talk me into not splitting up like I had planned.

And so, we fell asleep. Well, she did. I kept watch. The fire burned out, and we were up in the mountains, so I'm pretty sure they weren't close by. I fell asleep." his voice turned dark, and I held my breath. "It felt like minutes before someone kicked me in the stomach and I heard Arabella scream. When I opened my eyes, I was tied to a tree and being poured on with alcohol. At least six men all crowded around Arabella, just letting me see her face. The terror in her eyes, that look of—God, it was all so horrible. And it was all my fault!"

Reed dropped his head in his hands and I started rubbing his back again.

"Reed, please stop. It's okay." I said.

He shook his head, "No. It's not, okay." he said cooly. He picked his head up again and looked me straight in the eye. "I'm telling you now that if we don't get out of here, you might get hurt, and I don't—I don't want anyone else to get hurt because of me." he sniffled.

I patted his shoulder, "Uh, you have seen my shotgun right?" I said and he nodded. "And you do know that, Arabella and I are not the same girl?" again, he nodded, but it was slower. "Reed, I gotta do this. And I really want your help. I'm not defenseless. I-"

"Neither was Arabella!" he protested, "_I _was her defense! _I _was supposed to protect her, Michelle! And do you know what happened? I was burned right there, right in front of her. And I watched as I was dead, as they threw her, with stones bound to her wrists and ankles, into a lake. I _watched _them kill her."

I gulped. Son of a—I would kill anyone who did that to someone I cared about. "Reed, I-"

"No. You don't understand." he said flatly.

"That's _not _what I was going to say," I huffed. It didn't seem to have affect to get annoyed wiht him. I sighed, "Look, Reed. I'm sorry about Arabella, I really am. I hope those guys got the punishment they deserve."

"Oh, they're burning in hell. Believe me. I put 'em there." Reed said, with a serious scary look in his eyes. "But not once, never did I find Arabella."

He laid back on the bed and pulled the blankets over his head. I leaned over and shook his shoulder.

"Uh, Reed, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Not going anywhere. I can't." he said. "I just need—I just need to rest, alright?"

I didn't want to waste anymore time, but I'm not sure letting a broken hearted bird-brain fight was the best idea. I gave up and left him alone. I went over and knocked on the bathroom door. "Coast is clear," I whispered, "Be careful. He's sleeping."

Angel came out. She clearly hadn't taken a shower. Her blue eyes washed over Reed's sleeping form. Her eyes held nothing but sympathy. "They did really horrible things," she whimpered, "Really, really horrible things."

I patted the top of her head, "Yeah. I know. But they're bein' punished for what they did." I told her.

She looked up at me, "Like you're going to punish this demon?" she asked.

I nodded, "Hell yeah. I'm just gonna have a little target practice first."


	22. Bring It

_** Gah! I so want to get to the fighting, but it always takes up a lot of time. Anyway, there's gonna be a little fluffy stuff. He-He. And yay! Brother and sister are reunited! And the flock's about to die. Oh, just like the good old days. Or maybe not.**_

_** Will the flocks get out in time? Will Max fulfill her destiny? Will Michelle crash her new truck? All of these will be answered...some time or other. ENJOY!**_

_**Ari's POV**_

It was all falling just as the monster predicted. He would laugh, and laugh at the foul work he had done. Letting me see all of it. Letting me watch as I captured my own brother and sister. Allowing me to hold life in my hands once more. I tried to plead for that girl to shoot me. Why didn't she shoot me? Now, it was all going to end. All because of me.

_"Wallowing in your pity won't a help a single soul, boy."_

"I am not," I replied pitifully. Of course, I was. I was the whole source of all the death. The destruction. Every one walked past me with their nose turned up and thier eyes in a different direction. Even now, walking down the halls, past all of the rooms they were being held in.

Matt and Max were free from their restraints and were sitting on their beds talking. As I passed, Max glared, causing Matt to turn in glare. Go ahead. Be mad. Be mad and kill me. Kill this thing.

_"Silcene! Your moping will not help you, nor stop this. Master is coming. In fact, he's already here. He'll sure enjoy the treats I've set up for him. Death is his most favorite thing. Especially when he brings it himself. And I like to watch. Yes, yes. You will enjoy this show very much, boy."_

There he goes again. Talking about this master of his. This master seemed like a really scary thing. If this thing that had me could cause all of this. I didn't want to what a master would do. But I didn't really have a choice. It was all hopeless.

_"There, there little morsel. I will allow you one last hour of your precious sunlight while I make a few last arrangements, but no crap."_

We walked outside, and the light never felt so good. The only last warmth I'd ever get. But it was closing up fast. This dark cloud was causing a vortex directly over the School. No one else seemed to notice it. Then again, no one else really came outside anymore. They were killing off all the other Erasers, and making robot versions. More death, all because of me.

_"Ah, master." _the voice sighed.

It was like being taken out of a pool after you were trying to see how long you could hold your breath. Every limb shook so violently, that I fell to the ground and began coughing so hard I coughed up a bit of blood. Nice.

When I was done, I wiped the blood off my chin and looked around. True to his word, I got one last hour. No crap. Alright, no crap. But I am going to enjoy my last hour of life. There was nothing I could do anyways. Not now. Not ever. I just wasn't strong enough. Not like Max.

_**Angel's POV**_

Everything was swirling around her mind. Dark little whispers, screams, maniac laughing. She tried to zero in on Max or any of the others, but they were all blocked. Every time she got close, a loud whistle pierced her ears and she had to stop or she was afraid her ears would stop bleeding.

Now, as Michelle was inside the motel room trying to wake Reed up from a nap, Angel was sitting out in the bed of the truck. It shocked her to hell that Michelle was...well, not alive, but here. That would cause problems for Matt, she was sure. She was also sure that Matt still hadn't gotten over the southern bell's death. No one had for that matter. Angel didn't know Michelle that well, before she died. Now, she regretted now being able to show any tears at the funeral. Michelle was really fun.

Reed was something else. He was crazy, then serious, then drepressed, and then back to driving Michelle up a wall. Reed's thoughts were scattered all over the place. Thoughts about his past. Thoughts about Michelle. His biggest thoughts focused on the shrouding Darkness.

Angel looked up. She couldn't see anything, but she felt it. It made her stomach twist and knot. Her head was spinning, and thoughts came in and out uncontrollably. Angel whimpered as the whislte sound came back. A single tear rolled down her cheek and she curled up into a ball.

"Max. Where are you?" she whimpered.

_**Michelle's POV**_

I was tugging at his ankles, trying to move the heavy-ass, bird-brain out of the bed. But he wouldn't budge. I had tried everything. Pulling, pushing, hell, I even through a bucket of water on him. Now, I was down to yelling and threatening.

"Reed if you don't get your ass out of bed, right now, I'll leave you here!" I shouted down at him.

"Fine," he grumbled, "I knew you wouldn't keep that promise you made, anyway."

I scowled. This was getting really frustrating. "Just get out of bed!"

"No."

"If you don't I'll shoot you," I warned.

"Go ahead."

"Don't make me get Angel in here and control your mopey ass." I threatened. Oh wait! That was a good idea. "Angel!" I called out. She was outside, but I'm pretty sure she was trying to read my thoughts.

"I'm not moving," Reed insisted.

I put my hands on my hips. "Oh yeah?"

"Yes."

I started pulling at his feet again. "Get up!"

"No."

"Get up!"

"No."

I let go and sat down on the floor, regaining my breath. Okay, so demanding didn't work. Let's see, violence? Yeah, that sounded good. Hm, what do I have to work with? Perferably something that won't seriously injure the boy, just something enough to piss him off to chase me. Then I get his ass in the car and we go save the flocks.

Hm. Oh. A pillow might work.

I picked one up from the other bed and walked around to Reed. I raised the thing over my head.

"If you hit me with that pillow, you're not gonna like the outcome." Reed growled.

I stopped in mid-swing. "Damnit," I threw the pillow aside and looked around the room. There was the TV. The mini-fridge. A chair and the desk. All of these things would seriously hurt, and I did not want to bring an injured idiot to battle.

I sighed/groaned. I was going to have to do this WWE style.

I backed up to do a running start. On the step before the jump I shouted, "Get!" and when I was clearly over head, "Up—Ah!"

Reed shot up out of the covers, grabbed me, and then pinned me on the bed beside him. He nested back down and closed his eyes, while holding both arms around me. I don't know how he slept with me struggling, cursing, and kicking next to him.

Finally, I gave up because it was getting tiring.

"Give up, yet?" he mumbled.

I glared at him, although it didn't do much good. His eyes were closed. "Let go, and get up." I spat.

"Told ya, you wouldn't like the outcome." he sneered.

"That was with the pillow!" I argued.

"You tried to jump on me," he said.

"Tried, hell. I was gonna put you in a head lock." I snapped.

Reed's mouth twitched into a small smile, and then it faded. "I don't want to fight." he said bluntly.

"Well, too bad. 'Cause we're here, and we ain't leavin' without bustin' a few demon heads off their shoulders." I said.

Reed's eyes opened, and his mouth went up in a quick grin. "You're violent, you know that?" he smirked.

I shot my glare at him again. "Let go, now." I ordered.

"Why?" he half-said, half-sighed. "I don't want you to go fight this thing either. We're gonna stay right here."

I groaned, "Oh, don't you dare start this crap again."

"It isn't our fight." he said, confirming my nightmare.

"Reed. Yes it is. We're angels. Angels kill demons, and you said so yourself, the School's provoking a demon. We need to go kill it." I said cooly. Still not liking (okay maybe a little bit) the fact that Reed had us smushed together in a bed.

"You're blushing," Reed whispered right in my ear. I shrieked and would've jumped out of the bed if he didn't have a death grip on me. He snickered. "Angel told me all about your little thoughts," he said.

I scowled, "Giving six year old the power to read minds was a stupid idea." I know. I know. I should've deined the whole _thought _thing, but hello! You try going all the way across the country with a shirtless, well toned, blue eyed, blonde haired, beautiful, but a complete moron, angel.

Reed snickered. "If I knew about this I would've made our stay a little longer at the other motel."

Oh. Hell. No. First he's all "Oh Arabella! It's all my fault! Wha-Wha!" Now he's all "Me pervy guy." I. Will _NOT. _Stand for idiocy. "Get _OFF_!" I shoved with all my might, and we both rolled off the bed.

I landed on top of him, and he let out an _oof_, giving me a minute to rool a good foot away from him. I got to my feet, as he just lay there.

"That was rude," he muttered.

"How dare you!" I spat at him. "This is no time for a pity-party, or a love-fest, or anything else." Reed just laughed. There was no shirt to grab, so I went for the ear. He yelped like a little girl and climbed to his feet as I pulled, but I still didn't let go. I forced him to look me dead in the eye. "Get your ass in that truck, now. No more crap. No more foolishness. We. Are. _Killing_. This. Demon. Do you understand me?" I spat into his face. Literally. I wasn't proud of it, but I was pissed.

Reed's eyes went sad again, and I backed off.

"I'm sorry," he said, "You're right."

I walked over and grabbed my shotgun off the desk. " 'Course I am. Now get your sword. Angel's out in the truck waitin' for us. We gotta-"

"This is no time for foolishness." I heard him say, before he grabbed my arm and turned me around. Can I just say something. His face was invading my personal bubble! Like, majorly. "I kind of messed up earlier." he said.

I snorted, "No kidding."

He leaned in closer, moving his arm around my waist. "You're not Arabella. I know that. Hell, I knew that from the moment I met you. You're no where near the—uh, well, anyway. I'm sorry."

Part of me wanted to know what he was going to say, but then my pride took over and I smirked. "Damn right," I said. I turned, thinking it was over, but he didn't let go. "Uh, Reed."

"Also, I messed up on something else." he said, his voice getting softer until it was almost a whisper.

Mine was more of a whimper. "What's that?"

"I missed earlier." he murmured.

"Missed wha-!"

His mouth molded almost perfectly into mine. His eyes leading my eyes closed, and then letting him draw me in closer with his other arm coming around me. Angels not being able to feel anything is a bunch of crap. I could feel everything. Reed's broad shoulders, Reed's warm lips and then his tongue. Whoa, this boy really knew what he was doing. Like, if kissing were a sport, he'd be the damn champion.

We broke apart both breathless, and of course, bird-brain was grinning. That damn grin.

I hit him on the top of his head and he yelped, again like a little girl. He took a couple steps back as he rubbed his head. "Why do you keep hitting me?" he demanded.

"One, I don't like being cornered. Two," I was counting these off my fingers, "Quit distracting me from our original reason we're here. And three, when you kiss me, make sure I know what the hell you're doing."

Reed blinked, "You said 'when'." he said.

I shrugged, and completed putting the strap of my shotgun over my shoulder. "Yeah, so? Your point?"

He grinned, "So, that means I'm gonna kiss you again."

I put a hand on his chest. I really was going to regret this. "Not right now." Reed stuck his bottom lip out and went all bambi-eyes on me. I gulped and turned away. He came behind me and kissed me on the cheek. I snickered and playfully pushed him away. "Get your ass in the truck," I said.

He grinned, but walked past me, holding his sword. "Yes, m'lady."

_**Matt's POV**_

The door slid open again and Hitler came back in. I'm only calling him that because I really didn't feel the importance to remember his name. He came in with two Erasers behind him. Actually, these were the fly-boys Max had told me about. The Erasers replacements. So, why was Ari still alive?

"What do you want now, baldy?" I asked.

I'll never forget the look he gave me. That cold, menacing look. "Ve are going to exterminate you." he said with an evil smile.

I jumped up, ready to fight, but both of the fly-boys brought up a gun and sprayed out the sickly scent of knock-out gas and I fell flat on my face.

The next time I woke up, big shocker, I was still in a cage, but I could see the sky. I moaned in pain as I sat up. They really should warn us before knocking us out.

"Matt?" I heard a voice gasp behind me.

I turned, already knowing who the voice belonged to. "Crow!" I closed the distance between us and brought her into my arms. I stroked her long, beautiful hair and then kissed the top of her forehead. "Are you okay?"

I let her push a little bit away so I could see her nod. I kissed her for real.

"Oh. Really?" A voice said from behind us. Beast. "Couldn't we have gotten a separate cage from you two?"

I turned to see him holding Abby who was clinging tightly to her shape-shifter casanova. Crow and I crawled over to them.

"Where's Chester?" Crow asked.

"Here," Chester popped out from between Beast and Abby and into Crow's arms.

"What's going on?" Abby whimpered.

"Matt!"

I turned. In another cage next to ours, there was Max and her flock. Max was leaning against the wall of her cage, looking at me.

"Ve are going to kill you now," Hitler's voice was like a freaking bomb.

It made me jump. I saw him and a bunch of other scientists standing behind him. Among them were Jeb and Anne. I glared at them both. They both gave me a cold, we-could-care-less look.

"No!" I shouted furiously, "Let the kids go! This isn't right!"

"Matt! No!" Max argued.

"Shut up!" I snapped at her. "I'm _not _gonna let you get hurt."

She looked over me and to Crow. "Crow, tell him to stop."

Crow stood up and walked over to me. She put a hand on my shoulder, and looked at Max. "It's better if you survive, Max. Watch over my brother, will ya?"

Her what? Oh right. Fang was Crow's brother. I was still processing that.

Max's eyes widened, and then Fang wad standing next to her. "Crow, don't you dare." he snapped at Crow.

Crow gave her brother a long look. "Fang, please."

"Shut up!" Hitler snapped, "Vu vill all die, today. No exceptions."

"No! Let them go!" I roared. I actually turned to the douche that ruined my life. "Jeb, if you actually give any ammount of crap, do something!"

Jeb gave me a solemn look. "I did. I gave them every option to stay alive, but they refused."

"That's a lie!" Max shouted, "See, giving us every option would be letting us out of these freaking cages!"

Oh. Zing! Testify sister!

Anne shot her a cold stare, but didn't say anything. I secrety wished I had Angel's power to send mind messages, because I'd be sending some pretty bad ones right about now. Angel! I looked over. She wasn't in the cage. Max and I shared a look. She had got out. Great. At least one would survive.

"Let us out!" I demanded, "Now!"

"But then what shall be my master's prizes?" that was a voice I had definetly never heard beofre. I had seen the face, though. Tons of times. And none of those times brought a warm, fuzzy feeling in my tummy.

"Ari," I scowled.

Ari walked up in his wolf form. His black eyes locked on us locked in the cage.

"Ari. What are you doing here?" Jeb demanded.

Ari's eyes snapped towards his father, and Jeb collapsed to the ground.

"Holy-" I began, but Ari turned his back to us and attacked Hitler, then Anne, and then everyone else until red was a new color of the grass around us. Ari through the last limp body onto the pile he had started, and let out a loud howl.

Then he turned back to us, and I was officially in need of some new pants. The kids in Max's cage were shaking. Hell, I was shaking. Because Ari was just plain...scary. His eyes were a solid black. Like no pupil or nothing. His teeth and claws were stained with blood, and some spots matted his dark fur.

I noticed one was still left alive. Jeb. But he was still pretty banged up.

"Well, we're definetly screwd." Beast said from beside me.

"I don't know about you guys," I said loud enough for all of them to hear. Keeping my eyes locked on Ari even though I was totally about to piss in my pants, I said. "But I ain't goin' down without a fight."

The others nodded, and Ari continued to grin. This fight may just come out with more broken bones than usual. Gulp.

_**Michelle's POV**_

"The Darkness has reached is full capacity!" Reed shouted for like the fiftieth time.

"Thank you, Spock now shut the hell up!" I snapped.

We were stuck in traffic and it was really pissing me off. The School was just fifteen minutes away. If the stupid traffic would move! The dark cloud that had been reaping across the nation, had now come to a head, and it was massive. It seemed to cover the whole sky.

"Shit, oh shit. Oh shit." Reed kept saying under his breath.

"You are _not _helping," I hissed at him.

"We need to get to Max!" Angel cried out, "She's in trouble."

"In case, you haven't noticed; We are stuck in traffic." I said cooly.

"Then take a detour." Angel said, "It's just a feild."

I looked to my right, and she was right. Of course, she was. Humph. Alright. Time to put this baby to what it does best. "Hold onto your hats ladies and gentlemen." I said with a slight grin. Not really caring that I bumped into the guy behind me, I turned and went offroad.

Our teeth clattering and bones shaking the whole way. Oh yeah. Such a fun detours.

"I don't like detours very much," Reed said, though it sounded like he was talking with a thousand maracas playing around us.

I just smiled at him and pushed forward. Metal to the petal baby! Yee-Haw!

"Turn left!" Angel shouted.

"Turn where?"

"Left!"

"Okay!" I made a sharp turn left, and then realized we weren't headed in the direction of the School. "Um."

"They're not at the School. Ari has them. Only, it's not Ari. It's—It's-Ah!"

"Angel!" I gasped and turned to look at her, but Reed grabbed my arm.

"Eyes on the road!" he shouted.

"What road?" I smirked back, and he shot me a glare.

"There!" Angel cried out and pointed ahead.

I saw two steel cages with people in them and a figure standing on front of them. There was a pile of—Oh god! There was a pile of bodies! Ew! I stopped. We hadn't been spotted yet.

"Why'd you-"

" 'Cause we're gonna ram 'im." I said before Reed finished his question.

"We're gonna, what?" he shrieked.

I already had my foot pressed hard on the pedal and was shouting at the top of my lungs. The radio flipped on to a kickass song I think suited the moment. Highway To Hell by AC/DC.

Reed and Angel were screaming too, but I think it was more out of sheer terror than a battle cry like me. That hairy little sucker didn't see it coming untilt the last minute. The look on his face? Priceless! Perfect deer-in-the-headlights. I waved with a little smile as his skull banged against the hood on the truck.

It felt like running over a speed bump, but I knew what it really was. There was just enough space between the cages to fit the truck in and back a sharp turn so it was facing Ari, again. Who was surprisingly getting back to his feet.

"Son of a bitch," I muttered.

Reed was almost hypervinalating in the seat next to me. "Please don't ever do that again," he said to me.

I shrugged, "You told me to drive." I said, as I got out.

"Where are you-"

"To kill 'im," I said simply, slamming the door shut and facing Ari.

His face twisted into a grin. "This must be quite a pleasure for you," he sneered.

I grinned too, "I am going to enjoy every moment of this." I said.

"Michelle?" I heard a familiar voice gasp my name.

I glanced to see not just Matt, but all of them staring at me with dropped jaws. I had to look away as I caught Ari rushing towards me. But it wasn't Ari. It was the demon.

"Bring it!" I shouted.


	23. Final Battle

_** I want to give a big ole shout out to Amy Shaar! Thanks for all your help! I feel that just words are not enough to show you how grateful I am so I dedicate this whole chapter to you. I do hope you and others as well enjoy this.**_

_**Ari's POV**_

Michelle? The girl I killed? But how?

_"Silence."_

"Answer me you demon!" I shouted, "Tell me what is going on! I watched that girl die! I—No. You killed her!"

The voice laughed. _"My dear boy, we are one in the same. Was it not you who gave me permission ten years ago to enter your body and lend you my strength?"_

Admist the darkness of what was undoubtedly my soul, I felt myself grow angry and then it was gone as if all emotion had been vacummed out. That's how it had been now for ten years. No matter what I said. No matter what I did, he used it against me. There was nothing I could do to stop him.

"Yes. It was me." I admitted quietly, in my own shame. "But I did not mean to kill anyone!"

_"So you wished to shack up your strength. no. My boy, once you have something the world must know. And soon all of the world will fall to our master because of you and I. Ten years ago you accepted me, and not I am you. You are me. We are one." _

_Ten Years Ago_

"Jeb! I want to go play outside!" Max said to my father who had just come into my room to say something to me.

I had been sent to my room because I had misbehaved again. But it was unfair. Why did Max get all the credit? I had been there, too! I was the one to release the rabbit from the trap. And yet, he praised her like she was God, and I was nothing.

Max appeared in my doorway, completely oblivious to me and began tugging on my dad's sleeve. "Please. Oh please." she begged him.

My dad laughed, "Alright."

I couldn't stand it anymore. "What's so special about her?" I asked through gritted teeth from where I lay, face up on the bed.

"Ari. What did you just say?" My dad asked in a condensending tone.

"I said, what's so special about her that makes you love her more?" I snapped. I got to my feet. "Is it because I'm normal? Because I don't have wings?"

Max hid herself behind my dad and gave me a weird look. My dad glared down at me.

"Watch what you say, Ari." he said bitterly. "You are my son, and I hold you equally as Maximum. I-"

I turned my head, "Liar." I said.

"What?"

"I called you a liar!" I shouted at him, "You just care about your dumb experiments! You don't care about me! The only time you spend with me is when you yell at me! It's because I'm normal, I know it is."

My dad didn't say anything, he just stared at me like _I _was the freak. And so did Max. She finally tugged at his sleeve again.

"Jeb," she whimpered.

I shot her a glare and she jumped. Jeb stood between us.

"That is _enough_, Ari." he barked, and I looked back up at him. "What has gotten into you? You are my son." he reached out to touch me, but I backed away.

I had been waiting for this moment. For him to finally admit that he didn't love me. He didn't have to say in in his words, I could see it in his eyes. I was perfect, therefore, imperfect. I was right, therefore wrong.

He reached out again, "Ari. What-"

I slapped his hand away and went to my window sill where a pack lay full of clothes and food. I pulled the straps over my shoulders. "I don't know what I have done to upset you, dad. I really don't. But I'll make up for it. I promise to become the son you've always wanted."

"Ari! Ari no!"

Before he could do anything, I jumped out the window. I landed on the cliffs edge below and took off running down a thin path I had found not too long after we moved here. I could hear my dad's voice calling my name through the canyon, but I was not going back there. I would not see my dad again until he looked at me with those eyes he gave to those bird-kids.

I had to go back. To the place that gave those kids the only reason my dad loved them more than his own son. I had to return to the School. I had to- "Ah!"

I didn't see it coming. The loose footing. The steep drop. All I remember is my hand reaching towards the trail I had just been on moments ago. My hand reaching up towards the sunlight as I fell a thousand, maybe more, feet below to the canyon ground.

Then, I did not see the sunlight again. I did not hear my dad calling my name. It was all...black.

That's when the voice came.

_"Oh dear. What have we here?"_

"H-Help p-please," I heard myself gasp. Yes! Someone please help me.

_"What is it you want me to do? You're dying."_

"B-but, I need to—to be stronger," I said.

_"Hm. And why is that?"_

"P-please?" I begged in the last breath I could manage.

_"Oh, alright. I can sense your intentions will suit my needs. From now on little boy, I will lend you my strength, all I ask is that in due time, you lend me your body."_

I wasn't hesitant. I was being given the chance to prove myself. To my dad. Then and there, I signed on with that voice that became me. The voice led me through many victories. Our greatest; becoming the best lupin-hybrid aka Eraser. And still, my dad never became as proud as me as he was of Maximum Ride.

_Present Day_

I sighed thoughtfully at the memory. I had thought so idly, so stupidly at the time, and now I was paying the price. I was going to see the whole world crumble and it was all going to be my fault.

_**Michelle's POV**_

I was basically using my shotgun as more of a barricade than actually firing it at Ari. Though, I was getting several shout outs to shoot him. But they didn't know what I did.

Finally, when we were a little ways from the caged-in kids, I held my ground with Ari.

"I know what you really are." I spat at it, and it flinched a bit. "You let that boy go, now, or I _will _kill you."

I really don't know what I was expecting For it to go "okay" and just pop out of Ari so I could kill it? Yeah. I know. Stupid. And that's exactly what Ari—The demon _didn't _do.

It smirked (I refuse to call it Ari, because it isn't) and then shoved me back with I imagine not even its top amount of force. I tripped over a stubble of grass and fell back on my butt, dropping my gun. Damn. Today is just not my day.

"You think I'd sucumb to an angel's order?" it spat at me.

I shrugged, "Well, I'm already dead." I said.

The smirked got wider to where I swear it wrapped around the full length of his head. "Little angel, you have not experinced death in the full extent. Allow me to be your guide!" his raised Ari's claw to where the sunlight glinted off of it. Or, what little sunlight was left. Wait! That wasn't sunlight.

The next thing I saw was the demon's head getting smashed into the hood of the truck...again. The truck—Reed managed to swerve around me. He hopped out with a proud girn on his face and picked me up.

"I drove a modern vehicle," he boasted.

I rolled my eyes and pushed him away from me. "You idiot," I snapped, "What if you just killed Ari?"

"I-"

I ignored him and ran over to where a lifeless body lay on the grass. I stopped a couple feet away, and picked up my shotgun. "Ari, if you hear me, wake up. You gotta get the demon out." I said timidly.

"Uh, Michelle-" Reed began behind me.

"Shut up." I snapped.

"Michelle." That wasn't Reed.

I gulped and turned around to face the thing—one I didn't want to face when we came here. I had been hoping he wouldn't be here. But here he was. Wings, sad, lost look. Matt. He took a step back as if he didn't believe it was really me. Reed stood only a foot or so behind Matt. He didn't seem to like the way Matt was acting, or the way I was looking at Matt.

Oh big deal! We kissed once. _Once_. Really dumb excuse I know.

"What are y—How are you alive?" Matt choked out.

"I-" The demon groaned and I jumped. I turned around with my shotgun aimed. It was getting up, and it wasn't Ari. "Matt, get out of here."

"No."

Jeez. Are all men hard-headed? "Reed, get him out of here." I ordered.

"I'm not leaving you." Reed snapped.

I turned my head and glared at the both of them. They were standing shoulder to shoulder, wings extended, and both casting long glances at each other. I sighed. This was going to be weird.

"Fine, you idiots. Get hurt, then." I scowled.

"No matter how many times you hit me with that accursed thing, my master will still come!" The demon growled, swaying back onto his feet. Ari's body seemed pretty banged up. There was a gash on his forehead below his right ear, and his nose was dripping with blood. It was hard to tell with all the fur, but I think his arm mich be broken, too.

"Shoot him!" Matt shouted.

"No!" Yay! I knew that voice. And she knew what was going on. Angel ran up with the rest of the flocks behind her. She looked up at Matt, "That's not Ari. It's something worse, and it has a hold on him. We can't kill Ari."

The demon grinned, "That's what makes you angels and mortals so pathetic. You let your hearts and sympathy get in the way."

It was getting really hard to push past all of this crap. First Matt. Now all these kids looking at me like I'm sort of freak. I'm pretty sure they wanted me to kill Ari. Hell, before I knew what was really going on, I wanted to kill Ari. But I couldn't.

"I won't kill someone whose innocent," I said, "You let that boy, go. He has nothing to do with this. Or are you too much of a coward to face an angel yourself?" I sneered. Let's see how he likes being teased.

"Shut up," he snarled.

"What?" Gazzy piped up from somewhere in the crowd behind me, "You too chicken?" then he started bawking like a chicken. And let me tell you, it sounded pretty damn close to an actual chicken. Then the kids started chiming in with, "Scardey cat," "Ya big chicken" "Baby!" "Woos!"

I smiled. These kids sure caught on fast. I think it really took affect when Angel cried out, and this might be because of her mind reading abilites.

"Under appriciated!"

Ari roared. It sounded like a norman animal-sounding roar, and then it changed. It horribly changed. Ari's body shuddered as black, mist-water-vomit just gushed out of Ari's long muzzle. Little blue and purple spots (Ew!) melded in with the black mass that started to take a shape on the groun next to Ari. As the last of it came out, Ari's head bent over and then his whole body collapsed, shuddering violently.

"Ari!" Someone gasped and rushed forward. Angel. And of course, Max shot after Angel with Fang at her heels.

The black mass reached out for Angel in a gooey arm, but I shot at it to allow her to get to Ari. I can't say the same for Max. She got knocked back into the ground. Then, the strangest thing happened. The mass reached for Fang, and just as if Fang were nothing but air, its reach went straight through Fang.

Now the mass had a face. It was gooey and where its eyes should be were just little dents. Its mouth were tiny little slits, but I could still see the frown.

Fang looked freaked out more than anything, and he jumped back clutching his chest where the demon's arm had just passed through him.

"What?" "Holy crap!" "Impossible!" "Huh?" were some of the expressions I heard. Max just groaned in pain and sat up clutching the side of her head.

"Ari! Ari!" Angel sobbed out, "Come on, Ari! You're still alive! I can hear you telling me to leave you alone! Ari!"

Okay. Ari was still alive. The demon was out. Fang was freaking out. Max had a huge bump on her head. Reed and Matt were still looking at each other and then at me. Crow looked like she wanted to kill somebody or herself. Hopefully the first one. And the rest of the kids looked unsure.

_**Fang's POV**_

_**(Third Person)**_

It just phazed right through him. Like he was nothing but dust. He saw Max take off after Angel who was screaming for Ari, who just had a oil-man vomit out of his mouth. It was disgusting, even for Fang. Max lay wide-eyed just a couple feet from where Fang stood eye to eye with the oil-man.

It frowned at him, and then it grinned. Thr oil body writhed and twisted around itself, until it took on a form of a man. It loked like it had a big cloak over his shoulders, but then Fang realized that they were spikes, and there were spikes coming out of its head, too. The eyes were still pits in the head, but the lips were projecting very sharp-looking canines. The thing didn't seem to have any hair, but the oil resedue it was made out of, dripped off his face and into his body like candle wax.

The thing reached out for Fang again, and just like before, its hand passed straight through Fang's middle. Fang gasped and took a step back.

The thing continued to grin. "Hello, brother." it mused.

Fang couldn't speak. He just stared at the thing as the others gasped. He heard the cock of Michelle's gun, and a hole formed in the thing's shoulder on the impact of a bullet. The demon hissed, but the hole swelled closed. Still, it looked pretty pissed. It turned to glare at Michelle.

"Help me, brother, for our master will be pleased we have a dark angel on our side," the thing hissed in Fang's ear as it slithered past Fang.

Dark angel? Master? "What?" Fang breathed.

"Fang?"

Fang turned his head and his eyes fell upon a very confused looking Max. The thing had struck Max and now the side of her head was slightly bruising. "Max!" Fang said and went to her. He knelt down next to her, and helped her to her feet.

"What is that thing? Why did it call you 'brother'?" Max asked.

Fang looked back at the monster. There was no simliarity between Fang and that _thing _like there was between him and Crow. Crow! Fang turned to her. She looked just as confused and lost as he felt. He hoped the question was clear in his eyes. It was apparently, because Crow shook her head and shrugged.

She didn't know either.

Michelle took another shot and the thing roared.

"Quit that!" he snapped before slithering at an amazing speed over to where Michelle was. Michelle saw it coming and took a couple more shots before the thing appeared before her and slapped the shotgun out of her hands, and picking her up by the neck.

"Michelle!" both Matt and the weird shirtless guy yelled.

The guy had came with Michelle. Fang remembered the feel of relief and satisfaction as he watched Ari's body crumble beneath the truck. Now, he found it wasn't Ari he had hated and feared all these years. Now that Ari was just—Ari, Fang found himself wanting to run from this thing standing before him and the others.

The thing threw Michelle, gasping for her breath, to the ground and turned to the others. "Get back in your cages, you morsels. Except for you dear brother." it said to Fang. "Yes, our master will be much pleased."

"He is _not _your brother!" Crow shouted at the thing.

The demon glared at her, and then his eyes widened. "Ah, my sister as well! I am sorry for-"

"Hey!" Crow snarled at it. "If he ain't your brother, than I ain't your sister. I'm not related to oil-man."

The demon growled, "Dear sister, do watch what you say. Our master does not like his children to quarel."

"Well that's too damn bad," Fang said. The demon turned to look at him. "You've hurt the girl I care about. Consider us quarelled."

Crow shrugged, "You locked us up and called me a morsel."

The demon looked back and forth between the both of them. "Brother, sister, please. We musn't."

Fang looked to Max who nodded. He dropped his arm from over her shoulders and stepped forward. Max went to Angel and Ari. Okay, so Fang wasn't really sure what to make of Ari yet, but he had this _thing _before him and his real sister.

Fang and Crow shared one quick look and then walked towards the thing. The walking turned into sprinting, and then both siblings, as if it were a planned act, they whipped out their wings and descended upon the creature who scowled and swiped out, but could not harm the siblings. They however, could harm it.

_**Ari's POV**_

"Ari! Ari! Wake up!" a small, but persistent voice yelled at me, but the yelling sounded so far away.

Go away. There's nothing I can do. I can't do anything.

"I hear you thinking in there, Ari!" the voice shouted.

You can?

"Hear. Let me try something," another voice mumbled. I knew that voice. Max. "Hey pretty boy," I heard her spit and then there was a sharp pain on the side of my face. My whole body reacted, by my eyes flying open on the impact.

As I suspected, there was Max leaning over me with a scowl on her face. She had slapped me. Good. I deserved it.

My face felt swollen, but I sat up. Wait! _I _sat up! Was I controlling my body? I looked away from a very pissed off looking Max, and down at my arm. Okay. Fingers move! They twitched and then wiggled.

"I can—They're moving! I can move my fingers!" I cried out happily. "I can—Ohmygod! I can move them!"

"Hey, hey!" Max snapped at me.

I looked back at her. Catching a glimpse of a nasty fight between a black mass and Fang and his sister, Crow. Black mass! I jumped to my feet and started to run. That's what got me. That's what made me do all those bad things.

"Stop!"

No one laid a hand on me. But I felt my brain give itself up to the mind-controlling six year old. My body stopped, and I just stood there frozen.

Angel and Max appeared in front of me.

"Let me go," I begged them, "Please. I can't be near that thing. It—It did all those horrible things. I didn't mean to hurt anyone. I didn't-"

"Oh quit your babbling," Max snapped and grabbed my collar. "You're gonna help us, got me?"

She was very scary, and very intimidating, but I wanted to get away from here. Far away from here and that thing.

"Ari, there won't be anywhere to hide if we don't stop this thing," Angel spoke up. Her blue eyes fixed on me. There was a look of knowing in those eyes that I knew I would never understand, but her words I got.

I gulped and shuddered. "He's too strong," I gulped.

Max blinked, "He?" she said.

I nodded and looked back at the demon. My voice. My tormentor. And now Fang and Crow were fighting it. The two who hate me. They have good reason to. I know what I did to Fang. I imagine there were still scars. Crow—Well, there was a rocky relationship with her. I think I just pissed her off one too many times.

I found myself whimpering and Angel put her small hand on my arm. I flinched a bit, and then I felt her take hold of my mind. It wasn't scary like the demon. It was soothing and I welcomed her into my mind. I let her see everything.

"It wasn't really you, was it?" she asked after a moment or two. I nodded slowly. She took her hand away, and looked at Max who was giving me a stranged look. "Max, that thing," she pointed to the demon, "possessed Ari because Ari was about to die. I saved him, and destroyed him at the same time. It wasn't Ari whose been hunting us and tormenting us. It wasn't Ari who hurt Fang on the beach."

"I didn't mean to hurt anyone," I interjected, "Honestly, I didn't. I just wanted—I just wanted my dad to love me the way he loves you." I admitted and Max's eyes went wide.

"Well, I-uh-I." she let out a deep breath. "We can handle that later. Right now, if you really are sorry, then help us. Please."

I shook my head, "I can't. I don't know. I-"

"What's it's weakness?" Angel asked.

She knew, I knew. I had lived with that thing inside me for ten years. I knew all it's tricks. One of those tricks would be talking way too much.

"He doesn't like silver bullets," I said and they both smiled. Then Max frowned.

"Where the hell are we gonna find silver bullets?" she scowled.

Angel and I both shared a look, and then simutaneously said, "The School."

_**Matt's POV**_

I was torn. Michelle was bleeding and looked really beaten, but she was getting back on her feet. Crow was out there fighting this—this _thing _with just Fang at her side. But they were a pretty amazing team. Fang's disappearing trick, along with Crow's teleporting, that thing was swiping and cursing at air. While Fang and Crow landed kicks and punches on it. It didn't seem to be causing any actual harm. Just serverly pissing it off.

A hand came onto my shoulder. It was the shirtless guy who came with Michelle. Who was he anyway? Something was iffy about him. Maybe the fact that he had wings, and was wearing white pants, but no shirt. Oh! And he had arrived with my ex (whom I might still have feelings for) and kept looking at her. Like _looking _at her.

"We need to get out of here," he said.

I shoved his hand off. "Hell no!" I snapped, "Now who the hell are you?"

"Reed," Michelle said as she hobbled over to us. She pushed right past me and leaned against—Reed?-who put his arm around her to support her. "I'm seriously tired of taking all the hits here."

Reed grinned, "Well, it's your demon. I can't really do anything."

She looked up at him and don't deny me the sparks I saw. I coughed, more like belched. Michelle's head dropped.

"I'll try and help those two. Reed, get the others out of here." she said, and tried to hobble past me.

Enough of this! I grabbed her arm, or tried to—my hand just passed right through her. Michelle stopped and turned to me. She still wouldn't look at me.

"What—What just happened?" I stammered, looking down at my hands and then at her.

"I am dead, Matt." Michelle said quietly.

"No you're not! I can see you! The others can see you! You're standing right in front of me! You're talking to me. Don't tell me you're dead!" I protested. The funeral had all been some terrible nightmare. Some part of me knew that, and now I could confirm it. "Michelle, you're alive. Wait until your family hears about this. Danny will-"

Her head snapped up and there were those blue eyes, narrowed into little slits. "No." she said sharply, "Damnit. I am dead, Matt. I'm just a-"

"Something she can't tell you," Reed interjected. He came to stand between me and Michelle. "Matthew Ride, _what _Michelle is now is of no concern to you. After this demon is defeated, it is likey you will never see her again. Let her be."

"You move the hell out of my way," I snarled at him.

His eyes narrowed, and great white wings fanned out beside him. Oh scary! I got those, too. And mine have style. I whipped out my own wings and we both glared at each other.

"Michelle no longer needs you to protect her." Reed growled.

"Well, at least I'd help her fight, instead of just sitting back and watching," I retorted.

"Guys!"

"This is _her _fight. I cannot intervene," Reed said. "There are rules that must not be broken."

"Fuck the rules."

"Guys!"

"That's exactly the kind of attitude that got her killed in the first place." Reed sneered.

"Reed!"

"Yeah? And what the hell did you die for pretty boy? Someone put a shirt on you?"

"Matt!"

"I am _not _afraid to fight you. Unlike Michelle, I can cause some serious harm to you." Reed threatened.

I rolled the sleeves on my jacket back. "Bring it."

A force knocked the both of us in the chest, and sent us falling back onto our asses. Michelle. She glared down at me.

"You shut up!" she snapped at me, "There _are _things you don't understand, Matt. And I hope you don't understand for many years. But Reed's right. He can't intervene. I have to kill this demon. Me. No one else."

Reed smirked and got back to his feet. "See? Told you I was-"

"And you!" Michelle whirled on him. Michelle had slapped me tons of times, but that slap she gave Reed echoed through the valley. "That demon killed me, not Matt!" she spat at him, "Don't you dare blame him for something he tried to prevent. You hear me?"

Reed held a hand to his cheek where she had slapped him. He looked at her with wide eyes. Michelle snorted at him and then stormed off to pick up her shotgun. "I don't want anymore crap from any of you, okay?" she said to the both of us and we just nodded.

She muttered something and turned back to check her shotgun. As she was Reed and I looked at each other. After what felt like hours, he reached out his hand to help me up. I took it, and we ended up standing there like we were shaking hands.

"Do you really care about her?" I asked him in a subtle voice.

He nodded, "I know the relationship you two shared during her life. I know what she meant much to you, and you to her. I only hope I can be that lucky."

I smiled, "Hey, just a little secret about Michelle," he leaned in a bit closer just for the sake of secrecy, "She may not look like it, but she's a big sucker for the romantic stuff." I whispered.

Reed smiled and nodded, "Got it. Thanks."

I nodded, "Sure. I know she'll be happy with you. She's already made her mark," I smirked, gesturing to the red hand print on his cheek.

He smirked back, "And I see you have someone new?" he gestured to Crow.

I nodded. "Yea—Shit!" Crow was still fighting and I was over here making small-talk. I ran towards the fight. Still, the demon wasn't landing a single hit on either Fang or Crow, but the blows they landed didn't seem to be taking any effect.

I was about a yard away when I heard someone call out my name. It sounded like Beast, but I didn't have time to check.

"Hit the deck!" someone shouted.

And in my world, when someone shouts, "Hit the deck!" or "Duck!" they ain't kidding and you best do as the shout commands. I fell to the ground, pressing my body tightly against the grass until I was smothered by the grassy smell. I even found a catapillar.

The roar of the engine was louder than the truck had been. I knew it just barely rolled over me, and when it passed, I looked up. Okay, seriously, if Fang doesn't completely fall in love with my sister after this, then he's mince meat.

Ari was driving an armored truck with a machine turret in the truck, with Max pelting silver bullets at the demon. Fang and Crow cleared out. Smart. But Max looked like she had been shooting that gun her whole life. And Ari was helping her. The hell?

"Ari was possessed by the demon."

I jumped, clutching the piece of my chest where my heart was under all that skin and bone. "I swear, Angel. You're gonna give me a heart attack." I muttered.

Angel looked at me with her hands clasped behind her back. "Ari never meant to hurt anyone. He had no control over it. Now, he's going to make up for it." she said simply.

Okay. So, Ari's been all bad because he was possessed? See, I wouldn't have believed that if I hadn't seen Ari vomit up the demon that was smoking and actually looked like he was in pain because of the bullets.

Ari drove around it in circles, letting Max at it from every angle.

Alright, one chance. That's all he gets.

_**Everyone's POV**_

_**(Third person)**_

The demon let out a final, death howl, before letting its bubbling, smoking, grimy self fall dead. It was about time. Max had been pelting the demon with silver bullets for about five minutes now.

Ari cut the engine and helped Max down from the back of the truck. They skirted the black, bubbly mess of the dead demon, and went over to the others. Max found herself in Fang's arms. All Ari found were a few glares and suspiscous looks.

Angel stepped in front of all of them, "Ari is innocent!" she announced. She didn't know how many times she was going to have to say this, but she was going to make this the last time. So, she had to make it count. "Ten years ago, Ari vowed to become stronger, only a second before losing his footing and falling hundreds of feet down in a canyon. There on the verge of the death the demon came to him, and in his weakened state, Ari could not fight it off." she looked over her shoulder, "Right, Ari?" she asked.

Ari blinked. He looked from her to the crowd of still suspicous looks. "Uh, yes! Yes. That's right," he said timidly.

_Apoligize._ Angel shot the mind message at him, and Ari jumped.

"I—I never meant to-"

Everyone was surprised to see tears form in the wolf-man's eyes. The same guy that had brought them all pain and misery. Angel reached up and touched Ari on the arm gently. He closed his eye and when they opened, the tears were gone.

"I really didn't want to hurt anyone. I just—I didn't want to die, and I thought becoming stronger would make my dad more proud of me. I'm sorry. I really am."

The two flocks shared uneasy looks. Angel picked up on thoughts of doubt and uncertainty. She looked up at Ari who was still a little shaken up from the exorcism. It wasn't proper so he was still shattered a bit on the inside.

Surpirsingly, Max stepped forward. She gave Ari a simple, experisionless look. She glanced at Angel who nodded. Max sighed, "Ari, I have no idea what's goin' on, right now. I don't know if what I just—shot was real. If any of this going on his real."

"It is," Reed said with Michelle leaning on him, with her mouth still open and muttering, "But I was—And she just—Now I'm-" She knew she had to kill Ari's demon, but she didn't. Max had. Did that mean she wasn't going to become a guardian angel?

Max looked to Reed. "You want to explain to us what's going on?" she asked.

Reed looked timidly around, "I really don't have the authorization to-"

"Oh, for the love of-" Michelle mumbled, getting out of her shock, "Me and him, we're both Angels, like legit angels, and we—_I _was sent here to kill the demon—real by the way—that possesed Ari, because when you die you either sit up in the clouds watchin' life go by, or you become an angel. I decided to come down here and kill the son of a gun that did me in."

Max's face flushed. Real angels? No way. And demons? Please. She turned away from her, "Don't be stupid. Those things are-"

"I swear to god, if you say stories, or myths I will kick your ass because hello! You have two angels standing right in front of you, and you just killed a demon!" she snapped, at Max.

Max was at a loss for words.

Fang stepped up, "So, how come the demon couldn't touch me or Crow?" he asked Michelle.

"Yeah!" Matt spoke up, "How come I couldn't touch you?"he demanded Michelle.

Michelle looked hopeless. She didn't know the answers to those questions. She had been asking herself the same exact things. So all eyes turned to Reed. Reed sighed.

"Well, one; Michelle's dead, so nothing living can touch her. She can touch you, though. If she wants. Same with me." he then turned to Fang, "About you and Crow, the only thing I can come up with is that you two are dead, or some higher form of demons. So, are you?" he asked, narowing his eyes at the brother and sister, both getting a queasy feeling in their stomach.

Fang looked to his older sister. "Are we?" he whispered to her.

Crow shrugged, "I don't know," she said. "I mean, I never knew our parents. I know I'm not dead. You?" she said to Fang who shook his head. "I don't feel demented or evil."

Matt put his arm around her. "Oh, stop this! You're not a demon," he said. "Neither is Fang."

"It's the only other explanation," Reed argued. "They must have some evil or Darkness in them if a demon could not harm them. It's usually the more powerful ones that cannot be harmed by those lesser than them. That demon was pretty powerful, so you two must be pretty damn powerful."

Matt rolled his eyes, "Oh will you stop it?" he snapped.

"Matt, he may have a point." Crow said quietly, and Matt looked at her. She put a hand on his arm and tried to give him an assuring look. "When Fang and I were fighting the demon, it said that our father was coming."

"See! They're—Ow!" Reed said as Michelle thumped him. He rubbed the back of his head as he looked at her. "What-"

She was looking up, "The Darkness," she said, "It's fading."

Reed looked up too, and so did the others, even though, the angels were the only ones who could actually see the Darkness. Fang didn't want to say anything, but he could see it too. When he looked at Crow he could tell she saw it, too.

"Whatever was coming must have been connected to your demon, Ari." Reed said.

Ari jumped. This whole conversation had started off being about him, but then it got carried off his shoulders. Now the spot light was back on him.

"I, uh, I guess." Ari said.

"What do you mean, 'whatever was coming'?" Max demanded.

Reed and Michelle both looked at her. It was Reed who spoke though. "Meaning, you probably just saved the world from impending doom." he said.

Her face went blank and so did those around her. Although, Fang always remained expressionless. He moved, silently to her side to protect her if necassary. He wasn't sure, but something weird had happened out there. Crow felt it, too. The way they could land a blow on that—that thing, and it not harm them. It was something weird, alright.

Reed took a deep breath. "See, there are things out there that are more evil than just a bunch of humans trying to play god. Of course, that path is like taking drugs. Very addictive and it leads to a lot of really, _really _bad problems."

"Reed!" Michelle hissed.

"Sorry," Reed said, "Anyway, Max," he looked at the fourteen year old he had only heard stories about. But it couldn't be her. She had to be a real angel. Yet, she did a real angels job not five minutes ago. "You just a killed a _very _powerful demon. Granted, with silver bullets, but still, that takes a lot of courage."

Max shrugged, but her heart wasn't really into it. "It was evil and whatever it was doing or calling, or whatever was going to be even more evil right?" she said and Reed nodded, "so, I'd just figured; cut the main line and it all stops."

Michelle thought about it and then nodded. Technically, that did make sense, and it did seem to make the Darkness that had been surrounding this place, disperse.

Reed, however, looked distraught. "I fear that this wasn't the _main line_." he said gloomily.

"Of course it was," Matt spoke up, "The Darkness, or whatever is gone, right? That means it's over."

Reed looked at Matt sternly. "Darkness cannot just simply _go away_. It's a force of nature. Without Darkness, there would be no Light. If Darkness were to go away, then so would Light and-"

"Okay!" Michelle said, patting Reed's shoulder and shutting him up. "We get it, chaotic chain reaction. Not good. Can we please figure out what we need to do to stop the Darkness. Y'know, not destroy it 'cause that's bad, obviously. Just keep it at bay for a while. Or forever."

Reed actually had to think for a moment. Then he tilted his head and closed his eyes as he heard the voice. _The _voice. Then he opened his eyes and looked at Michelle. "This is no longer our fight," he said and she took a step away from him.

"Uh, hell yeah it is. I'm in this now, and I ain't turnin' back," she said. "I can't believe you would bring this up again!"

Reed seemed to tower over her. "Unless you would like to face the wrath of the Arch-Angels, I sugest you believe me when I say, _this is not our fight_, Michelle."

Michelle just shuddered at the thought of the _Wrath of the Arch-Angels. _She had read the stories in the bible, she had read the folk-lore, seen the movies. She did _not _want to face any wrath from any Arch-Angels. "Fine," she scowled, "Then what do you sugest we do, Reed? Leave this in the hands of a four-teen year old?"

Reed nodded, "Yes."

Michelle's jaw could have hit the floor faster than she slapped him. "Are you out of your mind? She doesn't even know what's going on!" she snapped.

"Hey!" Reed fired back, "I don't make the rules. I'm just the one that makes sure your ass doesn't get in trouble with some very powerful beings because you're too stuborn to realize that this isn't our fight. We've done our job. Our hand in this is over, Michelle. It's time Maximum Ride fulfilled the reason she was born. The reason her life is so corrupted. The reason she has, those!" he finger pointed directly to the wings on Max's back, and Max jumped.


	24. Goodbye, or Hello?

_** Hey guys! So here it is. The time has come. Max is going to realize her destiny, Questions will be answered, but don't be so sure that the story ends so soon. Yeah buddy! That's right. Hold onto your hats ladies and gentlemen, and be looking for this story's sequeal. Enjoy! **_

_**Max's POV**_

_"Hey!" Reed fired back, "I don't make the rules. I'm just the one that makes sure your ass doesn't get in trouble with some very powerful beings because you're too stuborn to realize that this isn't our fight. We've done our job. Our hand in this is over, Michelle. It's time Maximum Ride fulfilled the reason she was born. The reason her life is so corrupted. The reason she has, those!" he finger pointed directly to the wings on Max's back, and Max jumped._

Okay, seriously, I am standing no less than ten feet in front of them as they squabble about me as if I'm not even there.

Fang was next to me, expressionless and emotionless as ever. His hand reached out for mine, and I welcomed the assuring squeeze. But then I had to let go because, well, they were talking about me, and it felt right that I should say something. So when that finger flew in my direction, I brilliantly said; "Uh, what?"

Reed was scary and beautiful looking at the same time. He matched Michelle's temper head-on. I was kind of glad they wouldn't be sticking around because their married-couple arguing might blow something up. That something might just be me. I don't know about you, but I do not appriciate being blown up.

"It's destiny, Max," Reed said as if he hadn't just been yelling. The odd part was, he said it just as my annoying, voice said it. And of course, here came the head-ache.

"Max?" Fang said.

I shook my head to tell him to stay away, and he did. I turned away and let Michelle and Reed squabble about me and _destiny_. I walked a couple feet away from everybody, but I felt their eyes on me.

What do you want?

___"Max, you're extraoridinary, you know that. You're skills today have proved that."_

__You're point? Or do you even have one you damn fortune cookie?

___"To save the world, one must be similar. You must understand it. The world has Light and Dark, Max. Look at whom you love most."_

__Well, duh, Fang. And, okay, Angel will always be my little girl, but I love every member of my flock. And I'm warming up to Matt. Not so much on the love-level yet, but warming up to him.

___"See, Max? Light and Dark."_

__Light and Dark. What are you—Are you seriously saying that Fang and Angel are my Light and Dark? You're effin' crazy! No-Flippin'-Possible-Way! Just because Fang couldn't be harmed by a demon and Angel could see actual angels and—Oh my god! Fang couldn't be harmed by a demon. Angel sees angels.

__Fang is my Dark. Angel is my Light. So, what? Does that make me grey?

___"The world is filled with shades of grey, Max. You're just a bigger shade."_

__So, shouldn't Fang be all evil? No. Fang isn't evil. He loves me and I love him, and he wouldn't hurt me, or Angel, or anybody. Well, except maybe if that someone was trying to hurt one of us, but never _one of us_.

___"Darkness isn't always evil, Max. Just as Light isn't aways good. Why do you think the world has both?" _

__Whew. Okay. Loads of information here. Just shut up, voice. Shut up. Let me think.

___"Max, you are special. Please understand. There is more at stake here than you realize."_

__Obviously, we need to teach you the term of "shut" and "up". It's another concept of "be quiet or I shall find you and beat you into a tiny pulp!"

__Nothing.

__Good. Now I can think.

__Okay. Fang is my Darkness, but a good kind of Darkness. Angel is my light, obviously good. And that means I'm that grey in the middle that no one ever notices because I'm neither and both, and yet suddenly, I'm supposed to save the world. I'm supposed to save the world. From—From-.

__I looked up and god-almighty—what the hell is that effing dark cloud? I gasped at the sight of it. It was branching out now. Centering off from here, but slowly dispersing to what seemed to be every corner of the world.

__"What—What is that thing?" I stammered.

__"That's the big bad demon that was coming," Michelle replied.

__I turned to look at her, "But it's not coming, now, right?" I asked.

__She nodded, "For now."

__"For now? You mean, it's gonna come back?" Oh no. No. No. No! I could barely live through _this _oily, creepy, disgusting _demon_. I didn't even want to imagine what _that _thing could do.

__Michelle gave me a sympathetic look. "Max, I know it all seems really bad. Hell, it is bad and it's a lot to place on a four-teen year old's shoulders, and I'm really sorry but-"

__"There's nothing more we can do to help," Reed interjected. "Max, this is your road now. You have to walk down it yourself. You have to make all the turns and decisions yourself. It's the way it has to be."

__"No." Matt—My brother spoke up. He had looked pissed ever since Michelle ran over Ari with that truck. Now, he came to stand beside me, Crow following and then Fang, and then everyone else. "She won't be alone. I'm gonna be with her, every step of the way. Every demon. Everything Darkness has to throw at us. I say, bring it."

__For the first time that day, I think Michelle actually smiled.

__"It is her destiny," Reed insisted, and Michelle thumped him again.

__"Alright, destiny-boy," she snapped at him, "If it's hers' then let her do all the deciding, okay? Now, she's in capable hands, and as you said, our part in this is over. It's time for us to go."

__Reed nodded, a little too quickly. "Yes. It is."__he turned. "I want to drive!" he said, running for the truck.

__"Stay the hell away from the driver's seat!" Michelle shouted at him, but she didn't chase after him. Instead, she turned back to us. "Good luck, Max. Something tells me, you'll seriously need it, and uh, he lies. You ever need my help, just yell, okay?"

__I nodded, a little unsure of what to make of my brother's ex. She seemed like a cool person. Although, the gun kind of threw me off at times. She nodded back to me, and then to the others before racing off down the hill.

__I noticed Matt had gone silent and stiff, and his eyes watched Michelle throw Reed out of the driver's seat of the car and hop in. Reed waved goodbye as he ran around to the other side of the car, and they drove away.

__"So, are like, angels' wings for show, or somethin'?" Iggy mumbled, and we all shrugged.

__I looked back up at the sky. The Darkness was still trailing, and I took note of every direction. I had a funny feeling that the trails were leading to something like we faced here today.

"So," Matt said looking at the same sky I was looking at, "What's the plan, oh-mighty-savior?" he asked with a grin.

"It'd be best to take care of the far away ones first, so we could close it into home territory. Have the home-field advantage." I replied almost right-away. Hey, there's a reason I'm the leader.

__Matt blinked, "Well, alright then. But how about this; Since us all traveling together is a big neon sign saying "Hey! Bird Kids! Over here you freaky scientists!" why don't me and my flock go southern-eastern hemisphere, and you and your flock go north. Or vice-versa. Your pick," he said.

__I thought for a minute. There was a reason he was a leader, too. Hm, we were like a big neon sign. That's bad. And we would cover more ground. I nodded. "Yeah. Sounds great. You take south, I take north, and we meet back here to finish it all up." I said, and he nodded.

__Then we all did the anual fist bump, and said our goodbyes. They were real this time. Matt gave me a big old hug and a good hair ruffling, before giving the I'm-Watching-You sign to Fang (the whole fingers to the eyes and then to the person thing).

__"Max."

__Crap! I had forgotten all about- "Oh, Ari!" I said, and the others jumped.

__Ari stood there with Angel standing next to him. He was just a little kid. All that evil and rage wasn't in his control, but I'd still have a hard time forgiving him for all that he had done.

__"Is there anything I can do?" he asked timidly.

__"Ari, I-" Oh, why is this so hard? It shouldn't be. "Ari, you're coming with us to Europe." I said.

__Angel smiled and nodded in approval, but I could just tell the others were a little unsettled. Including, Fang, but they didn't say anything.

"Hey, uh, guys," the blonde guy—Beast (I really should learn their names. You think I would have by now) said and we all turned to him after our lovey-dovey goodbyes.

"What, Beast?" Matt said to him.

"Anyone seen Artemis or, uh, Echo?" Beast said, turning around himself and looking at the same time. We all followed his example.

"Holy crap," Matt breathed, "I can't believe I didn't realize they were here."

"Yeah," huffed Abby, "Really could have used their help with that demon. I knew were missing some bad-asses."

"They're not here," Ari said quietly. He seemed to be the main topic of the hour. First, he's possesed by a demon so he's not really evil, now he knows where two of our friends?-are.

"Where are they?" Matt demanded, and Ari actually flinched.

"Artemis—Well, she's kind of a big deal, so they, um, they sold her to the Chinese. And Echo, I think she's in Germany." Ari explained.

"Damnit," Matt cursed, "Damnit! Damnit! Do you know how much shit the U.S is gonna be in?"

"Matt, calm down," I said, grabbing his arm, "Artemis does have a mind of her own, I'm pretty sure-"

"There's a way to re-program her," Ari spoke up. "There's a card. Like a computer or a hard drive. If you insert it into her, she'll shut down, and all you have to do his wipe out her memory chip and change up her commands."

Jeez. "You're just chock full of sunshine today, aren't ya?" I mumbled and Ari shrugged. Yep, he was coming to.

Matt was clenching and unclenching his fist. "We gotta get her back before they do that." he said, "What if they send her after us again? Crow and I barely survived the first time!"

"Well, what got her to snap back to reality the first time?" I asked. Surely, if we figured that out, we could just snap her back.

Matt's face went blank. "I don't know," he sighed. "One day, she's trying to kill me. The next, she's saving my little sister's life."

"She was with Echo," Crow spoke up. "I imagine she had something to do with it."

I nodded to her. "So, find Echo, then find Artemis. If Artemis is already re-programmed then Echo should know what to do. If not, then we've saved the both of them." I said and they all nodded.

Then we did the whole Good-Bye scene thing, and I watched Matt and his flock take off, waving from the ground. Now, I was at the loving-my-brother stage. He was pretty awesome.

__I looked at all of them. Scrapes and bruises. All of which would be gone by the end of the day. Nothing major. "Up and away!" I cried and we all took off, away from the bloody field where a nightmare had just taken place.

__My name is Maximum Ride. I am a victim of the horrible doings of man. They experimented on me and my family. Giving us all wings. (Except for a very annoying dog who thinks he's royalty or something.) Wings that I still have today. I was an experiment, and with my life, it still kind of feels that way. But right now, I have an even greater issue; Saving the world from undoubtedly, the most powerful demon in the world.

__And taking care of a group of kids no older than myself. Which means finding a place to sleep tonight. And food. I will never hear the end of it if there wasn't a meal.

__But right now, I'm just glad I have my family, plus some, with me. And with them, I know this whole demon thing will soon just be another story to laugh about. If I axtually survive this. Oh well, that's another story.__


	25. Preview- Max's Mentor

_** Howdy guys! I'm back and so is Max, and the entire gang, plus some. If you've read my fanfic on House of Night, yes I have used this name, it is because it's a special name to me and I think it's unique. Also, it's the name of my main character in my favorite book that I'm writing, which I have based my fanfic off of...kinda.**_

_** Anyway, Max got a brother, now she gets a mentor to show her how to save the world...just not in the way you would imagine. Or with the attitude you would imagine. Meet my O.C. Jayla. No last name. Just Jayla.**_

_** Enjoy!**_

_**Jayla's POV**_

I knew when I died, I'd be murdured. However, I was a little shocked to be doule-crossed by who I thought was my best friend. Turns out, I had killed his father. Hey, you lose track of the names of the people you kill when you live a life like mine.

See, I was alive when Texas wasn't a state and there wasn't really a law. But the Yankees kept trying to tell us what to do. It wasn't so much the whole slavery issue, trust me, not to fond of that dicision. In fact, I rescued a few and sent them on back to whatever country they came from. Of course, people got hurt or killed during some of these...missions?

Anyway, my real job is something like a Bounty Hunter. You pay me to kill somebody and I'll do it, but only if that person really deserves it. I ain't killing anybody that stole your lunch money. If that happened to you, then grow a pair! I am not a babysitter.

Ok, back to back story.

So, basically, I am—was a murderer. I kill—kill_ed_ for money, sometimes for justice. But when you have a dad who's drunk all the time, and can't hold a job, and a mother who is really, really sick. You gotta push past the princess, I-Wanna-Go-To-Heaven stage, and do what you need to. Yeah, I'm a little ashamed I wasted my life roaming the back-woods with nothing but a pistol and a horse, which was killed, too. I can't remember his name. I'm not even sure I named him. I don't even know if he was actually mine. I just know that he followed me around everywhere, so he became mine. Hm, maybe he was a wild horse.

Now. I'm dead. The horse his dead, but maybe they go to a different place when they die, because I am completely alone in this vast darkness. Just aimlessly floating and rambling on about my awful life, which is probably the reason I'm in this place.

I have honeslty, no clue how long I've been here. Couple days, maybe. A couple years. I lost track. It's easy to do here. I don't sleep, I don't eat, I'm not even breathing! I can't move, I can't speak. Then again, there's no one to speak to. I can honeslty say, being dead sucks!

_"Then do you wish to repent for the sins you committed?"_

I would have jumped and then shot at this strange voice, but it seemed to be coming from all directions, and I didn't have my gun.

Alright. Who's talking?

_"I am. Can you not hear me?"_

I hear ya. I hear ya. I just don't see you.

The voice chuckled, _"You're soul is far too dark my child. Filled with hate and dishonesty where love and trust should be."_

Jee, thanks.

_"But you can repent for your sins, if you do as I say."_

_**"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! What the hell do you think you're doing, huh? She's dark, corrupted. She is mine."**_

__Yay! Two voices. She says sarcastically.

Hey! Someone better start explaining to me what is going on around here!

_"Silence. It does not matter who she belongs to. We need her."_

_**"Uh, no. My soul. You can't have her! And who do you think you are coming into my realm old man? Get out! And stay out!"**_

___"No. Jayla must here her task."_

_**"She can hear it as soon as she has served her time and goes back as one of my demons. Oh wait, you still won't be able to talk to her." **_The second voice cackled.

Okay. I liked the first voice because it seemed to have a brain. But the second one sounded more smart on a common-sense level.

Uh, hi. Mysterious voices in my head? What the hell are you two babbling about?

_"You're ticket out, child."_

_**"There is no ticket out. Quit giving people false hope! Look, girl. You're mine until I say so and there is no way I would-"**_

___"Unless of course, your realm was in trouble." _the first voice broke in casually. I could almost picture someone inspecting a nail while firing this bomb. IT sure did shut the other voice up.

_**"Hah!" **_the second voice snorted. _**"There's no possible way. My realm is completely indestructable."**_

___"Oh really? Even by your own brother?" _

Really not liking where this was going, and that I was becoming part of it.

_**"My brother was cast out into the human world. Never allowed back here. And he can't use his powers in that world, either. He's powerless and weak."**_

___"Have you been keeping track of him?"_

_**"Well no, but I-"**_

___"Let me talk to the girl."_

_**"No."**_

___"You know what is at stake here. There is no time for argument. Either aid me in this or so help me, I will bring a wrath like never before down upon your realm and this girl will be at the head of it."_

What? No I won't! Quit volunteering me for shit.

The secong voice sounded like he was mumbling, or scowling, or something. _**"Fine. You may speak to her, but it is I who determines whether or not her sentence is through."**_

___"Thank you."_

There was no response from the second voice. I waited for a while. There was nothing from the first voice either. Huh. I guess the second voice just kicked the first out. Oi. I really need some names.

I sighed, or inwardly sighed. I had probably just made up the whole conversation in my head. Wouldn't be the first time. Now I was completely alone again.

_"Wake up!"_

Oh! Cold water! "Son of a bitch!" I gasped, my eyes popping open to a bright light that made me blink super fast until my eyes adjusted. Wait. Bright light? Light! I'm not dead? I'm—I can see my hands! My pale hands! The white dress was new.

_"I ask you not to use that language in my realm, Jayla."_

I jumped to my feet! Ha-Ha! I can jump again, and sputter again, 'cause there was a really big lion less than five inches away from my face. Gun. Gun. Where's my gun?

_"Do not be alarmed. I will not harm you."_

I froze. The voice—It was- "You're the voice?" I gasped and the lion nodded. I let out a disbeliving sound. I guess it was kind of like a laugh. Maybe a snort. I don't know, but it made the lion back off a little and let me stand up fully on my feet. Yay! I can stand, too! Granted, the white dress was still a mind blower to me. I. Don't. Do. Dresses.

_"You've made some bad dicisions, Jayla." _the lion said, padding over to a small pool.

I got the feeling that I should follow him, so I did. Big mistake. He began lapping up water from the pool. As he did, the water rippled, like someone had dropped a pebble into the glassy looking liquid. But instead of showing the reflection of a really confused, fifteen year old girl, and a massive lion; It showed me, but a younger me. And I had a gun aimed at officers.

"I remember that!" I said, "They were all mad because I stole some bread from this really fat guy who didn't really need all those carbs, know what I'm sayin'?" I snickered, but the lion just glared at me. "Sorry." I muttered.

_"During the escape, you also turned over many carts and stands. Causing one stand to fall on a man, breaking his arm." _the lion said.

I shrugged, "Sorry?"

The pool changed scenes, and this time I had my back against the wall, again with a gun, and again, with officers of the law surrounding me. The wall I had my thirteen-year old self pressed back against was just the back wall of some bulding in town.

_"What's going on here?" _the lion asked me.

"I—I think this is the time—Yes, it is. This is the time I was gonna be arrested for robbing a bank." I said, solemly. This wasn't what of my greatest times. Nor one of my favorite memories. Well, then, before I was killed, it was. Now, not so much.

_"And how did you escape?"_

"I didn't," I replied just as _he _jumped in, shooting down half the cops and taking out the others as he landed on them. He stood up and took my hand, dragging me with the bag of green bills in the bag.

The pool froze and zoomed in on the boy's face. Bright hair, blue eyes, freckled face. Your average country boy. Except, he hung out with me a lot, and we did _a lot_ together. I thought he was my best friend, no! More than that, I thought he was my soul mate. We had all of the same thoughts. He was always saving my ass, and then one day—He just—He.

_"Who is that boy?"_

I turned away from the pool, "He's someone that better be dead and burning in hell," I said through gritted teeth.

_"I've asked you to not use that language in my realm." _The lion reminded me.

"Then I want out of here," I said. "If you don't like my language then I don't belong her, 'cause that ain't even the worst thing about me. Wherever I was before, in that darkness, I should be there." Actually, I don't care where I am, but when you start showing me things I don't want to see, or I don't like, then I'm out. Or someone's getting shot.

_"Jayla, look. Look into your past."_

"I don't want to," I argued.

_"Because you are ashamed?"_

"No. I mean, some things, yeah. But not everything." I said, slowly turning to face the lion. Big mistake. I should have taken the growl as a bad sign, but I didn't really have time to think before he freaking pounced on me. Putting his massive paws on my forearms, digging his claws into my skin and growling in my face.

_"If you are so ashamed of your life, then why did you make those choices? Why did you become so corrupted?"_

I strugged against him. "You think it's easy?" I spat, "Making the best choices doesn't always mean making the right ones. I had a sick mother, and a father who was abusive and drunk. I had no choice."

_"There are always choices, Jayla." _He snapped.

"Oh yeah?" I snapped back, "You tell me where I had a choice when my father threatened to shoot my mother unless I ran out and brought him some liquor! You tell me where there any loop holes! Running for help would have done know good! Nobody cared back then."

_"That boy cared."_

"That boy killed me!"

The lion backed off, letting me attend to my wounds. Surprisingly, I didn't have any. No blood. No scrapes or gashes. "What the-"

_"I told you I would not harm you," _he said as he sat down next to the pool.

"You pounced on me! That's harming!" I argued.

The lion just sat there twitching its' tail and blinking. _"Jayla, I am giving—We are giving you a second chance. To repent-"_

"Repent for my sins, I know." I grumbled and he growled. "Sorry," I muttered again.

_"Yes. To repent for your sins, but I do imagine, if I give you this, then you will make new ones." _he dragged his tail over a piece of grass, revealing a silver, for real, silver pistol. Oh, shiny!

I whistled, "Well, as long as I get that beauty, you can tell me to do whatever you want," I said, reaching for the gun.

He put his massive paw on it, and I retracted my hand.

_"There is a powerful Darkness back in the human world. Your world, Jayla."_

"And you want me to kill it?" I guessed.

The lion shook its massive head. _"No. I want you to mentor the one who_ is _going to destroy it."_

The pool rippled again. Not to show anymore of my past life, thank god! But to show a girl. About my age, maybe younger, with dirty-blonde hair, brown eyes, soft looking skin. Not too tan, but not freakishly pale. Arched around her were- "Holy cr—Crackle, are those wings?" I cried out.

The lion nodded, _"Yes. This girl has wings."_

"She like an angel or something?" I asked.

The lion shook its head. _"No."_

"Then how-"

_"You've been dead for sixty years, Jayla. And over that time, man has become more equipped and more...well, more thinking that they are like me. They think they can create life."_

"Like, Fraknestein?" I asked, and he nodded.

_"Yes, but young Max here already had such a wonderful life planned. A happy home. With a mother and a father. Now, I've done all I've can to keep her alive. But there is nothing more I can do. I must stay out of lives."_

"Okay. Just what are you saying?" I demanded.

The lion shifted its black eyes towards me. _"I'm saying, you have your task, Jayla. You are to mentor Maximum Ride in the ways of—dare I say it—killing. She has the instincts and the skills, but not the will. You will aid her, and by doing do, you will be saving your soul for condemption."_

"So, I have to teach her how to grow a pair?" I asked and the lion roared. Like spit and everything. I barreled over onto my back side, covered in lion-spit. Ew.

_"Hear me now, Jayla. If you fail on your task I have given you, if as so much as let Maximum out of your sight, you shall pay twice the sentence you began with. Are we clear?" _he roared.

"What?" I said, sitting up and wiping off my face, "That's not fair! What if she gets ticked off and leaves? That's not my fault?"

he was suddenly in my face again. _"Then I advise, you don't let her get ticked off." _he backed off and trotted past the pool to a small ledge. _"If you do complete this task I have bestowed upon you, you may either choose to become mortal again, or to become an immortal angel."_

Well shoot. Immortal, duh.

_"Do not make your decision so soon. You still have to complete your task."_

"Right. Right," I said, standing up. "Teach blondy how to not have a conscience and kill this really evil thing. Got it. Anything else?"

_"Don't fail."_


End file.
